Temptation Island?
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: A vacation set by Commander Ikari. Will a scenario unfold? COMPLETE w a buzzing epilogue
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Temptation Island

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

****

Co-author: Scarab Eye

Chapter One: The Bet is Set

****

Author's note: This fic is set to be within no particular timeline or any episode of NGE. Ok that's enough talk from a newbie like me… on with the fic.

Katsuragi Apartment

"Really!?!"

"Of course, Commander Ikari approved it."

"My father, he allowed this?"

Misato took another slug out of her beer, "Yeah, but on one condition."

Asuka frowned realizing there's a deal, "I have to come too."

"What? There's a condition?" asked Asuka in her almost volatile state.

"Asuka please calm down," Shinji said to pacify.

****

SLAP

"Umm yes I was expecting that," Shinji said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"So Misato where is our vacation spot?" asked Asuka now slightly calming down.

"Oh… a beautiful island near here… near ancient Philippines. One of the last floating islands in that small country after Second Impact."

"So where is it?!?!"

"It's a small island, east of the Archipelago… Puerto Prinsesa, Palawan."

"So it's nice there?"

"Not just nice… very nice… you can do anything fun in the sea there. Snorkeling, Swimming, Scuba Diving, and the Night Life."

Asuka's eyes shone as Shinji again became suspicious, "If it's so much fun there is another 'glitch' to it right?"

Misato nodded.

"And?…. "

"Not only I your guardian and superior officer will come, but also some of your friends…. And the entire Commanding staff."

"No… " Shinji said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're right. The Commander will also come."

"I can't believe this! But is Kaji going with us?"

Misato nodded as she looks on Shinji's darkening mood.

__

'Father's coming too, I can't believe this. Maybe I shouldn't come… '

"That's right," he whispered, "Misato-san… ?"

"Oh I almost forgot everyone must come, it's a NERV holiday and the Commander thought that an emergency wouldn't come for one whole week so he sets this. Since it's a NERV vacation the Commander strictly ordered everyone to come."

Shinji sighed, "Oh crud… "

****

Tokyo-03 High School

The Three Stooges are now in a pack as Asuka and Hikari were chatting away.

"Is it true Asuka?"  
"Yes, I mean I used to think the Commander as a cold-hearted bastard but then if I think about it, he's not that bad."  
The Class Rep looked at her friend indecorously, "Are you sure?"  
The German red-head nodded, "Of course, I can't imagine why the Commander can be Shinji's father. I mean the Baka doesn't even have a backbone."

"Sure," the Class Rep said.

"Why are you siding with him now Hikari? Or is it Suzuhara your siding with?"

Hikari's eyes widened, "Asuka, come on stop this."  
"Ok, ok but honestly what did you see in that Suzuhara anyway?"

"He's nice… and… sensitive," the Class rep blushes and smiles a little.

"Sensitive?" Asuka took a disgusted look at Toji, "The jock is sensitive?"

Hikari nodded, "He is, he just doesn't show it. And he's really sweet and caring."

"Hikari," Asuka waved her hand in front of Hikari's face, "You ok? You look like your flipping."  
"No Asuka," she took one quick glance at Toji before smiling again, "Just plain happy."

"Your weird."

"I know," Hikari looked down, _'Weirdly in love.'_

Meanwhile at the pack of Stooges

"Really Shinji?!?"

"Oww, let go Toji!"

Shinji is now on a headlock with Toji holding him down while Kensuke is filming every contort of his face.

"It's true, NERV officially approved including civilians with this holiday."

"So Shinji tell me," Toji said after releasing him, "Who will come?"

"Oh the entire Commanding staff, with the pilots."

"And who are also included?" asked Kensuke.

"Let see… me, Rei, Asuka… umm the Bridge tech., Doctor Akagi, Misato… "

"Misato's coming too," Kensuke and Toji said cutting him off.

Shinji only nodded, ".. also Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and… my father."

"Your father?" Toji said slowly.

"Your father's coming too Shinji? Come to think of it I haven't met your father before Shinji," Kensuke said as he changed the tape on his camcorder.

"Really? I forgot my father really keeps a very low profile."

"Well it's a good thing he'll include us on the trip, and it's free!"

"Yeah, think of the free food!" Toji said excitedly.

"Food? Is that all you think about?" Shinji asked.

"What about Hikari? Eh stud?" Kensuke teased.

Toji blushed, "Well… if she's coming then… what I mean is… oh cut it out you two!"

"Hikari and Toji sitting in a tree," Shinji sang.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Kensuke finished.

A vein in Toji's forehead bulged, "That's it!"

As he taught the two other stooges a lesson Rei looks outside oblivious to the world. But stealthily and surely took a quick glance at her precious 'Ikari-kun'.

__

'Being with Ikari-kun for one week is very.. agreeable indeed.'

****

'But 'He' will also be there.'

__

'I must not fear him any longer. I had already paid my debts to him by giving my loyalty, but… he can never have everything that I truly want.'

****

'But what do we want.'

Rei then closes her mind's eye.

__

'There is only one we both want… Ikari-kun.'

The sensei arrived shortly after and started droning on about History… of Second Impact of course. After the morning classes is done the lunch bell rang and Asuka quickly strode towards Shinji.

"Shinji!" the 2nd Child called out, "Where's my lunch?"

The Baka… err… I mean Shinji opened his bag and took out two lunch boxes. He hands one to Asuka and reserved one for him. After getting her share she immediately left and headed out for Hikari on the roof. Meanwhile Toji and Kensuke already said to Shinji to catch up with them.

However when he stood up and was heading out side he was suddenly halted by the 1st Child Rei Ayanami. The enigmatic entity known as Ayanami stared deeply into his eyes as Shinji was once again caught by the deep stare of those red blood irises of her eyes.

Shinji growing uncomfortable to her staring he broke the silence, "Umm… do you need something Ayanami?"

"Please follow me Ikari-kun."

She didn't say more as she led the way and ended up in front of the large oak tree planted on the hill overlooking the school ground.

****

A/N I don't know what's the deal with trees in schools but I managed to read ten fics depicting an OAK tree or a CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE. What is it with trees anyway?!?! ARRRGGHHHHH!?!?!?!

They sat down and Rei spoke first.

"Ikari-kun?"

Shinji responded uneasily, "Yes, Ayanami."  
"Would you like to join me in eating?"

__

'She just wants to eat Shinji… what am I so afraid about?' he replied, "I will be glad to join you Ayanami."

"Good," she sat down and patted the space next to her, "Sit down near me Ikari-kun."

Shinji sweats as he slowly nears Ayanami, when he finally settled down Rei opened her bento and began to eat. Shinji just observed and soon followed suit.

Meanwhile

"Crap, I knew we shouldn't let Shinji alone with her Royal Bitchiness," Toji said turning a corner towards their classroom.

Kensuke frowned, "Hey! You're the one who insisted to go to the girls locker room first?"

Toji gave him a devilish look, "Ok that's not good to say. Well… maybe… but still…"  
"Oh stop it Toji and let's just find Shinji before… "  
"What? Why did you stop all of a sud… Oh, OH!"

Both grinned as they made their way to a good vantage point near the big oak tree.

Asuka and Hikari were now chatting on the roof of the school.

"Asuka what do you feel about Ikari-kun?"

The red-head looks at Hikari through slit eyes and said, "Well he is a Baka, I mean… "  
"No Asuka," Hikari interrupted, "I mean what does he really mean to you personally?"

"Nothing! Why?"

"You wouldn't care if he notices some other girl except you?"  
"Oh please, Hikari… Baka-Shinji wouldn't even dare to put the moves even on Rei."

"Really?"  
"Yup! He can't even stand up for himself. Why the sudden interest in the subject?"

"Nothing really… except that I think you really like Shinji-kun but you just don't want to admit it," Hikari said rather bluntly.

"Really now? And what else do you think I would possibly do?"  
"You wouldn't even do nothing if you knew that Shinji's attention is directed somewhere rather than you?"  
"Hikari what's the deal with the questions?" Asuka was really beginning to dislike the outcome of the leisurely chat.

"Just answer me! What would you do when Shinji noticed someone else?"  
Asuka looked down and answered simply, "Nothing, I wouldn't do nothing."  
"Is that the truth Miss Asuka Langley Soryu?"  
Asuka nodded slowly unsure of what's next.

"Then that means you wouldn't be mad when Shinji probably and finally replaces you with Rei Ayanami."

It hit Asuka like a major league homerun, "What do you mean Hikari!?!"

"Because Shinji's right there and Rei's sitting with him eating their lunches together."

Asuka immediately got on her feet and joined Hikari in the hand rail. There in the distance is the unmistakable blue mop of hair known as Rei Ayanami, and the distant yet all too familiar of Shinji's small frame.

"What that Shinji!?! The nerve of him!" Asuka screamed.

__

'I say this conversation is getting even better, that's Class rep payback for you Asuka,' Hikari thought as Asuka's mood darkened more, "Asuka, will you let her take you precious Ikari, Shinji away?"

Still looking in Shinji's direction with a vindictive stare she shook her head.

"Will you let some competition win Shinji, your personal partner and part-time savior take him away from you?"

Asuka's head held high but she still had that vindictive stare. Once again she shook her head.

"Will you let the Ice Queen Ayanami Rei, take what is rightfully yours?"

The red-head frowned and closed her eyes as she also gritted her teeth.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and get your man Asuka Langley Soryu!"

Asuka's eyes snapped open and in a whiz was out of the door down to the school grounds.

"Oh my… I think I pushed her too much," she looks into Shinji's direction and sees Shinji sharing his bento with Rei, "Nah! I don't think so… "

With that done she left the school rooftop and followed Asuka.

Now let's get to Shinji and Rei's scene shall we?

"Ikari-kun, may I inquire a question?"

"Shoot," he said not looking up from his food.

Rei cocked her head, "Am I also required to carry a gun when I ask a question from you?"

"No, no… you don't understand. 'Shoot' also means go ahead and ask."

Rei frowned a little and tried to understand, "I think I already understand, but what I want to know is… "

"SHINJI!!!"

Shinji's head swiveled to the source of the voice, "Who the hell was that…? Oh no… "

What he saw were a mad, raging and fuming Asuka racing towards him.

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted again, "What the hell are you doing with Wondergirl here?"

"Were just having a nice conversation Asuka, nothing else," he raised his hands in defense.

"We were having a good conversation when suddenly we were rudely interrupted by you Pilot Soryu," Rei said too much for Asuka's liking.

Asuka smugly strode towards Rei and looked down on her.

****

A/N I really think Asuka is taller than Rei because mainly she is German while Rei is a Japanese girl, do I make sense? No? Ok

"What were you doing with him Wondergirl?"  
"If I may add, I have a name Pilot Soryu. And I am merely asking a question to Ikari-kun."

"Ikari-kun? Is that only limited to professionalism."

Rei stared deeper into Asuka's blue eyes, "No."

Asuka frowned at the question, "What? You mean.. he means something to you?"

"I do not have any problems in giving my opinion, but… this new feeling I have for him I seem to have difficulty expressing it."

Asuka raised an eyebrow at this, "You like him don't you?"  
"If that is your perception, yes."  
"What?"  
Shinji also stared, "Alright, anyone please tell me what's going on?"

From their hiding place Toji and Kensuke can't even believe it, "Kensuke did you get it on tape?"

"Uh-huh," Kensuke blindly nodded.

"Good," Toji said, "Keep on rolling, I won't believe this happening if you don't have it on tape."

"What? You like the Baka?"  
Rei only nodded.

"But… he's spineless, he can't even stand up for himself. He always runs away!"

Asuka's already growing uncomfortable as Rei answered her question, "He does stand up for himself when he needs to. He is not spineless, he runs away to grab better ground to retaliate."  
"But… " Asuka was in a dead end.

"Admit it Soryu, you also feel it. But I know your pride will never let your heart rule."

The 2nd Child looked at Rei as competition now. True he liked Shinji, saving her more than once already. Also proving his superior piloting ability by surpassing her.

Heck, she was the number one pilot in Germany, but this scrawny little kid from Japan. Humbled her number 1 position. She is Asuka Langley Soryu, she won't give up on any challenge, especially from Rei.

"Fine," she turns to Shinji, "Shinji, come here right now!"

The 3rd Child whimpered and immediately came in front of Asuka. She then took hold of Shinji's neck and began to draw close.

"Oh shit… The Devil's gonna get Shinji in the first base," hissed Toji.

Their lips were mere inches apart when suddenly something or rather someone pulled Asuka from Shinji.

"I cannot allow this," Rei's voice floated through the air, "I will not allow you to take him."  
"Why you little… " said Asuka as she prepared a punch for Rei.

Suddenly Hikari got in front of the fighting girls, "Stop it both of you."

Asuka stopped her advance but didn't calm down. Rei however still hadn't put down her guard.

"Why are you fighting over Shinji?"  
"Wondergirl here started it!"  
"You lie Pilot Soryu."  
"You Bitch!"

"Then why do you lie?"  
"STOP IT!!!" Hikari screeched.

"Now, who really wants who?"  
That was the cue Kensuke all too well, "I have the evidence right here!"

Toji smiled triumphantly as they played the video clip they managed to capture.

"Well, since both of you are staking claim," Hikari said calmly, "Then let's decide since the NERV holiday will be one week. Then we will use that time for the two of to 'get' Shinji."

The 3rd Child foolishly raised his hand, "But… I don't want to be used as a prize."

"SHUT UP!!!" the three girls said, the other two Stooges merely tapped his back and shook their heads.

"I envy you my friend, you have two females who really like you and now they will completely fall over you."

"But its Asuka and Rei were talking about, when hot meets cold. There's always a Storm."

"That's not good," Shinji whispered, "Really not good."

After the meeting the group then crowded in a small patch of shade under the oak tree.

"Ok," Hikari started, "For one week duration during our vacation in the Philippines Asuka and Rei will compete to win Shinji's heart. If by any chance that Shinji finds another woman both of them lose."

"One week?" Toji asked.

Hikari nodded as Rei and Asuka shot daggers at each other's. Well Asuka was doing most of the shooting, Rei's more like sniping.

"Oh there's another glitch, if by chance anyone of you fail you will surrender Shinji to the benefit of the student female body."

"WHAT?!?" the other five said, except Rei.

"Yes," Hikari nodded again, "It's not only you two who wants a shot at Shinji here. Anyway, lunch is over let's head back."

As their little group made it's way back to their classroom. Toji pats Shinji in the back, again.

"Shin-man, there comes a time when a man must face the world alone."  
"What are you saying Toji?"

"Kensuke and I agreed to this… you're on your own."

The two hurriedly jogged to catch up to Hikari as Rei and Asuka both grabbed either side of him.

"Oh boy… " Shinji sighed.

Later at afternoon classes and after the Bet is Set, Asuka has already started her move. She occasionally gave Shinji a wink or two, or sometimes bats her eyes at him and smiles sweetly at him.

"What the hell… ?" puzzled Shinji asked over the school's chat room.

Asuka are you ok? –Shinji.

Asuka smiles as she got Shinji's attention, Nothing, I just want to smile at you.

Shinji sweats drop at this and deleted the message. However another message popped up on his laptop. It was Rei.

Ikari-kun, may you assist me about something when we finish our classes today?

Very well, I shall help you on whatever you need.

Rei grinned softly but didn't escape Toji's eyes. He quickly grabbed his chest and felt a pulse.

After classes Shinji immediately took off as he wanted to avoid Asuka and also to immediately keep his promise to Rei.

"Hey Shinji! Want to… ? Where is he?" Asuka asked.

Hikari shook her head, "Too fast for you Asuka, he already left."

The 2nd Child looked down, disappointment etched on her face, "oh, he already did… ok.. see you then Hikari."

Asuka walked slowly towards Misato's apartment feeling rather… regretful.

Meanwhile Rei got a call on her cell phone.

Ayanami?

Rei immediately answers, Ikari-kun? Where are you? I believe we both had an engagement?

Yes, I know but can you meet me. I don't want Asuka to interfere, I also want to make sure no one is following.

Rei nods in understanding, Very well Ikari-kun, where shall we meet?

After knowing she shuts off her cellphone and heads to her destination.

Meeting Shinji at the Tokyo-03 mall Shinji and Rei now heads for the ladies department.

__

'Oh no… what have I gotten myself into?'

"Umm Rei maybe, I'll just wait outside. If it's ok with you?"

"No," Rei said flatly, "I am new at this competition challenges and I want to perform to the fullest. Since I am at ease with you and only you, I have chosen you to teach me on what I should do.", _'I must agree with Commander Ikari, Lying is a good manipulation tool.'_

"Umm, very well what do you… want to umm.. know exactly?"

Rei faced Shinji and pointed to a rack of bikinis, "I would like to know my appearance when I try one of those."

Shinji's eyes bugged out and stuttered a response, "Aya… Ayana… Rei, I can't.. I mean… do I… I mean… why me of all people?"

Rei just stares deeply into him in response, "Because you are honest, and I know you won't say no to me, would you Ikari-kun."

If Shinji wasn't thinking about the bet he should have noticed the slight alluring sound in it. Instead he stuttered his response again.

"Well… of course… I will do it Rei, I mean… aya… Ayanami."

"Please Shinji, call me Rei from now on, please," dropping her cold stare she puts a 'Can't say no eyes' for Shinji.

Shinji sighed and nodded, "Very well."

__

'Commander Ikari is right, male persuasion works effectively when saying the 'lines' and softening of the eyes.'

****

To be Continued

****

Author's note:

Ok, now I really need a pre-reader for this fic also another pre-reader for my other fic THE MAFIA. Also pardon Chaospip for his delayed posting of 'COLD HEART'. He won't answer my e-mails, I wonder why?

Anyway looking for a fast pre-reader, just give your classification when you write a review. Also include your e-mail so I can answer you.

****

JA NE!!!

Scarab Eye / Scarabeye 3000


	2. Ayanami's move, Asuka's stalemate

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Temptation Island**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Two: Ayanami's move, Asuka's stalemate**

**Pre-reading done by Eric**

**Tokyo-03 Mall**

Shinji kept hitching his breath and blushing profusely every time Rei comes out of the fitting room. She already picked a blue one-piece swimsuit, and a blue and white-striped two-piece bikini and a complete plain white one-piece bikini.

**A/N:**I really don't pay attention to details like bikini's when I go to the beach. Sorry**.******

Shinji sweats more as Rei's figure really showed, _'Get your mind of the gutter man.'_

"I think that's enough bikini when we go to the beach Rei, and I think you need more clothes."

"Clothes?" Rei asked, "I have ten pairs of school uniform. I believe I have a sufficient quantity of clothing."

Shinji sweat-dropped, "Rei, … when you go to the beach, you need to have loose and very comfortable clothes for the heat."

"I see," Rei stood up and paid for the bikinis, "Then you will escort me again to buy my clothes."

"Ok Aya… I mean Rei."

Rei nodded and they headed for a store. They eventually ended up in a store and they came in. After another hour they came out with Shinji carrying six bags or ten pairs of clothing.

_'Ok, I know that Rei doesn't have a fashion sense just like Asuka but… she almost tried everything close to blue. Must be that fashion thing girls are talking about.'_

Shinji and Rei walked together through the mall.

"Shinji-kun."  
"What is it Rei?" Shinji said turning to look at his companion.

"I wish to clarify if this is what… human interactions called a 'date'?"

Shinji stopped walking and processed the information. DATE?!?!? Oh no….!

"Well… it's not basically like that… but more like umm… "  
"Do you deny your affiliation with me?" , _'One more move, and you will agree with me.'_  
Shinji shook his head, "That's not it Rei, it's just it's not like 'that'," Shinji said as he tried in vain to explain.

"This is what I have perceived so far Shinji-kun. If a girl and boy which is us come out together. Then we have an intimate relationship, but are you denying your relationship with me?"  
  
"No! That's not it Rei I mean… I don't deny my relationship with you… but still… "  
"Then it is settled, I am now what you call a girlfriend. I have already staked my claim and I own you now." , _'You cannot escape now.'_

Shinji stood there dumb-founded at Rei's words, "Rei I think your wrong."

"No, I am not." ,

Rei then took hold of Shinji's left arm, "You are mine now, Soryu had clearly lost. You are now my boyfriend." , _'You are mine Shin-chan.'_  
Shinji sighed, "What now… ?"

"I believe to further deepen our bonds we need to spend more time together. Does the sound of eating together appeal to you Shin-chan?"

_'Chan?'_ Shinji thought, _'This is getting out of my hand… and worse if Asuka knows about this.'_

"Where do you want to eat then Rei?"

She pointed to a ramen stand and got in with Shinji. They picked a table for two and settled down. A waiter approached them and they ordered their foods.

"I want a bowl of ramen with large beef cuts and briskets, and a dumpling side dish. What do you want Rei?"  
She looked down at the menu and chose, "One bowl of ramen, with all the vegetables available."

The waiter bowed and got their orders, as the waiter left Shinji felt a hand touching him. It was a pale hand with slender fingers.

"Shin-chan?"  
"Yes… Aya.. I mean Rei?"

"…"

"Rei…?"  
"Loosen up Shinji."

But Fate smiled and the other two Stooges agreed to crash the mall again today.

"Hey Toji! Isn't that Shinji in the ramen stand?"

Toji from the other side of the mall squinted his eyes and focused on the spot Kensuke was pointing.

"Shit! It is him… but isn't that… holy! It's Rei!"

"What?" Kensuke said as he fixed his camcorder to zoom in, "It is her."

"Ikari you sly dog," Toji grinned as Kensuke continued to get more 'proof'.

"Let's go now Kensuke, I think we have enough of the mall. Want to check the new hentai site I saw?"  
Kensuke grinned like a dog and headed home.

After they ate and a half an hour chat with each other Shinji and Rei left the mall. He hailed a taxi and they got off at Rei's apartment. They entered Rei's apartment and she closed the door. Shinji sat on the floor since there wasn't much to Rei's apartment. Shinji closed his eyes to try to relax.

"I'm so tired… " he opens his eyes in time to see Rei take off her blouse, "Ack! What are you doing?"

Rei turned her head and looked into his eyes, her blouse now completely off and the straps of her bra showing. Shinji's nose almost exploded in blood as Rei faced him.

"Is there something wrong Shin-chan?"

"Why are you naked Rei? " Shinji said as he turned around to hide the redness in his face and the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Is there something wrong with you seeing me naked?"

"Yes!" he snapped, "It's not right for someone to see you naked. Some people might get ideas, that.. umm… well."

"I do not care about them."  
"What?" he said.

"I said I don't care about them, isn't it not right to show your boyfriend your body in order for him to be satisfied?"  
Shinji blushed harder and his nose almost exploded as Rei stooped low to get her blouse that had fallen off.

_'God!__ I'm close to my limits!'_

"… and Shin-chan, we are both Eva pilots I have seen you naked and you have seen me naked. Twice if my memory serves me right?"

_'She… I mean… she hasn't forgotten about that?'_

**Flashback before the 5th Angel**

Shinji walked inside Rei's apartment as he knocked over and over again and there was no answer. He turned the doorknob and went inside, he went inside the small apartment and his eyes feasted on dirt and filth.

"A girl actually lives here?" he whispered.

_'This is filth, I don't know why Rei wants to live here?'_

He scanned the room and his eyes fell upon a black leather case for glasses.

"Funny.. Rei haven't wear any glasses before, " he said as he picked the glasses up, "I wonder if this is Ayanami's."

Opening the glasses he instinctively slid them on. It was a perfect fit with him if he grow up a bit more. He also noticed the broken right lens, (or was it the left? Sorry I forgot). He then heard the sound of a door opening and turned his head on the source of the noise.

He shouldn't have turned because he saw Rei, standing naked. Her hair still wet from taking a bath, and a brown towel was slung over her shoulder. For a minute he thought he saw surprise in Rei's eyes, but it quickly turned into irritation. Within a moment's notice Rei took hold of the glasses and began to pry it off Shinji's face.

Shinji in a state of shock and panic stuttered and tried to keep his balance as Rei came up to him naked in all her glory. He blushed more as Rei to gain more foothold came closer to him. As fate puts it he slipped which caused him to grab into Rei, which also caused Rei to fall down.

To top it all off, Shinji's bag strap caught the side of Rei's underwear drawer and pulled it down along with him. There was a thud as he fell over Rei, he held his head and saw Rei looking straight at his face. But the one that caught most of his attention was the soft, orb of flesh that his sinful left hand had caught in its fall.

"Could you move?" Rei asked coldly as Shinji immediately took off his hands and got off her.

Rei got dressed all along while Shinji just sweats, gulped, stuttered and blushed at one side of the room.

"Rei… I mean Aya… Ayanami, I mean… What was it… ?! Ah! Card!… your card… it got renewed so… I didn't meant to.. I mean… Doctor Akagi set me ah sent me too… umm give you this."

He chanced a glance at her and saw her putting her panties, "I mean… I'm very sorry… I… didn't know… I shouldn't have been impolite… I'm very sorry Rei."

Unbeknown to him Rei concealed a smile as she puts the glasses back into the leather case and closed it with a soft click.

**End of Flashback**

Shinji after recalling the embarrassing moment just shook his head and tried to relax in his chair. Meanwhile Rei was finished in changing her clothes, she wore a loose T-shirt and it dangled on her shoulders.

Shinji just stared at Rei as he admired her, _'God, she looks… so cute.'_

Rei noticed him and blushed a little. She walked towards him and looked into his eyes completely breaking Shinji's trance.

"Do you find me attractive Shin-chan?"

He shook his head to snap out of it and stood up, "You are very cute Rei, do you want some tea?"  
Rei nodded as Shinji got into the kitchen and she unpacked her shopping bags.

After tea and another hour of chatting he closed the door on Ayanami's apartment. He was about to walk away when Ayanami opened the door and called out to him.

"Shin-chan," Rei called out softly.

He turned around and came up to her, "What is it Rei?"

Without a word Shinji's lips came in contact with Rei. The 1st Child clamped her lips to him and opened her mouth a bit. After a minute of kissing they parted and Rei closed the door.

He smiled as he hears the faint voice of Rei in the air after the kiss.

_"I believe that kissing strengthens our bonds Shinji. Goodnight… Koibito"_

He shook his head in disbelief, "I don't believe it, I just don't believe it."

Shinji then hailed a taxi and got in to head for Misato's apartment.

He arrived at Misato's apartment at exactly 2200 hours, which earned a little scolding from Misato before she left for her night shift. He then noticed Asuka's absence of insults and dismissed it that she was already asleep. However he got a little off when he read a small note written in bad kanji and was inscribed in western format.

Need you tomorrow, don't go without me… please –Asuka

"Please?" Shinji murmured, "She's saying please? Moreover to me? Never mind, I need to sleep."

With that done he dressed in his sleeping clothes plugged in his SDAT and slept.

**NERV Central**

Deep in the bowels of the Geofront, or to be exact Central Dogma. There in front of his large desk sat the Supreme Commander of NERV. Commander Gendo Ikari sat inside his spacious office with glasses overlooking the Geofront. As he sat there Fuyutsuki came in.

"Rokubungi."

Gendo didn't even moved easily mistaking him as a statue, "What is it Fuyutsuki?"

"I believe it isn't wise to do this move Ikari."

"And what exactly are you talking about?"  
"The entire Commanding Staff vacation. I mean sure… the Angel won't come for another month but is it really wise to include civilians in it?"

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo whispered.

"And to top it all of, the security of the pilots are at stake."

"Fuyutsuki."

The old man strode over to Gendo's desk, "And to think the old men of Seele is closely monitoring us… not to mention the number of fanatics out there."

"Fuyutsuki?"  
"Imagine the publicity the media might be thinking… and," Fuyutsuki kept ranting as

Gendo stared at the walking old man.

".. and may I add your humor, when you found the report on 'The Bet'."

"Fuyutsuki?"  
"… very entertaining… you like watching your son in the Dark. And to top it off you even put your bet on Pilot Soryu?"

"It was basic instinct, although the allure of Rei to my son is not too far-fetched."

Fuyutsuki nodded, "Also do you plan on using Shinji in the near future?"

"Not that I know of."

"But still Gendo… "

Gendo cleared his throat and said, "Fuyutsuki."

"Commander?" Fuyutsuki stops and took a 'breather'.

"…"

"You wish to say something sir… ?"

"…"

"Sir… ?"

"Lighten up Fuyutsuki," Gendo smiled.

Fuyutsuki felt chills and quickly held his chest. There was a faint pulse.

**NEXT MORNING – Misato's apartment**

Shinji's eyes fluttered open as the sun's ray filtered through his curtains. It was still dark outside but he couldn't sleep anymore. Stifling a yawn he got up and fixed himself, he felt for the light switch and switched it to on. He heats some water for his tea and headed for the bathroom. He took off his clothes poured warm water in the bathtub and immersed himself in the luke-warm water. He closed his eyes as the water helped him relax. It was a Sunday and Shinji couldn't think of anything to do right then. He then remembered Asuka's folded note.

Need you tomorrow, don't go without me… please –Asuka

Shaking his head, he proceeded to his room to get dressed. Now on auto-mode, he slid to the kitchen. Droned his green apron, got some oil out, beat some eggs together. Prepared the hotcake batter and cooked some pancakes. Meanwhile he crushed ice and prepared some mango shake for Asuka. Did I mentioned that he also heated the frying pan prior to the crushing of the ice.

He then took out a tall glass crushed some more ice and poured Misato her 'morning' beer. He thawed some fish and laid it on Pen-pen's feeding dish.

_'If I didn't know better… comparing Pen-pen's brain capacity to a dog… he's a lot smarter.'_

After all that he heated some water and poured himself some tea.

He finished their breakfast in under one-hour. It was still pretty early so he got out into the terrace and sniffed the morning air.

At exactly 0800 hours, out came a yawning Asuka. Followed shortly by a haggard looking Major Katsuragi. The 2nd Child headed for the bathroom while Misato headed for the fridge and was about to take her morning beer, but she noticed the things Shinji prepared.

"He's so sweet when he wants to… he's very cheerful today," Misato said as she eyed the tall glass of yellowish beverage known as Yebisu beer.

"Hmmm," Misato thought, _'Maybe Rei went too far last night… anyway it's always the quiet ones they say.'_

After fixing herself Asuka came out and sat into her place at the dining table. She noticed what Shinji prepared and was about to comment when he arrived.

"Oh!" he said in surprise, "The two of you are awake."

"Yeah, … Shinji," Misato asked, "You're quite cheerful today?"

"Cheerful?" he asked innocently, "What makes you say so?"

"Well… you woke up earlier than usual. And did I mention you also came home late last night. After… well your date with Rei?" Misato grinned, "If I didn't know better, Rei made her move last night?"

_'DATE?!?!'_ Asuka immediately thought, _'Baka-Shinji had a date… with HER?!?!'_

"Misato," Shinji blushed, "It's nothing like that… it's just a friendly leisure time together."

"Sure," Misato slits her eyes in doubt and stares at him, "You know… Section-02 gives detailed reports."

"So Baka… ?" Asuka asked, "About what I said?"

Shinji cocked his head, "About what you said? Oh! The note!"

The 2nd Child nodded as Misato just watched them.

"What about it Asuka?"

"Oh nothing… I just want to get something for the trip. And I want you to come with me."

_'Score!'__ Ayanami's move. My stalemate,'_ thought Asuka as she puts on her 'Can't say no eyes', "Please Shinji."

Shinji shook his head and looked down, "Oh… why the hell not?'

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:**

I think **KOIBITO** means Boyfriend, Lover, girlfriend. Thanks for the reviews! Want to be a pre-reader for a new fanfic I'm brewing. Then please include your e-mail in your review.

Thank you, **Scarabeye**** 3000**

**JA NE!!!**

**Scarabeye**** 3000**


	3. Yeah I forgot the Damn title

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Temptation Island**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Three: Let's go**

**Pre-reading done by Eric**

**Tokyo-03 Mall**

After dressing up and cleaning up Shinji, since it was a Sunday and after his promise to Asuka. Decided that because he took Rei out yesterday, it was only fair to take Asuka today.

_'Oh my goodness… I feel like a two-timing boyfriend,' _he thought as they walked side by side to the mall.

Leaving his thoughts behind he concentrated on what is really going on.

_'Why do they have to do that? I don't understand, my life wasn't this complicated before.'_

He looks to his side and finds Asuka looking in front.

_'She's very… passive with me today. Damn why are you doing this Asuka? I know you don't want this.'_

Asuka senses his uneasiness and ushers him to talk, "What the matter Shinji-kun?"

_'Woah!__ Shinji-kun? Last time I checked it was Baka Shinji,'_ he thought, "Nothing Asuka."

She merely smiled and stared deeply in his eyes; he grew uncomfortable and diverted his gaze.

_'Goodness… I'm embarrassed,'_ Shinji thought as he fought back a blush.

They stopped in front of a bikini store and after seeing where they were Shinji groaned.

"Why me?"

For another hour Shinji sat there while Asuka changed from one suit to another. He was completely diverting his attention to something else rather than looking into Asuka's body directly. Of course this didn't prevent his pants from tightening around the groin area, and the enlargement of his baloney pony.

**A/N:****Get it BALONEY PONY? No…? So get your MIND on the GUTTER then ok. **

It also didn't helped that every time she came out with a new bikini on, was really doing the 'walk', 'strut', and 'pose' towards Shinji. He tried fidgeting but still the tendency of his nose to explode in blood is in a critical level.

_'Funny,' _he thought as he noticed the similarity of Asuka and Rei's taste in beachwear,_ 'Rei picked the blue ones, while Asuka picked the red ones. Very… umm… coincidental?'_

Their shopping spree wasn't that long since they didn't need to buy Asuka clothes, unlike Rei of course. They walked through the mall and stopped inside a Ramen stand.

"Wait a minute?" Shinji said, "This is where Rei and I ate yesterday."

"What?" Asuka said with slight annoyance in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me? Hmm… anyway since were here, let's just eat Shinji. I'm starving."

Shinji nodded as they picked a table for four, settling down a waiter came up to them.

"What will it be young lovers?" the waiter chimed.

Both Children blushed as the old waiter just smiled a bit. Regaining her composure she was the one who ordered first.

"I'll have one large bowl of Ramen, with large beef cuts."

"I'll have one bowl of Ramen, with fish and a fried dumpling side dish."

The waiter bowed and left them alone.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Asuka?"

She fidgeted before speaking, "Are you and Rei a couple now?"

He blushed and remembering what Rei said yesterday hesitated to reply. Sensing his discomfort she proceeded to be bolder this time.

"So you two are a couple now?" she asked again.

"Yes… I mean… no… what I'm trying to say is… "

She held up her hand and he 'shuts' it, "Now Shinji, tell it to me slowly and clearly."

Although looking passive and acting maturely she was truly boiling and exploding inside.

_'THAT WHORE!!!__ WONDER-BITCH!!! AFFENSCHWANZ!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!'_

Still smiling she was restraining the string of curses that might blow forth.

"It was like this Asuka… I lied to you yesterday because you were so different. I know it's about the 'bet', so I sort of felt bad about it and tried helping Rei with her… umm fashion sense."

_'Fashion sense?' _Asuka thought, _'Rei doesn't have a fashion sense, moreover Baka Shinji here? What are they trying to do kill people with their lousy dress?'_

"Please Shinji," she said calmly dismissing quickly what she thought, "Please continue."

"So anyway, we headed for the mall and umm…"  He hesitated and weighed it in if he will tell her when they picked some bikinis at the same store, "… well you see… we picked clothes for her and… umm that's all and we ate here."

"So you're not a couple yet?"

"That is what I think, but… she thinks it in another way," he replied.

"Another way?"

'Well as you know Rei doesn't have much social skills."

_'Yeah!__ Like you Baka-Shinji,'_ she thought as Shinji relates his story.

"She assumed we were already dating, and… umm she assumed that I have agreed to her to be my girlfriend," he continued as Asuka slowly slid over next to him.

"Go ahead Shinji," she whispered directly into his ear.

He jumped a little but soon calmed as he saw her gentle demeanor, _'She really is acting… weird.'_

"But the truth is I haven't decided yet on that matter Asuka."

He flinched again as she held his hand, "So… that means your not taken yet?"

"Umm... I guess so…"  He blinked as Asuka scooted closer to him, _'What the hell is she doing?'_

"That's good," she whispered, "Now I haven't lost the bet yet."

Shinji's brow furrowed, _'Shit! How could I forget about the bet? She's thinking about the bet nothing more.'_

They talked more about school and stuff until the waiter came up to them.

"Here are your orders, two bowls of Ramen. One with beef chunks, one with fish and fried dumpling side dish."

The waiter sets their food and he bowed. They broke their chopsticks apart when someone unexpected came up to them.

"Hi Asuka!"

"Hikari!"

"Hey Toji!"

"Yo Shin-man!"

The new arrivals sat with them with their foods, Asuka and Hikari facing their 'dates' on the four people table.

As the girls gossiped the boys talked.

"So," Toji started, "Have you already picked Rei, or have you decided to pick both of them?"

"What?" Shinji blushed, "What ever do you mean Toji?"

The jock leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Kensuke was with me yesterday, and we saw you and Rei eating here yesterday. Now lie to me and tell me it isn't true."

The 3rd Child sweats, _'How the hell did they know I was here? Crap need escape plan. Aha!'_

"Ok Toji," he said confidently, "I'm going to answer that if and only if you can answer this."

"Sure man, ask away to your hearts content."  
  
"Do you really have to be cheesy about it?"

The jock shook his head, "No, but still you got to say it's kind of new for me eh?"

"Yeah, well anyway what are you doing here with the Class Rep? Are you taking her out?'

Toji blushed and elbowed Shinji, "Shut up! We're here because I… I mean she… I mean we bumped into each other here."

Shinji leered down at Toji, "Really now? Then if you just met why are you eating here?"  
"Will you please stop asking the damn questions?"

The 3rd Child held his hand up and they stopped talking as they 'dig' in.

The girls noticed the silence and joined eating. A while later Shinji stiffened after feeling a foot ride up to one of his pant leg.

Sensing his discomfort, Toji looked at him and asked, "What the matter Shinji?"  
He sweats as and tried stuttering, "No… nothing… nothing Toji, I'm fine."

Toji smiled and tried digging in again, but noticed something to different in Asuka. She was smiling and it was directed towards Shinji.

_'Hmm… Evil Smile of Asuka Stiffening of Shinji = Foot on Pant LEG!'_

He immediately looked down and sure enough there was a foot riding up Shinji's leg. He had a mischievous smile as he returned to his seat.

"Eh! Shinji, what do you think about 'dates' who ride their foot up their 'dates' leg?"

Both Children blushed and choked on their food. Seeing their discomfort Toji smiled and pushed his luck. "So Shinji did Rei do the 'ride' with you too?"

Shinji spurts water on his nose as Asuka choked again.

"Shut up Toji-kun," Hikari said.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop, but don't you think Shinji and Asuka here are a bit embarrassed?"

"Oh stop it… "

Suddenly an icy voice penetrated their ears, "Shin-chan."

"Oh no…"  Shinji sighed then turned around to face Rei.

"Shin-chan, why are you here with Pilot Soryu? I believe we already bonded each other yesterday."

Shinji scratched his head, "Well you see… I mean… I you know… about this… umm… "

The 2nd Child held up his hand, "Don't bother Shinji, you know Rei. He hadn't agreed to you yet, so that means you haven't won yet."

"I see…"  There was slight disappointment in her voice but only two in one million people can distinguish it.

"Want to join us Rei?" Shinji asked.

She nodded and sat beside Shinji, after seeing what Rei did. Asuka forced Toji out of his chair and sat beside Shinji.

"Asuka! You want to be with him eh?"

Seeing the irony of it all Toji managed to blush as Hikari slid next to him. Now after ordering Rei puts her left hand on Shinji, while Asuka on the other.

"Oh boy…"  Shinji sighed as he tried to enjoy his food.

**Central Dogma**

"Fuyutsuki are the preparations for the departure for tomorrow's vacation all set?"

Fuyutsuki nodded, "Everything is set for tomorrow Commander."

"Very good," Gendo stood up, "Is the AI on the Magi ready?"  
"Dr. Akagi has the data on it. She will bring it to you shortly."

He walked outside and Fuyutsuki followed him.

"Tell me Gendo, "Fuyutsuki said as he walked side by side with him, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Primarily to help our Commanding Staff to further double their efforts in working, secondly to provide amusement in one way or another."

"Amusement for you?"

Gendo nodded, "It's been a while since I have been amused."

"True, but you know what will make this vacation more umm… "

"Fun," Gendo added.

"Yes, fun. If we get them all to drink, just like what we did when you were the Commander of Gehrin."

"I do not even want to remember what Naoko Akagi did."

"Ah...  The good old days."

"I agree… I also believe it is beneficial for Project-e if the sides are all favored to me."

"And to add in my demise… my blood pressure shot up last week again."  
"Again Fuyutsuki? You should exercise more. Anyway I also need to loosen up a bit."

Fuyutsuki shuddered, _'Coming from you… I'm more nervous than what you really are thinking.'_

They walked through the halls and disappeared into the shadows of NERV.

**Misato's Apartment**

A while later Shinji took Rei home, with Asuka of course and they headed for their home. If you really think that Asuka will trust Rei alone with Shinji, well then your wrong. Anyway they arrived at Misato's apartment at exactly 1800 hours the same time Misato came home.

"So you two had a good date?" Misato asked as they passed the kitchen.

"It's ok…"

"It should have been great only if Rei hadn't showed up."

Misato leered, "Hey Shinji! I smell jealousy if you ask me."

"Misato!"

"Ok, ok. You two you better get your things packing. And Shinji call you friends and tell them to stay in one house. There NERV agents will pick them up."

The Children nodded and headed for their rooms. Shinji then headed for the wireless phone and took it in his room.

He lied down in his bed and dialed Kensuke's number. The phone rang and Kensuke picked up on the other line.

Hello Aida residence.

Kensuke, its me Shinji.

Oh hey! What's up man? Toji and I saw you yesterday at the mall… with Rei. Kensuke added a malicious tone in his last words.

Stop that, anyway Misato instructed you and Toji to stay in one house for tonight because we will leave tomorrow at exactly 0400 hours.  
Got it.  
Oh and please call Toji and tell him where you two will be staying. You can call me then to confirm where we will pick you up.

Ok, call you later Shinji JA NE!!!

JA NE

He pressed the button and the phone was silent he stood up and headed for his drawers. "Now what shall I bring?"  
He then began rummaging through his dressers. After an hour he got two bags full of clothes and rubbed his shoulders to relieve the numbness in them. He stepped out of his room and headed outside. There he found Asuka and Misato watching some TV.

"Hey you guys want something to eat?"

"Beer!"

"Soda!"

Shinji nodded and got their orders; he got what they wanted and then gave it to them. After a minute the doorbell rang, Shinji immediately got up and headed for the door. He opened it and he was surprised to see Rei there standing with her bag.  
"Rei? What are you doing here?"  
"Major Katsuragi instructed me to stay here for the night."

He got out of the way and lets her inside.

"Who was it Shinji?"

"Misato? Oh it was Rei."

_'Rei!'_ Asuka's defense kicked in, "What's she doing here Shinji-kun?"

_'Shinji-kun?"_ Misato thought, 'Asuka is acting weird, I wonder.'

Misato follows as Asuka strode over to Shinji and Rei. She eyed Rei from head to toe and smiled.

"Looks like Rei's ready for tomorrow."

Rei bowed, "Thank you Major Katsuragi."

"Well then let's go to sleep, Rei you can take the extra futon on Shinji's room."  
"Wait a minute!" Asuka interjected, "You mean Rei is going to sleep in Shinji's room?"

Misato nodded, "What's the matter Asuka? Are you jealous?"

The 2nd Child blushed and diverted her gaze, Misato chuckled and left them.

"Shinji, since you're team leader during the last Angel attack. You solve this then," she waved her hand and slipped into her room.

Shinji just stood there dumb-founded, "What… I mean… what did she want me to… umm do?"

"She wants you to resolve our recent dispute about sleeping arrangements," Rei said flatly and gripped Shinji's hand tighter, "But of course I won't mind you sleeping with me."

Shinji blushed as possible scenarios formed in his mind, _'Asuka's right, I'm a pervert.'_

"Umm… I don't know Rei," he said.

"Do not worry," sensing that Misato is gone to her room Rei decided to be bold, "But I really want to sleep with you now Shin-chan."

He blushed more and a bit of blood dripped from his nose as Rei caressed his chest rather seductively. Her face only inches and her eyes now held emotions. She was so cute if you put it in a Ranma ½ way.

"Get your hands off him you BITCH!!!" Asuka said, "You can't sleep with him."

"You will not hinder us Soryu," Rei replied, "And besides, I only want to sleep. I would have indicated if I wanted to have sex."

Shinji and Asuka's jaw dropped, _'What the hell…? She said it so casually.'_

"Of course I wouldn't mind if he wants to go that far," her cheek was tinted a bit.

Shinji and Asuka's jaw dropped lower, with a 'THUD'.

_'Oh no… '_

_'That Bitch!'___

"Anyway," the redhead said, "I will only allow you to sleep with him, if I sleep beside him, just to be sure and play it safe."  
This time Shinji almost fainted from blood loss, _'God what have I done to deserve this.'_

"Well let's go and prepare our beds," Asuka said rather cheerfully, "Let's sleep at Shinji's room."

"I agree," Rei nodded.

Shinji gulped, "Don't I have a say?"

Both girls looked at him knowingly, "I guess not… "

**30 Minutes Later**

The three Children are now practically tucked in on the three futons that were laid side by side in Shinji's room. Rei then opened one of her eyes and slid closer to Shinji. Now the air-conditioning was in full blast and Shinji has full knowledge of it. So it really makes sense if Rei begins to guide Shinji's arm over her head and she rest her head on his arm.

_'She's just… cold. Right Rei is cold… _ _'H_e thought trying very hard to convince himself.

Asuka although lightly snoring, was in truth faking her sleep.

_'You can never get the upper hand Rei!' _Asuka thought as she tossed and turned.

The 2nd Child then slipped into Shinji's side, although reluctantly he folded to her 'wishes' to be comfortable. She tucked deeper into Shinji side and buried her face in his neck, puts her arm across his chest and tickled his neck with her breathing. If he wasn't fully awake before, he is now. Shinji's heart was already racing when Rei made her move, now Asuka had already done hers. His heart thumping he tried to relax and be comfortable, but still logic will always count.

_'Oh man…  Don't tell me she's cold too.'_ Asuka grips him tighter, _'Yes, she is cold too.'_

If you think about it how can one shy and introverted boy (like Shinji) be able to sleep if there is someone nuzzling his neck (for example Asuka), and someone who has buried her face into the comfort of his arms whom may I add are both pretty (and Rei). Although most guys will kill in his position he was really praying that he get a goodnight's rest.

"Why me…?" he whispered again as Asuka and Rei pulled him tighter.

**Morning – 0400 Hours**

Two shadows came up on Misato's apartment. A man garbed in a simple white T-shirt and black cotton pants. The other one wore a black suit, which was a standard issue for members of Section-02. The first man fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Open the door," he commanded with a husky voice.

The second man obliged and in a minute the door slid open. The first man walked through the apartment and opened Shinji's door.

He walked inside Shinji's room and walked over to his bed.

"Shinji wake up. Let's go."

The 3rd Child shot up and faced the speaker of the voice, "Father?"

Of course Rei and Asuka were cuddled against him they were dragged with him when he shot straight up. With their gears adjusting they scanned the room and both set of eyes fell on the sight of the Commander.

"Father…? I mean Commander Ikari?" realizing what she said Asuka blushed and clutched Shinji, _'Where the hell did that 'Father' came from.'_

Rei showed her icy exterior but still clutched Shinji's arm, "Greeting Commander."

Gendo fixed his glasses, adjusted his T-shirt and walked out, "I will wait all of you in your living room. Please wake Major Katsuragi immediately."

With that he left with a hidden grin in his head, _'My son's quite a lady's man.'_

The Children was left dumb-founded, "Did my father just come here to wake us up?"

"I think so too Shinji," Asuka looked at Rei, "Any ideas Wonder-girl?"

"I believe it is wise if we heed what the Commander said."

Rei stood up, "I shall wake Major Katsuragi."

"I'll make some tea," Shinji said.

"I'll take a bath now," said Asuka as they all stood up and headed outside.

Rei walked into Misato's room and shook her awake. With her gears still running on low gear Misato on her 'casual' dress made her way into the kitchen. Took her morning beer out sat on the couch and opened it with a soft 'psst'.

"Misato," Shinji called out, "I don't think you should do that."

The Major just ignored him and drank the beer in one slug. She slammed the can on the center table and screamed bloody murder. Just then someone sitting across her coughed and made his presence known.

"Greetings Major Katsuragi, I didn't expect you like this in the morning."

Misato's eyes widened as her gears kicked into overdrive, she noticed that she was sitting in front of the Commander of NERV in her casual clothes in a provocative fashion too. And she also did her morning ritual in front of him.

She immediately fixed her sitting position and sat professionally. With the boring gaze of Gendo right through her, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable, just then Shinji came up on them with his tea.

"Father," Shinji said rather coldly, "What do you want to drink?"  
"Tea," Gendo said not even flinching a bit, "With two drops of honey."

The 3rd Child nodded and complied with his father's wish, _'Weird, he's asking me something else rather than EVA.'_

They fixed themselves and were ready to go in an amazing time of 15 minutes.

**A/N: Pretty fast don't you think? Well girls usually dress for hours but we can make an exception when it comes to NGE. Hehe ;) **

They were all set; all Commanding officers will ride with Gendo and all the teenagers in one van. Shinji sat in the back all the while thinking he will be ignored the rest of the way. But still the consequences of the bet kicked in and he was once again pinned by the 1st and 2nd Child. He sighed as they headed for Toji's house.

"Shinji?"  
"What is…?"  He adjusted in his seat to give better comfort for both girls with him, "… it Asuka?"

"Why are we heading for the jock's house?"

"Well… they all agreed to sleep in Toji's house," he said meekly.

"What!?!" Asuka shot straight and looked into Shinji's face, "Hikari slept at your perverted friend's house. Worse Kensuke no Baka is better, Hikari might not be a virgin anymore."

"Will you please stop speculating and… Eek!" he jumped a little as Rei's 'naughty' hands made her way to his groin, "Rei what are you doing?"

There was no response and to his demise that Rei already fell asleep in his arms. Asuka's face flushed and she quickly slapped her hand away. Putting her pout face, Asuka looked momentarily at Shinji then buried her face in his chest.

"Oh boy… I can't even imagine the plane ride," Shinji said as he tried to settle down.

They fetched the rest of the guys and Gendo instructed them to be taken to a military airport. Of course when the Commander of NERV travels there is always an army battalion behind him. They got off the runway and got in the private plane available for NERV official flights. The Boeing they got in was for themselves, much to Asuka delight and Kensuke's enthusiasm.

They all boarded the private plane, The Pilots with their friends, Misato, Ritsuko, the Bridge Bunnies and the two Commanders. The plane took flight and they all settled down.

"We have approximately 4 hours of flight," Gendo announced, "I suggest you all have a few more hours of sleep."

Almost instantly all of them sets their chairs down and made a make shift bed. Excluding of course Gendo and Fuyutsuki. Shinji and the two girls however, are still debating on the sleeping arrangement.

"I'm telling you Wonder-girl, Shinji will be in the right side and I will be in the middle."  
"I do not agree to that setting Pilot Soryu. You wish to take advantage of him when he is sleeping, thus increasing your chance of having him."

"Taking advantage? You're the one who's taking advantage of him in the first place!"

"I do not have any memory that I took advantage of Shinji-kun." _'Must pick words carefully in front of the Commander.'___

"Hey!" Toji called out, "Would the two of you pipe down!?!"

Asuka frowned and nods, "Fine he sleeps in the middle, but I get most of his body though."

Rei shook her head, "I believe it is wise if we share him, and you must admit that you are very aggressive when it comes to him."

Asuka blushed at Rei's statement, "Whatever do you mean Rei?"

"I know what you are hiding. But rest assured I will keep it to myself only."

Shinji thought he heard as sigh of relief from Asuka but quickly dismissed it as a wind passing by. He slid to the small bed in the plane and immediately fell asleep. A while later the two girls soon followed.

Unbeknown to them Gendo was amusingly watching them.

"Gendo?"

"Hmm? Do you wish to ask something Fuyutsuki?"  
Fuyutsuki sat down beside him, "Is it really that amusing to see two girls fight over your offspring?"

"My son Fuyutsuki, he is my son."

_'So now you're claiming him,'_ the old man thought, "I know that, but the amusement in you tells me more than I need to hear."

"I am relieved to know that he still has my charms," said Gendo as a thin smile slipped in his face.

_'It looks so… so unnatural for him to smile,'_ Fuyutsuki thought as they looked on ahead.

Five hours had gone by quickly and they landed at the airport. They all excitedly got out and looked up at the tropical sun.

"Ah!" Asuka stretched, "It's so nice to get out of Japan once in a while."

"I agree," Shinji said as he was grabbed by Rei's hand, "What do you think Rei?"  
"It is… warm here. I… it is agreeable to stay here and… relax."

"That's the spirit kids!" Misato said cheerfully while unmercifully dragging Toji by the neck who was blushing a lot all the while Hikari followed frowning.

"Philippines, the Second World War had ravaged this land."

Fuyutsuki nodded as Gendo walked ahead of him, "Listen everyone!"

Instantly all eyes turned to him, "We will ride a bus to a resort that was reserved a month ago."  
They boarded the bus and headed out into the highway.

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:**

Reviews rev me up in writing, so please take some time to say I suck or am I doing a decent job on writing, PLEASE, ONEGAI!!!  
Ok that's enough begging, for all readers. I'm not as faithful in writing as before because I extend my time in playing MU Online. So please bear with the long updates.

Also enough pre-readers for Temptation Island, I need pre-reader for Vampires. Pls. check profile page for story.

Thank you, **Scarabeye**** 3000**

**Other fic news:**

Cold Heart = Being edited and re-tooled by Chaospip. Fellow member of 

Cold Heart Chapter 7 = No replies yet.

The Mafia Part 11 = No draft yet, writer's block (groan).

Bad Shinji Part 9 = Draft 10% incomplete.

Temptation Island Part 4 = Draft 10% incomplete.

Vampires Part 2 = Draft 10% incomplete.

**JA NE!!!**

**Scarabeye**** 3000**


	4. Day One

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Temptation Island**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Four: Day One**

**Pre-reading done by Eric**

**Philippines**

After arriving at the island, Shinji and the others board a bus and headed out for their hotel. Gendo sat in front with Fuyutsuki, Misato and the Doctor at the other side. Shinji and the others however, crowded the back seats.

"Hey look at this! The seats have swivel features."

"That's good," Shigeru said, "Form a circle so we can make some make shift table."

They all obliged and they sat beside with each other.

Shinji with Rei, and Asuka on both sides, (as if that wasn't obvious). Kensuke and Makoto, (The Manga Freaks). Shigeru and Maya, (I don't know about you, but I think they look good with each other). Toji and Hikari, (Oh please, you would have predicted that).

Meanwhile as the group in the back seat chatted, Gendo did the unthinkable. He puts his hands high, stretches his arms like a cat and yawned loudly.

"HO-HUM!" Gendo stretched, "It feels so good to loosen up."

He turned his head and saw Fuyutsuki slowly edging away from him, "What?" the Commander asked.

The old man stuttered, "Nothing it's just so… so unnatural… so… so weird."

"Oh come on Kozo, lighten up!" Gendo said rather cheerfully with a little smile in his face.

Misato and Ritsuko stared flabbergasted as the Supreme Commander of NERV took off his glasses as he cracked his knuckles and stretched some more before leaning back into his chair.

_'God!__ He looks so much like Shinji-kun,'_ Misato thought as she wills her brain to comprehend, _'Funny, my brain can't accept the memory of Commander Ikari's smile.'_

Ritsuko looks deeper in Gendo's face and frowned a bit, _'The Bastard, I wonder if Asuka and her child will be like my mom and me when it comes down to his son. I shudder when I compare those two.'_

Gendo leaned his head and was asleep in a little while. The others with him managed to relax and also tried getting some sleep.

Back to the backseat guys, the Fire and Ice Goddesses were constantly pestering Shinji.

"I tell you Wondergirl, he doesn't like Pringles!" Asuka insisted, "He likes Lay's better."

Rei shook her head and held the two snacks up, "Both brands of this junk food have the flavor you want. Please choose and I will feed Shin-chan."

"What!?!" Asuka reared back, "Why should you be the one who will feed him, you might choke him."

Rei shook her head again, "I… love Shin-chan. I would not hurt him."

The red haired German grits her teeth as she tried regaining control, _'Got to show maturity in front o fthe Baka!'_

"Well then, if you really love him you wouldn't mind kissing him," Asuka dared.

"Umm… excuse me."

"Shut up Shinji will you?" Kensuke said, "Here comes the good part, wait a minute… where's my camera?"

The 3rd Child shook his head as Rei nodded her head, and brought her self close to him.

"Oh shit…!"

"Shut up Toji-kun," Hikari said as she elbowed the jock.

"Ow! Alright, sorry Inchou."

The group waited in anticipation as Rei inched closer, Hikari's cheek began to color and gripped Toji's shirt tighter. A little sigh escaped her lips as Toji suddenly raised his eyebrow, "Oh dear…"  Hikari whispered.

_'What the hell is Inchou thinking now?'_

His breathing delayed a bit as Hikari leaned closer to him; meanwhile Kensuke wiped the sweat from his brow. The Bridge Bunnies were all playing it cool but a very long stare was earned from Maya as Rei inched closer to her precious Ikari-kun.

Suddenly Shinji's head was suddenly gripped and taken back into Asuka's arm.

"You can't have him!" the 2nd Child said forcefully as she hugged Shinji tighter in between her chest without realizing it.

_'God,'_ Shinji thought realizing he can't breathe, _'If this is the way I will die in between Asuka's chest… this can't be any weirder, but so be it.'_

"DAMN!" sighs of disappointment and frustration resonated as Rei frowned noticeably.

"Just like what you said before Wondergirl," she loosened her hold a bit as she felt Shinji's gasping, "You also can't have him."

Still frowning Rei responded, "Very well, I accept this challenge of taking this Bet to a higher level. As they say, you're on Asuka."

Unbeknown to them Gendo was intently listening on the exchange of the words.

_'Very good,' _he thought, _'The scenario is going exactly as planned.'_

The Commander smiled inwardly and really began to fell asleep.

After an hour of travelling they reached the town of Puerto Prinsesa. The bus stopped at a convenience store to buy some things and picked a 7-Eleven store. They all stepped inside and one particular someone caught Shinji's attention.

It was a young lightly tanned longhaired girl. She walked over to Shinji, and picked up a few items. He just stared at the girl because Rei and Asuka were buying things completely forgetting him for the moment.

_'She smells like the sea,'_ he thought as she passed him and some hair brushed into his face as she turned around, _'She really does smell like the sea… the sea, so vast, yet powerful.'_

The girl looked at him with questioning eyes that he noted has brown eyes.

"Hello," the girl said, "Kumusta ka, ano pangalan mo? Taga-rito ka rin ba o bumibisita ka lang?" (Hello, what's your name? Do you live here or are you just visiting?)

Shinji's head reared back, _'What did she say? Maybe her native language, I'll try English.'_

"Hello," he said, "My name is Shinji Ikari, and we are here to take a vacation.", _'That didn't sound right?'_

"Oh," the girl said, "I thought you already live here. My name is Christine, how are you Shinji?"

The girl offers her hand and Shinji took it, he also noted her pretty and gentle face. Her deep brown eyes, her long pitch black and smooth hair. She looks beautiful and sexy too, able to compete with Asuka anytime.

"So Shinji," the girl picked another item, "Did you come here alone?"

"No," shaking his head left and right, "I came here with my father, some friends and some co-workers."

"Co-workers? You already work?" Christine said, "You're just a kid like me how can you work?"

_'You can never imagine how hard my work is,'_ he thought, "Well the company belongs to my father so it's ok."; _'I can't believe I'm lying again.'_

"Oh, so that's it. Well my father works as a restaurant owner near a big resort here. By the way, what's the resort were you will be staying in?"

"Oh!" he frowned trying to remember, "I think it's Dos Palmas Resort."

"Really?" the girl said excitedly, "That's the same resort my father's restaurant is!"

He nodded his head and unconsciously fidgeted, "So umm… Shinji… I think I heard your name before."

"You did? Nah! I'm not famous… "

"Yes you look normal, not that something about some famous kid in Tokyo-03, Japan or something."

He sweats as he tried to change the topic, "So…umm… can I come to your restaurant sometime," the girl looked at him slyly, "Just to eat, I promise."

Christine giggled, "You're very nice Shinji, why not come over?" she took some paper out, "Just show this to the manager and they will call me. Ok?"

He nodded dumbly and looked again as Christine paid for her items. After paying he walked her over to the door and said their good-byes.

"So, see you later ok?" Christine said giving him one of her smiles.

He nodded and waved, "Bye Christine."

The girl smiled once more and got into the back seat of the van. He was blushing a bit as he thinks of Christine. Suddenly some snickering in the back caught his attention.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, wait until Rei and Asuka sees this video," Kensuke said while replaying the whole scene in his camcorder, "Shinji you're in big trouble."

"Yes you are," Toji said who instinctively puts his hands into his shoulders, "But were willing to keep it a secret if you introduce us to that hot chic."

"What?"  
"You know what we mean," Kensuke said, "You already have Rei and Asuka, don't be so selfish keeping all the girls to yourself."

"She's not my girl," he reasoned although futile, "She's just a friend."

"Oh really, "Toji grinned, "Then what's the paper she gave you for?"  
"It's just something to… "

Kensuke butted in, "No need to deny Shinji, we completely understand."

"But she really isn't my girl," he shook his head and denial and begged for god's sake.

"Who wasn't your girl Shinji?" Asuka called out behind him.

The Three Stooges sweats as they turned and faced the Red-Devil. Stealthily Rei made it behind them and got the camcorder. She tinkered with it and played the scene earlier. She frowned again seeing Shinji with another girl, noting what got Wondergirl all riled up she walked over and watched with her. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly stared at Shinji and snarled. Kensuke and Toji looked at each other and stealthily slipped away.  
"Good luck Shinji," they called out.

The 3rd Child frowned and murmured, "Traitors."

He whimpered as Rei and Asuka carried him off into the back to the bus. The others looked on as if nothing had happened. After getting all their needed things, Commander Ikari ordered everyone inside and they left for the Dos Palmas Hotel.

**Dos Palmas Resort**

Commander Ikari walked over to the front desk. He cleared his throat and the desk clerk attended him.

"Yes sir?" the young lady in the desk said, "May I help you?"

"Yes… umm… I have a reservation under the name Ikari."

"Ikari?" the desk clerk looked on her terminal and checked, "Ikari, ah yes. 7 rooms for 14 people."

Gendo nodded as a bellboy led the way and took their bags. He hailed everyone with him and they gathered at the lobby.

"At the height of recent events everything that you will use in this hotel has been paid."

Cheers sounded and the Commander waited until the hoots and whistles died down.

"But," putting his dark Gendo pose (the one when he looks down and he has a dark look with glasses gleaming with an unseen light), "We need to cut the cost on some things."

"Great their cutting room service!" Toji blurted out.

Kensuke frowned, "No cable? No late night anime?"

"Food? Anime? What are you guys thinking?" Asuka snorted.

"Aww… no surfing?" Shigeru said, "I thought were going to surf up?"

More groveling was heard as Gendo's patience was really extended.

"AHEM!" the groveling stopped, "There will be no cost-cutting in recreational activities or that sort."

Long sighs exchange the groveling until the Commander said the real deal.

"We will have to share rooms."

"WHAT?!?!"

"I'll room with Shinji!" Both Rei and Asuka said at the same time and both grabbed him at the same time.

"Asuka whom will I room with except you?" Hikari whined.  
The redhead smiled slyly, "To Toji of course!"

The brunette's eyes grew wide and blushed a deep red. Meanwhile Toji remained uninterested, but was secretly hoping the same thing.

_'Inchou… one night alone.__ Ah! There are butterflies in my stomach.'_

"Everyone keep quite!" , _'I'm losing control of this situation.'_ Gendo thought, "As I said we will share rooms. And we already chose randomly what the sleeping arrangements are."

_'Me with Shinji, Me with Shinji, Me with Shinji, Please Kami-sama,"_ both warring girls thought in unison as they held Shinji tighter.

_'Oh please, with Inchou, please.'_

_'With Toji-kun, with Toji-kun.'___

"Ahem… Shinji Ikari with Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu at room 403."

_'I'm with HIM, but with HER too!?! GRRR!!!'_ both girls looked at each other and flashes of electricity crossed their eyes.

"Toji Suzuhara and Hikari Hokari at room 405."

"YES!" both mentioned names raised their hands in victory, but soon blushed like summer tomatoes when they felt everyone's stare.

"Shigeru Aoba and Maya Ibuki at room 406."

"I don't mind really," Shigeru said, "What about you Maya?"

"Well… I really should… you know… "

"No one may protest on this, let's continue Ritsuko Akagi at room 503, Kozo Fuyutsuki at room 404"

"May I ask why am I in the 4th floor?" Kozo asked while leaning down to him.  
"Simple," Gendo grinned, "You'll have to watch over the Children if they're keeping their hands to themselves. And that is also the reason why your room is in the middle, so you will hear them at night."

The old man shook his head, _'Gendo knows I have a weak heart when it comes to this. 'Are you trying to assassinate me in an inconspicuous way?'_

"Makoto Hyuga and Kensuke Aida at room 502."

"You do like manga right mister Hyuga?"

"Me? Do I like Manga? I worship Manga."

Both smiled like geeks and each one took out a manga copy of their own.

"I Gendo Ikari will take residence at room 504."

"Umm… Commander," Misato raised her hand, "I don't have a room."

"You already have one Major, but you will share it with Kaji Ryouji."

"DAMN! Why does it have to be him?" she kicked a trashcan which fell in front of Kaji who appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Misato," giving one of his trade mark smile, "I made sure there was a Jacuzzi."

"Shut up!" the Major blushed and headed up in the elevator.

The others soon followed, but before Ritsuko got inside someone pinched her butt. She jumped up a little and looked back immediately. He caught Commander Ikari grinning and purring a bit at her. Letting a small smile out she followed Gendo in the elevator.

_'He's acting very weird,'_ the Doctor thought as she was pinched again, _'I wish we had a vacation more often,_

**1 Hour later**

Gendo called on every one with him and took them to a small restaurant near the hotel.  
"Everyone," he called out, "Let's have lunch!"

All mentioned gathered around him and made their way to a restaurant named The Bureaucrap. (Spelling was intended coz I hate Bureaucrats. They ask too much question.)

"Bureaucrap?" Asuka said while holding Shinji's right arm, "What kind of 'crap' is that?"

"Was that a pun Asuka?" Toji leered.

"Hikari," she teased, "You should keep your boyfriend on a leash."

The Class Rep blushed again and released Toji's arm much to the jock's dismay.

_'Thanks a lot Asuka, hey! Wait a minute… I know this restaurant. It's Shinji hot chic restaurant.'_

"Hey Shinji!"

"Yes Toji?"

"Do you remember what that hot chic in that store told you about?"

Shinji frowned, "Yes, some kind of restaurant. I think?"

"Well, take a look at this. It's the only one here, and it's next to the hotel."

_'Shit! Toji's right!'_ Shinji sweats as they neared the door, "God… I'm dead."

"Hey Shin-chan," Asuka queried, "What were you talking about a restaurant or something about near our hotel?"

"Nothing," he denied, "It was just that the hotel looked familiar."

"Don't listen to him," Kensuke injects, "This might be the same restaurant that hot chick Shinji met a while ago was talking about."

"I will not any other woman seduce you," Rei said, "Soryu is enough competition for me."

"Why Wondergirl?" the German smirked, "I'm too much of a woman for you?"  
"No," she said quietly, "You are too much of a man for Shin-chan to be liking you. He prefers a calm, and disciplined someone. Perhaps someone like 'me', looks like 'me', and the same name as 'me'," Rei said putting emphasis on the 'ME's'.

"What are you blabbering about Wondergirl?"  
"Simple," Rei also smirked at Asuka, "He will prefer 'me'.

"Never!"

"Oh! Will the two of you stop bickering I can't take it anymore!" Misato shouted before they came in.

The two stopped and they all stepped in, Gendo ordered a table for the Commanding officers and a table for the children. A cheeky waitress came up to them and got them their orders.

"What will you be having Sir?" the waitress said taking out her pen and her order slip.

"Do you have traditional Philippine foods?"

The waitress nodded, "Yes sir, a wide selection of seafood, poultry, meat, and vegetables."

"Very good then," Gendo looked at the menus, "Give us two orders of Pork Sinigang (Broth) good for five person each, and a dish called Bicol Express (Spiced meat with coconut milk), 2 orders good for five person each please. Also include Japanese fried rice with this, and let them pick their drinks."

"Commander," Rei said standing up and looking at him directly, "I dislike eating meat."

"Ah!" The Commander scratched his head, "I forgot, oh please include this dish callled

Chopsuey."

Rei reseated herself and everyone picked his or her own drinks.

"You know just for the facts," Commander Ikari said, "That because Philippines were colonized three times, their native foods were mixed with Spanish foods, American and Japanese."

"Really Commander?" Asuka said rather excited to break the silence, "Can you name some?"

"Very well," The Commander took off his glasses and this earned a long stare from everyone around him, "Everyone, I am completely aware that I look like Shinji, now will you all please stop staring at me like that."

_'How can he read my mind,' _everyone thought except the Shinji, Rei and Asuka.

_'This Wonderbitch, how can I get rid of her?'___

Unbeknown to her, Rei is also thinking of the same thing, _'I need to get rid of Pilot Soryu.'_

_'Why do I always end up in the middle of all things?'_ Shinji thought, "Why me?"

Their thoughts were cut off as their foods were served in front of them.

"The Commanding officers are all seated at one long table, while the Children are all gathered at a large round table. Still, even with the large space of mobility Shinji still finds himself sandwiched between Rei and Asuka. They opened their plates and dig into the food.

Gendo looks on Shinji made an effort to balance which spoonful he will obligingly take in his mouth. Because both Rei and Asuka are now feeding him, Asuka was feeding him with all meat, while Rei all vegetables of course.

"Eat up Shinji," Asuka said stroking his cheeks, "You need your strength for later tonight."

"Whatever do you mean Asuka?" he asked innocently already getting the 'idea'.

"You know what I mean Shinji," she purred.

"Do you mind Pilot Soryu," Rei interjects immediately, "He's eating, please reconsider your teasing later."

Suddenly Rei's hand slid down his hips, "Am I right Shin-chan?"

"Stop feeling him up!" Asuka bursts out rather loudly.

Everyone eating in the restaurant turned their eyes into the commotion.

Asuka looked down and blushed red, to her great shame. She buried her face into Shinji, which caused a scowl to appear on Rei's face.

Which in turn also leaned her head on his shoulders. He sighed as his hopes of eating now gone. Seeing their friend's woebegone expression on his face. Toji walked over and gave him a spoonful of food from Shinji's plate.

"Thanks Toji," Shinji fidgeted, "That's what friends are for man."

"I'll do that!" the two girls near Shinji reached for the spoon at the same time.

This caused the spoon to fell of their hands, which might I add has some hot soup and spill into Shinji's pants.

"Oops, Sorry Shin-chan," Asuka said taking a table napkin into her hand, "I'll get it."

"No, I will get it for him," Rei argued, "I shall wipe it away."

"No, I will Wondergirl."

"I will."

"I will!"

Shinji looked down again and sighed, "Why me? Oh god… of all the people of this god-forsaken rock, why does it always have to be me?"

After lunch Shinji looked around the hotel and the nearby beach. But noticeably Rei and Asuka were missing. He shrugged it off and thought that they got bored or something. He walked near the edge of the beach and let the waves touch his naked feet.

"The wet sands feel so good in between my feet," he murmured.

"Yes they really do," a voice behind him spoke.

He spun around and found Christine standing behind him, "Hi Shinji, say I thought you were going to come at our restaurant?"  
  
"We all did, my friends, and my co-workers ate our lunch there."

"Oh," she said a little disappointed, "Well, at least you didn't lie about you coming there. But you did lie in one thing."

Shinji looked at the sunset and looked back at her, "What do you mean?"

"Shinji, you work for NERV right?"

He sweats as his secret is out, "I don't understand."

"Look, your Japanese, your name is Shinji Ikari and that's the same name that Pilot of those big robots is."

"It's just coincidence," he denied futilely.

"Then is it still just coincidence that you two have the same picture?" Christine took a photo out and it showed Shinji on top of Unit-01's right palm.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I guess you knew my secret."

"YAY!" the girl fisted in the air, "I was right! You are Shinji!"

"Umm… Christine, just for your safety please make it a secret that you do not tell anyone about my secret."  
"My safety? Oh… I understand that's ok Shinji."  
He smiled and looked on into the setting sun with his newly earned friend.

**An hour before some 'SHUT EYE' Room 403**

Shinji opened the door to his room and walked inside. There's something fragrant in the room that he noted. He walked inside the bedroom and flopped onto it.

"Gosh, I'm so tired."  
A voice suddenly floated in the air, "Shin-chan."

He raised his head and his eyes almost fell out of its socket when he saw Rei in a sexy overflowing silk bathrobe.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,'_ the mantra repeated on his head as Rei neared him.

Rei sat beside him at the large bed and cuddle with him.  
"Only one thing would really make me break the blood on my nose. That would be Asuka in a… "

"Oh Shinji," someone called seductively.

He raised his head again and his nose bursts into blood, he just saw Asuka in a red lacy bra. With a red silk robe which she obviously took off as he looked up at her.

"Oh kami… " Shinji said gasping, "Let me die now!'

The two cuddled up at him and they all fell asleep with dried blood around the white blood sheet.

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATES, I GOT REALLY HOOKED ON THE ONLINE GAME MU AND TOOK MOST OF MY TIME SORRY AGAIN**

I want opinions if I do a good job on relationship or should I stick only at Action/Adventure genre? It depends on your opinion if I will finish this as a Romance and Humor or another Action/Adventure.

Also if you want some fast update, then review more so I can be **guilty **enough to tear away myself from playing **MU ONLINE** it's so **ADDICTIVE!!! **It drives me nuts!

**P.S. : BUT I CAN NEVER ABANDON MY FELLOW FANS AND READER OF EVANGELION FANFICTION NEVER I WON'T ABANDON YOU ALL:**

Thank you, **Scarabeye**** 3000**

**JA NE!!!**

**Scarabeye**** 3000**


	5. Yeah its Day Two Update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Temptation Island**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Five: Day Two Scuba Diving and Drinking**

**Pre-reading done by Demdem**

** Philippines **

Shinji's eyes opened and he was quickly aware of the numbing in his arms. He looked down and sighed, there just like what he thought he dreamt last night was the two girls in his life who is currently making living a very complicated thing. Though he also can't deny being happy after seeing Asuka and Rei sleeping together rather harmoniously.

"The forbidden union of Fire and Ice," Shinji shook his head as he tried to slip away without waking the two girls, "Boy what a day."

He succeeded and walked into the restroom. He turned the faucet on and watched as the crusted blood on his face washed away into the drain. He dried himself and was rather curios at the sound of his name being called.

"Shin-chan," Rei and Asuka called out, "Come here for a minute."  
He approached the bed and was immediately pulled in by the two girls.

"Hey!" Shinji said as he struggled futilely, "Wait a minute."

"You forgot to give me my morning kiss Baka," Asuka said as she straddled him and closed in for the kiss.

"Good morning Shin-chan," Rei said as he kissed Shinji in his lips rather quickly, but it was more like a 'peck'.

"Hey! How dare you do it first Wonder girl?"

"You are too slow Soryu," Rei said as she puts Shinji's head in his lap, "That is why I took the initiative to be the first one to greet Shinji."

The door opened and in came Misato, "Good Morning guys and… what the hell are you doing to Shinji? COMMANDER!!!"

She ran out the door and bumped into the corner at the Commander who looks a bit disheveled and all.

"Commander!" Misato said, "What happened to you?"  
Gendo swayed, "Had too much to drink last night my head hurts. Where's Ritsuko?"

"No time for that Commander, follow me it's about our Pilots."  
"What about them?" Gendo yawned and scratched his head, "They didn't do anything right?"

"Nothing Commander… it's just… remember about the liabilities of having a pregnant Pilot?"

Realizing what Misato meant Gendo immediately straightened up his hangover now long gone, "Holy shit… where are they?"

"In their room sir," she said and immediately followed Gendo's lead.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gendo said as he stormed Shinji's room with Misato.

"Father it's not what you think," he quickly denied and crossed his arms in defense.

Gendo strode over to the bed and examined it; he found blotches of blood and screamed.

"OH NO!" 'OH_ YES! I was beginning to believe he was gay.'_

The commander walked over to Soryu and spreads her evening gown; there was some blood on it.

"Listen father… "

"Shut up boy, Come here Rei!"

Rei approached the Commander and he spreads her white evening gown. There were also blotched of blood on it.

_'Score!__ … Gendo that's not the time to think about that.'_, "Shinji explain yourself."

"Father, nothing happened."

"Prove it to me," Gendo said as he sat on the bed and lift up the sheets for him to see, "There are blood on both the bed sheets and their night gowns. Tell me nothing happened." _'I'm really enjoying this right now.'_

"Well it was like this; I came back to my room from the beach and headed for my room. There I heard Rei call me so I turned around, after I turned well… umm… my nose exploded," sensing he hadn't convinced Gendo continued, "Exploded in blood I mean, then after that I heard Asuka called me and uhh… my nose exploded again and I fainted."

Gendo leered at him and spoke, "Very well, it seems nothing really happened. I will let it slip," he slipped into his cheery self again, "Now why don't we all get some grubs to eat?"

Nodding their heads the other occupants followed. Just then Rei and Asuka stopped, "We're not dressed yet." The 3rd Child agreed and they were left alone once again. "Hey Shinji," Asuka said slightly sliding her nightgown off her shoulder, "Could you help me dress?"

He didn't answer, he stared blankly at them and headed for the bathroom again, "Why me?" Meanwhile Asuka and Rei sighed too behind each other, "Why does he have to be so shy?"

** The Bureaucrap **

Christine began to stir some eggs into a bowl and poured it into a frying pan. With a smiling face she opened her window above their restaurant. Their crew was just coming in and she could see a couple of tourist flocking towards their restaurant. "Hmm, I wonder if he will come here and eat?" she blushed as she imagined Shinji, "He is kind of cute, and he's really nice."

**A/N: P**lease read **PS** at the Author's note at the end of the fic.

Heading out in the main hall she spots Shinji and his group just coming in from the hotel. She also noticed the two girls obviously having a tug of war on his arms. "So Shinji has girlfriends? Oh well, I guess being famous really has its perks." Slipping into the kitchen she droned an apron and began cooking. A big fat man came up behind her, "So Christine, your helping out today at the restaurant?"

Christine smiled at the man, "Of course father, this is ours anyway." Her father smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, "Well that's very nice of you my child. But we are a little short on waiters today, so you think you could take over the floor now?" Christine looked at her father, "You mean I get to be manager again?"

"Well not entirely, you get to be head waitress again," his father said cheerfully. The girl nodded and headed outside. She scanned for some new customers and found none except.

Gendo waved in the air to summon the black haired brown-eyed girl who was reluctant to look at them. Christine looked around to find someone that can substitute for her in taking the order, but finding none shook her head picked a pen up and headed for the table. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

"Sit closer to me Shinji," Asuka demanded.

"No he should sit more to me," Rei countered, "I can give him more attention than you can."

"What? All you're going to feed him is just all vegetables, he needs meat Wondergirl."

"But what is wrong on being a vegetarian? There is nothing wrong on eating too many vegetables."

"Nothing?! Nothing?! Hah! Look at you; you're paler than a geisha."

"Geishas technically wear thick make-up," Shinji barged in, "To more like impress their masters."

Hearing this Asuka leaned closer to Shinji, "So you wouldn't mind if I wear thick make-up and be your geisha forever Shinji-sama."

Everyone that was chatting at their table stopped abruptly and looked at the quarreling two. Even Gendo looked at them and grinned without hiding it. Seeing Shinji blush erupted a whole lot of teasing and coos.

"Ha! The Devil has struck!"  
Hikari elbowed Toji, "Stop that, I think they look cute together."  
"Well upon counting it, I have about thirty shots where Shinji was blushing," Kensuke now turning his camcorder off.

"Are you some kind of stalker Kensuke?" Toji backed away.

"Not really, it's just for memories sake."

Toji leered, "Kensuke my friend, just tell me when you will come out of the closet."

Shinji snickered while Asuka smugly grinned, "You know there has been rumors that Kensuke is just befriending you two so he can sneak a peek at your wieners."

The 3rd Child looked at Kensuke suspiciously and shivered. Seeing discomfort Rei hugged him obviously irritating Asuka, _'Score one for me Rei Ayanami, Blue-haired girls rule!'_

Toji stared wide-eyed at Kensuke, "I knew it! That's why you're always hanging out with me."  
Kensuke face-faulted, "Will you please stop teasing me… "

"Good morning."

All eyes turned at the new speaker. "Hey your Shinji's new chic," Toji said as he pointed at the girl known as Christine.  
Threatening blue and red eyes immediately locked on at Shinji who immediately sighed and looked down. Turning their eyes at Christine, Asuka and Rei were burning holes on her face with their stare.

_'Competition.__ Again?' _Asuka shot Christine lightning before looking at Shinji's face again.

_'Must alert Section-02.__ Eliminate threat and go for the target.' _Rei thought as she gripped Shinji's hands tighter.

The Commander ordered while Kaji decided to talk to the Three Stooges, "Hey you three want to hit the surf later?"

"Surfing? Why not!" Shigeru said excitedly.

"Well I guess that's not so bad, I did surf before at Okinawa," Toji commented.

"I'll just watch from the sidelines and tape all of it," Kensuke said taking out his camcorder again.

"What about you Shinji?" Asuka said, "Don't you want to surf?"

The boy looked down and blushed, "Well… you see… I can't really swim that well." Upon saying it Rei's face came in front of his, "Very well Shin-chan, I shall teach you."

"You? Why should you teach him?! I should be doing that!"

Before another quarrel broke out their orders came up and they dig in to their food. With Shinji of course receiving nourishment from the two girls, Gendo still hasn't taken his eyes off his son. _'This is getting more interesting. I think he should learn to have it tonight.'_

With another hidden smile Gendo dig into his own food. However that sinister smile didn't escaped Ritsuko's eyes, _'He's planning something tonight. I wonder what it is?"_  
After eating the adults talked business while the teens grabbed some dessert.

"So Shinji, what shall we do today?" Toji asked shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his wide open trap.

"Hey, I think scuba diving is fun to do," Hikari piped in but turned as Toji grabbed her arm, "What's wrong Toji?"

The jock was beating his head as his mouthful of ice cream dripped from the side of his lips, "Brain freeze. OW!"

Coming to his aide Hikari rubbed his back, meanwhile Christine caught Shinji's eyes and signaled him to come. Excusing himself he heads for the bathroom.

"Umm… excuse me," he said prying Asuka and Rei's arms from him, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you," both girls said at once which earned a stare from the others.  
He blushed as things entered his mind, "Umm… I can do this on my own. Really I can, just… just let go ok?"

Both girls nodded as Shinji headed for the back. He then saw Christine waved at him and he followed her upstairs past the 'No Admittance Personnel Only' sign. She called out to him and nodded to follow her. Slipping into Christine's living room the 3rd Child now had the chance to relax.

"Well Shinji I didn't expect you to be such a playboy," she said with a hint of disappointment in it, "Funny, since that was expected since you were very famous."

Shinji's face went blank, "Umm… may I correct that statement? You see technically… how am I going to put it?"

Christine shook her head, "You don't need to lie Shinji. You can tell me excuses, probably the most absurd one might be that they bet that one of them can be your girlfriend in a week and you'll be the prize," she laughed a little, "That would be the lamest excuse for that."

Shinji looked down and looked at her knowingly, meeting his gaze with her own Christine's smile faded. "You mean… what I say is true? They bet on you?"  
The 3rd Child nodded, "Yeah, and I still have a couple of days more before all of this stops."

Christine smiled again, "So that means… you don't officially have a girlfriend?"  
He shook his head, "Unfortunately no, I don't have one. But I do have friends and you see all the people downstairs with me?"

The girl nodded. "That's about it when it comes to friends." Christine counted on her fingers and, "You mean those 13 people are your only friends?"  
"Well I do mean it, they say I'm a snob and very quite," he leaned on the chair he was sitting on; "I think they're right."

Silence reigned until Shinji stood up to leave, "Hey where are you going?"

"I have to get back, those two might get worried and find me here," he chuckled a bit, "You don't want to face those two when they're pissed." _'I shouldn't tell Asuka about this, she might flatten this house with her Eva.'_  
"Umm… maybe we can see each other later?"

"Oh, well… we're going to go scuba diving. Want to come with us?"

Christine nodded, "I will gladly come, when will you be leaving?"

"Maybe after this," Shinji walked over to the door, "So I should get going now."

"Yes maybe you should," letting Shinji leave and Christine dressing up to come with him.

Shinji walked casually as he went back to the table. Toji and Kensuke gave him a forlorn look as he sat down.

"Shinji," Asuka started, "Why did you come with that girl we saw earlier?"

_'Oh shoot! They saw me,_' Shinji paled, "Well you see… I kind of invited her… "

"Shinji, why are you associating yourself with a total stranger," Rei asked inquisitively, "Would you rather have a stranger beside you than in my presence?"

"No Rei you don't understand," Shinji said apologetically, "What I mean to say is… "

"Baka! Why her? What about me? I'm important too right?" Asuka said with moistness in her eyes, _'Hehehe, take that Ice Queen Rei no Baka. Tears on my eyes hehehe. I am a bad girl.'_

Not knowing what to do Shinji came over to Asuka side to comfort her. Rei looked at Asuka as the redheaded girl smiled slyly at Rei.

_'Shinji has fallen prey for her, Pilot Soryu is mocking me… that bitch.'_

_'In your face emotions Rei.'___

_'What did I do to deserve this anyway?'_

**MATI SCUBA DIVE AND INSTRUCTIONS**

The Children with Christine walked over to the counter to pay for the equipment they will use.

_'I can't believe Shinji allowed her to come with us? Rei is already in the way and this whore comes along too! How can I have him to myself then?'_

_'This Christine is threatening me and my assurance to win Ikari-kun. She must be eliminated.'_

_'Why are these two girls looking at me like that? God, that one looks like she wants to skin me alive?'_

Seeing sparks flying Shinji came in between the fighting girls, "Going now is a really good idea?" _'Making Christine come might not be a really good thing right now. You think Shinji? She's here already.'_

They came over a boat and they all boarded, Christine talked to the Pilot of the small craft while Kensuke took the scene. Shinji and his two goddesses were on one side and was completely squeezing the blood out of his arms.

"OI! Shin-man," Toji called out, "You should lay off on your playboy stuff."

Shinji blushed at Toji's remark and as Christine stared at him. The two girls shot the Filipina girl a look and snorted at Shinji. "SHINJI…" He sighed as the two girls hugged him tighter and glared at Christine the rest of the way. They reached their destination at the Coral Garden Island. Meanwhile at the Commander's place of being.

Gendo Ikari, one of the most feared men on Earth sat on a beach and was wearing a blue swimming trunk with a printed red leaf on it. He was sunbathing and suddenly two women in bathing suit came over to him.

"Hi," one blonde woman said, "Could you apply sun tan lotion for me?"

"And if you're done with that," another woman said, "You could come to this room."

Gendo smiled as he took the piece of paper and stood up to come with the women. _'Gendo you have done it again.'_ Meanwhile in a far and good vantage point, one woman who also has false blonde hair was glowing red in her enraged state.

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi sat on her hotel room with a binocular pointed on the beach below and was focused on the trunk clad Commander. _'Gendo you little bitch. I'm going to get you later, hey where's my whip anyway? And uhh… my handcuffs?'_

Leaving the two behind we came upon our Children.

"Do you have an underwater camera mount?" Kensuke asked.

The pilot of the boat nodded and got it from inside. Toji was assisting Hikari on her gear with a real red blush on his face. The two girls were exceptionally focused on Shinji who was putting his equipment in disarray.

"Rei! You're doing it the wrong way!" Asuka said annoyingly, "Take of his clothes before you can make him wear the swim suit."

The blue-haired girl shook her head, "If you really wish to see his 'boner' you will have to wait until tonight in the privacy of our room."

Shinji blushed, "Rei, don't be so tactful."

Seizing her chance Christine walked over to him and dragged him away to help him dress up. "Shh… Shinji you can't get dressed while those two were bickering now could you?" Nodding his head he followed and got his wetsuit with him.

"I told you Wondergirl, I'll help him," Asuka demanded.

"If you're so keen on helping him then why don't we ask his opinion on whom he will choose," the two girls turned and found he's not there where they left him, "Shinji?"

"Thank you Christine," they heard as Christine zipped up Shinji's wetsuit. Putting some of his diving gear on, he walked over to Kensuke to help him with his. Shooting her an evil glare the two walked over to her and dragged her at the back of the boat.

"Listen here," Asuka said making Christine face her, "What the hell are you doing here you… you Affenschwanz?"  
"I agree, why are you so persistent on getting close to Shinji?" Rei though unnatural for her also frowned and sparks flew from her red eyes, "Are you some kind of slut?"

With wide-eyes Asuka turned at Rei, _'Did Wondergirl just become bitchy?'_

Snapping out of it she continued her tirade, "Listen if you know what's good for you, you'll back off you hear me?"

Christine shook her head and grinned, "Last time I checked Shinji doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"Grr… how dare you! You're calling him on a first name basis!" Asuka fists had a protruding vein.

"What's the problem with that?" she leered at them, "Well this might be the reason why Shinji can't decide between you two."  
"Shut up," Asuka frowned at her, "How dare you teach me? Why I ought to… "  
"You ought to what?" Christine bluffed her eyes meeting Asuka, "You're going to hit me? What about it little girl?"  
  
( A.N. Well most readers will know the effect when Asuka was called a little girl right? Well, that's exactly what happened.) The redheaded German jumped, tackled, and saddled the black-haired girl. Trading slaps and scratches with each other, Rei merely observed and cheered Asuka in her thought, _'Go Pilot Soryu, get that bitch! Huh! I am… losing control again… I love losing control at this time.'_

With the commotion still escalating the others were unaware that there was a catfight in the back.

"Could you zip me up please?" Kensuke said and turned around from Shinji imitating someone with a nightgown.  
His friend grinned, "You know, even if you're really a gay it won't bother us."  
"Yeah!" Toji called as he zipped Hikari up, "Is it a nice fit Inchou? Anyway with all this… hey you hear something."

"I'm going to tear you to pieces you little bitch!"

"It's coming from the back," Shinji said inquisitively and saw a flash of red and black hair tumbling in circles and slapping noises. "Holy! They're fighting!"  
"CATFIGHT!" Toji yelled.

"Oh my god… is Asuka all right?"  
"This I got to see," Kensuke said as he took out his camera. They headed for the back and saw the two girls with scratches and bruises. With a strength born from panic, Shinji managed to dislodge Asuka from Christine. The redheaded girl merely stood up and brushed herself off, _'Payback's a bitch Christine, who's dominant now and… Huh!'_

Her face contorted as she saw Shinji comforting and fixing up Christine. _'Why that whore, she's playing the sick puppy routine.' _With that done he stood up and grabbed Asuka's arm, "Why do you have to do that Asuka? She's my friend?"  
  
She stood there shock, her arms hurting because he was squeezing it rather tightly, "Why… well… I mean… who… why…?"

"Why Asuka?" he asked again.

Frowning and shaking a bit from frustration, "So that's it. You take her side? FINE!"

Snatching her hand away she faced Shinji again and...

**SLAP!**

The 3rd Child reared back he saw Asuka's face was into tears and her body shook in controlled rage, "FINE! Who needs you!?! Wondergirl can have you and that… that whore!"  
She walked over to one side and took off her clothes down to her undies. Without shame and with anger and frustration over her she really didn't care. She just wants the vacation to end there and that. The others looked on surprised at her own actions and Shinji felt remorse and pity ebbing in.

"Listen… what I mean to say is… " Shinji said apologetically as he puts his hands on one of her shoulder.

She slapped the hand away and silent tears were still streaming down her face. Even Rei looked concerned at Asuka. "Asuka… I'm sorry and … "  
**SLAP!**

Two red hand prints now clearly reddened was printed on both his cheeks, "I don't want to hear you, let's just get in the water and get this over with."

Her voice was bland, unemotional and had an ordering manner in it. She did a 'rear back entry' and waded a bit farther from the boat. The other Children nodded and immediately got their own backpacks. Christine felt the atmosphere go down and became heavy, with a look of confusion at Toji and an uneasy stare at Kensuke she also got ready and dived in the water.

All seven Children worked their way underwater and swam around in small circles. They communicated underwater by using writing equipment and by light signals. Seeing that Asuka was alone Shinji tried to swam over her but was stopped by Hikari. She wrote something on her pad and showed it to Shinji.

"I'll handle this."

With a quick wading Hikari swam over to Asuka and tapped her shoulder. She can see through the goggles the Asuka was still crying and the Class Rep managed a hug through her equipment. Meanwhile now that Toji was alone Kensuke and him decided to do some underwater wrestling. Rei was floating unnoticed and was observing all the activities of her companions.

Hikari handling the situation on Asuka, Shinji swam over to Christine. The black haired girl turned as Shinji stirred the water beside her. Writing something down she showed it to him.

"I'm really sorry on how this turned out; I don't know how to say it."  
He replied and wrote something down, "Well it's really hard to satisfy her."

"I know, I'll arrange a private dinner for you two," she wrote immediately.

"You'd do that?" he asked and followed a little later, "Why are you doing this?"  
The answer came quickly, "I saw through her, she's not really tough. And besides she really, really likes you."

"How the hell did you know that?"  
Christine smiled, "It's a girl thing Shinji."

With a mind set Shinji swam a bit close to Asuka and lets his writing pad drift over to her. She saw it and looked at curiously. She took it and read the carefully written kanji. I don't know how he managed to write good kanji without a table.

"I'M REALLY SORRY, LET ME MAKE IT UP PLEASE, OH PLEASE LET ME."

Turning around she saw Shinji floating nearby, she swam over and took hold of his goggles. She yanked and salty water filled the empty gap, she lets it go and a **SLAP** resonated.

The dive ended and all the Children looked happy, even with the scene earlier. Scuba diving was undeniably one of Asuka's favorite and made her a bit calmer this time. Except Shinji who had an unmistakable print of a goggle on his face.

Toji shook his head, "It looks bad, really bad."

The two Stooges were with Shinji and was holding an icepack from their cooler, "God Shinji, I think it broke the skin."

Hearing words that Shinji was hurt, Asuka frowned on what she had done. Sensing her discomfort Rei walked over to her and spoke. "It is said that a man is so dense sometimes."

The 2nd Child chuckled, "You're talking to me. God, it's going to snow here."

They all headed back with the other two Stooges assisting in the swollen face of Shinji. With Toji and Kensuke taking turns in holding the ice pack while Moe or Shinji applied some anti-inflammatory ointment. Christine walked over to him and also assisted, this earned a gnashing of teeth from our fiery redhead.

"Be calm Asuka," Hikari ordered, "It's not the time ok… "

It was past lunch when they got back and there is still the visible pattern of a goggle on Shinji's face. They all headed for their rooms, except Shinji who headed for the beach and sat under one of the planted trees. He watched the vastness of the sea; he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep.

Someone sitting close to him disturbed his reverie. When he opened his eyes he saw his father's face also looking at the vastness of the sea.

"Father…?"

"Shinji," his father spoke in his low gruff voice.

The 3rd Child stopped; this was his father calling him. How in the world is he going to respond? Sure he has a father, but his father never acted fatherly towards him. But in his astonishment and surprise his father spoke in a lighter voice. A deep baritone in which in a couple of years the same voice he will be using when addressing someone.

"How's school Shinji?"

He sweat-dropped, _'Why is father asking me about school. Hell at least he's talking to me.'_

"It's…fine."

Gendo nodded, "You know your mother once said, "That the Angels were as numerous as the sands in the sea."

The younger Ikari chuckled, "That means I have to keep fighting err… piloting till the rest of my life."

"No," his father frowned, "It was just a quote, and don't you know how to distinguish a quote from a joke?"

"Were you telling a joke father?" the son said, "How was I supposed to know that. I'm not used to you talking me like this ok."  
"Well I guess it makes sense," the older Ikari considered it, "Shinji, do you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Father and son met gazes, the father with a steady powerful and assuring stare. And the son with the questioning look, like why is the sun shining. Shinji nodded and Gendo grinned, "Ever hit the bottles Shinji?"

"Bottles?"

In the distance Asuka looked on, "What the hell are those two laughing about?" Shaking it off, she headed for the hotel room for some room service.

The two Ikaris stood up and headed for the hotel, they ended up in front of a bar. The barman gave a bottle of brandy and they seated themselves on two large chairs facing each other. Gendo took a shot glass and filled it with ice and the colored alcohol, "Father… I can't drink… I'm underage."

"Nonsense," his father insisted, "Its time for your initiation."

Gendo nodded and Shinji gulped the liquid down. The alcohol burned his throat and he gagged as the liquid had trickled down to his chest.

"Oh my god…" he gasped as the alcohol made its way to his belly, "That was so rough… Ack! It's hot!"

The Commander started his story, "As you know, your mother and I were Commanders of Gehrin before NERV was established. The last time your mother took you to the base was also the last time your mother you saw your mother alive."

"You and mother were Commanders of Gehrin," he stared at Gendo questioningly, "What's Gehrin anyway?"

Gendo sweat-dropped, "Didn't I just tell you that Gehrin was the organization before NERV? And I thought you knew that Yui and I were officials of Gehrin? You were five then right?"

Shinji also sweat-dropped, "I didn't catch it, anyway I was only three then when mother died I think. And how am I supposed to know that you and mother were officials, I was three years old then."  
The alcohol was taking effect and the two were making ranting noise all around. Surprisingly Shinji didn't felt the effect of the alcohol, maybe because he was also drinking something Gendo was brewing. It consisted of tonic, egg and water.

"So father tell me," he said through slurred speech, "Just what is Rei to you?"  
Gendo chuckled, "Hmm, you think I will tell you huh? I wouldn't tell you anything of that matter, I maybe drunk but I won't tell you that Rei is intended to be my other child."

"What? You just said it," Shinji chuckled, "So sister is Rei, I mean Rei is (hic) my Sister? Wow! And I was beginning to like her (HIC)."

"YEP! I once liked the name Rei for when Yui was pregnant she said that I could choose the name of our eldest child. Well I chose Shinji for a boy and Rei for a girl; well you can see how it turned out right (HIC)."

The Commander and his son talked more things and finished drinking at exactly 12 midnight. Apparently there was so much to talk and catch about that they scheduled another session tomorrow. With Gendo escorting Shinji in the toilet once to 'sing' URKHHHHH in front of the toilet, he dragged his son and knock on his hotel room's door.

"Open up!" he shouted as Shinji limped on his shoulders.

The door bursts open and it was Asuka, she reared back and saw the Commander swagger inside and flopped Shinji on the bed. The Commander faced Asuka and Rei, "Now I want to make this clear! Be gentle on my son ok? See you HIC tomorrow."

Still swaying back and forth the Commander made it outside and slammed the door unintentionally. He staggered and fell face first onto the floor, one false blonde saw him and dragged him to her room. "Payback will be a bitch Gendo," Ritsuko said as she closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile at Shinji's room, Asuka took the roll of taking off his shirt which earned a rather bold comment from Shinji, "Honey baby, you're so persistent. I'm tired from last time." With his shirt gone she debated if she will go on the shorts. She was about to reach for the latch when Rei took hold of it and opened it, yanking it down Rei neatly folded his clothes and got him a new underwear.

Asuka gasped as Rei slid down his underwear, "Rei what are you DOING!?!"

"What does it look like?" the blue-haired girl said, "Is it not proper to change clothing before sleeping?"

"But Rei, oh my gosh… " apparently she got a glimpse of 'it' and her face grew hot, "… but your so… damn casual about this."

"There is nothing wrong with this," Rei said, "It's like undressing a baby, and I must admit I was curious about his capacity."

Asuka shivered and blushed harder as Rei playfully threw Shinji's 'wafting' boxers at Asuka, "EEK! Get it away from me!"

"Don't be like that," Rei said and turned to fix him on the bed, "I wonder if he will remember this tomorrow."

With Shinji sleeping soundly Rei cuddled up to him and kissed him with a peck on the cheek, reluctantly Asuka picked the boxers Rei threw at her and puts it in the dirty laundry bag. She then joined the other two in the sheets.

Finding the two evenly breathing she cuddled close to him and spoke in a hush voice, "I'm not mad at you Shinji."

She kissed him and tasted the brandy flavor that still lingers on his lips, he moaned happily and smiled noticeably. She also smiled and cuddled closer to him.

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:**

What do you think huh? An advance 'thank you' to the ones who reviewed and who will review too after reading, and a whole lot of conscience for you who don't review. NYUK! NYUK! NYUK!

**P.S.** I am very sorry again for the very long update; I had some things to straighten up with my co-author on my fic **Cold Heart** and some re-tooling of Chapters 4, 5 to 6,6.2 and 6.3 and of course well there's also my addiction to playing MU.

**Thank you for reading, Scarabeye 3000**

**JA NE!!!**

**Scarabeye**** 3000**


	6. Bye Christine! Hello new girl!

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Temptation Island**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Six: Day Three 'Dinner for Three'**

**Pre-reading done by DEMDEM**

**Room 403- The Children's room**

**7:00**

The 3rd Child woke up with two numb arms and a splitting headache, or in other words a really good cuddling from Rei and Asuka and a really bad hangover. He rubbed his temples and pried the two girls from his arms, satisfied that he didn't wake them he tiptoed or rather swayed through the room and tried not to stumble at the furniture. Reaching the bathroom he got on the bathtub and turned the cold shower knob.

Outside there were a couple of children making a sandcastle at the beach, when suddenly there was a girlish high-pitched scream from the distance. The scream died down after 10 seconds and one of the towers of the sandcastle collapsed. The children stared at each other and then looked down at the collapsed sandcastle. "Tang Ina! Ano ba yon?"

Back at the hotel the two girls shot up and headed to the source of the scream. They were about to rip open the bathroom door when it suddenly bursts open and out came the 3rd Child dripping wet and shaking. "Cold! God damn the water is so cold!"

Asuka cocked her head as she scanned the shower room, "Schiest! Shin-chan… you forgot to turn on the shower heater."

Shinji sweat-dropped, "There was a heater in there?"

Rei nodded, "There is one beside the shower head. Did the alcohol you induced manage to decrease your level of perception?"

The blue-haired girl stepped closer, "If the cold shower didn't cool you down. Please say so, so that I may help you in… cooling down your body."

Shinji blushed and stuttered, "That's very sweet of you Rei." _'Thank god they didn't notice little Shinji suffering from 'morning wood' right now.'_

Elsewhere Scarabeye grinned or rather Fate did, well whomever it was it was still grinning till this Chapter is finished.

"Hey Shinji what's that thing huh?" Asuka said as she pointed down south, "Oh I see morning wood."

The 3rd Child sighed. "Here we go again."

"Really now who were you dreaming about Shinji that you got such a 'hard' time today?" Asuka teased. "Was it me perhaps? With a whip, some candles, and leather?"

Shinji blushed, "Will you stop that please? I'm not into that stuff."

"Why are you so shy?" she pouted, "It wouldn't hurt to try you know."

"Apparently I have read that the contact of leather to the skin adds to the… enticement of the couple in their love making."

The other two Children looked at Rei, "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Remember my little red pocket handbook?"

"Ah." The 2nd and 3rd Child nodded.

**Room 503 Akagi, Ritsuko's suite**

Gendo woke up feeling really sore and a couple of twitching muscles at his ass. "What is this?"

Apparently the good doctor had a really good time last night with the Commander and now the Doctor was flopped beside her cat-dressed Commander Gendo Ikari. Of course Gendo completely droning the whiskers, claws, and the wagging tail. Seeing that Akagi is asleep Gendo had one thing in mind. _'Must flee… What in the world… is this thing in my butt??'_

He stealthily tried getting up and was about to come out of the door when he tripped on something. "What the hell…" Feeling something in his foot he looked down and saw some shackles locked to his foot. _'Oh shoot… '_

Ritsuko shot up and yawned, "Ho-hum! Meow… where's my… oh there you are." The Doctor smiled slyly. "Come here you, Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"

Gendo sighed too, _'Why… me…?'_

**Back at the Children's room**

"I'm not mad at you."

Shinji's face lightened, "You're not mad at me anymore?"

The redhead shook her head, "No. Just promise me one thing, there wouldn't be anything more than just me and Rei ok?"

The 3rd Child nodded slowly and surely as Asuka and Rei smiled at him. "Oh and I almost forgot Asuka," Shinji perked up, "Christine and I arranged something for you."

Asuka looked at him, "Whatever it is, just make sure Christine is not included. I'm not really comfortable around her."

"Well we should all go out now and eat some breakfast. Don't you two agree?"

Rei and Asuka smiled as Shinji offered his arms and they all walked out arm in arm.

The trio walked to the lobby and found Toji and Hikari with Kensuke fixing his camera. "Hey! Shinji!" the other two Stooges waved at him and he tried walking to them, but somehow he can't because Rei and Asuka are not letting him.

"Could you please let me go," Shinji pleaded to his two goddesses, "Just for little while?"

Asuka pouted a bit but released him gradually; Rei on the other hand tightened her hold a little bit more then also released him.

"Hey Shin-man aren't we gonna eat yet?" as if on cue Toji's stomach grumbled, "I'm kinda hungry right now."

Hikari giggled as Toji's stomach grumbled again. "You really are hungry Toji-kun. Hey! I know why don't we all just go and eat ahead of them."

Toji nodded as Shinji together with the rest headed for the Bureaucrap.

**Bureaucrap******

Christine together with his father was cooking in the kitchen when the all familiar bickering and the accompanied teasing of Shinji's group resounded on the air-conditioned restaurant.

"Christine, puntahan mo sila dun. Tapos tulungan mo ako ulit dito para makakain sila agad."

The black-haired girl nodded and takes off her pink apron. She heads out and welcomed Shinji, with a smile of course.

"Hi guys!"  
"Hey Christine!" Shinji waved meekly.  
Toji smiled while Kensuke acknowledged her by nodding his head. Rei also bowed her head and Asuka waved to.

"Umm… Christine I just want to say sorry about yesterday."

Everyone looked at Asuka. "Did she just say I'm sorry?"

Kensuke shook his head, "She said 'I just want to say sorry'."

"That's just the same Kensuke."

The otaku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know sounds different to me."

"Now you're just being silly Kensuke."

"Well anyway, sorry on how I acted yesterday… acting jealous and all that stuff."

Christine nodded, "I understand, if I was in your place. I would have done more for Shinji here."

The 3rd Child blushed which earned a scowl from both of our heroines.

"Ok I got your point, so umm… where can we eat I guess."

"Oh! I'm sorry, you can seat here." Christine motioned to a table behind her in the center of the restaurant, "This way the waiters can assist you more."

"Alex!" the Filipina girl waved her hand and a man came up to her. "Kunin mo iyong orders nila kasi kailangan kong tulungan ang papa ko."

"Yes ma'am."

They seated themselves and the waiter took their orders. After ordering the waiter left and the Children got the table to themselves. Shinji was chatting to Asuka while Rei listened and occasionally replies if she was asked. Toji and Hikari were doing quite good in their own terms and Kensuke, well he was in love with his new camera.

"Yep! Sure is nice to eat ahead of the adults," Toji commented, "I kinda felt restricted when they were here."

"Yeah, especially Misato-san," Hikari nodded, "They always found a way to tease me."  
Asuka leered, "Maybe because you were getting really attached to the jock here."

Hikari blushed as Toji mirrored the color of a tomato, "Stop that Asuka. Toji and I aren't like that. We're good… friends."

"Very good friends," Toji corrected but he regrets it as the sly stares multiplied, "Uh… well… we really are very good friends."

"Sure Toji, sure you are."

"Will you cut that out!"  
"No," Shinji said flatly, "Its fun you know to get you once in a while in your own game, and besides if you really are friends why are you reacting so much?"

"I was just… well… umm… defensive that's all. Nothing's wrong with that right?"

"Sure, sure… "

The teasing died down as their foods came up to them. Halfway through their meal the adults came up excluding Shigeru and Maya, Kaji and Misato, and Ritsuko. Kozo Fuyutsuki led the way as Makoto held a staggering Commander Ikari.

_'Baka-Ritsuko and her 'anal' instruments.__ Stupid, stupid.'_ Commander Ikari ranted in his mind, "Er-hem, I would just like to announce that the Boys will have a fishing trip today, while the females' gets to stay behind and… sunbathe all day long."

"Aww, but I don't want to part with my Shin-chan," Asuka pouted.

Rei also nodded in agreement, "I agree with Pilot Soryu, I wish to spend time in Shinji's company."

Gendo shook his head in his stupor, "There is no excuse, and this fishing trip is an affair for the boys only."

The girls in Shinji's arm can only pout as they finished their food and the boys left for the fishing trip.

**Big Bob's Boating and Rental**

"Surely Gendo you would have predicted last night."

"Will you shut it Fuyutsuki!" Gendo said rather annoyed as he walked like a cowboy towards the boat. "And besides I was really drunk last night."  
"Ok, ok I get the point. Anyway are we really going on a fishing trip?"

Gendo nodded, "I have read that in Western Traditions the father usually takes his son on a fishing trip."

_'Goodness, your getting weird Gendo.'_, "Oh, is that so?"

**Meanwhile at the Beach**

Rei wore her striped white and blue bikini while Asuka wore the red and white striped one. The two sat together in the beach with Misato, Maya, and Hikari under a large umbrella.

"You know, it really feels good to get away from our desk once in a while right Maya?"

The Bridge tech nodded, "But I wonder where Ritsuko-sempai is?"

"Probably just dizzy or something… or maybe she got drunk last night."

Just then the false blonde shows up behind them with a Coleman cooler brought by some bellboy. "Well you got one thing right Misato. I was really drunk last night."

"Oh, ok… what you got there?"

Ritsuko smiled, "Oh why don't you guess what it is?"

"Ok, I'll take the bet on."

"Its easy Misato, it's brown and has a yellow inside. And you like it with your curry rice."

"Yebisu."

"Gott, when will they stop acting like children?"  
Hikari cocked her head, "What makes you say that Asuka?"

"Look at them, they're about to reach their 30's and still asks and guesses things like that."

"What is wrong with a little… guessing game?" Rei interjected.

_'Verdant! The heat is getting to her, she's talking again… moreover it's not a stupid question or comment.' _Asuka took a can of soda and gave it to Hikari and Rei, "Who would want to guess about a beer?"

Misato's voice came up, "I do!"

The redhead chuckled a bit, "Figures, anyway what is Shinji to you? I mean all this betting game and stuff?"

"He is… essential to me now and I see him as an applicable partner and… a possible mate for life."

Hikari sweat-dropped, "Umm… Rei you know a mate is a term used for animals."

"Don't you mean a husband?" Asuka asked.

The blue-haired girl shook her head, "I do mean to use that term, because the animal called the chimpanzee has a 1 difference in human DNA."

"Gee Rei, do you honestly think I didn't know that."  
"Going back to our topic Asuka, yes I am willing to fight for Shinji," Rei looked at Asuka, "Even if it were you I will have to fight."

Recovering her air of aloofness, "You got to be prepared Rei. Because Asuka Langley Soryu always gets his man." '_Except Kaji… to hell with Kaji I have Shinji now.'_

**The Flier – Boys Fishing Boat**

Toji whipped his fishing rod and threw it 3 meters away, "Man, its kind of boring without some girls you know."

"Not entirely Toji-kun," Kaji smiled, "Its not easy as you think it is."

"Whatever gave you that idea Kaji-san?"

"You know Toji; most fish in these waters weigh more than 50 pounds. You don't want to know the weight they exert when they pull on your rod."

As Kaji finished talking there was a tug on Shinji's harness and he slid on the side of the boat. "HOLY SHIT!!! HELP!!!"

The other two Stooges raced towards their friend as they struggled to keep the 3rd Child on the boat. "Come on Toji, pull on Shinji's rod."

"Kensuke you sound like a pervert, a god damn one."

The military otaku pouted, "That hurts you know."

"GRR! Just grab my rod!" Shinji shouted his face livid with pressure of pulling in the weight of the fish. The three Stooges grunted and panted as they pull at Shinji's rod. The other adults looked on at the commotion.

"You should pull more Shinji-kun, let the fish drag the line but remember to reel it in too."

"God! We might have caught a shark or something," Toji said as he tugged and panted, "It's hard to reel it in."

"Do something Shinji!"  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm pulling ain't I?"

After reeling it in, pulling, tugging, being dragged at the side of the boat the said fish launched itself out of the water.

"It's a marlin fish!" Shigeru shouted over at the boat's lookout at the upper deck. "It is a marlin, a blue marlin!"

From where Gendo was sitting and enjoying the sun, he bolted up and pushed Toji and Kensuke away from Shinji. "Hey! What the…? Father?"

"Come on! Pull Shinji!"

"What are you doing?" Shinji said letting go of the fishing rod, "I thought you were asleep again."  
"Shut up I said! We have to catch this fish."

Smiling inside Shinji got a grip on his rod; I mean fishing rod and pulled in unison with Gendo.

Seeing that Gendo and Shinji working together really snapped Fuyutsuki's nerve, "I don't believe it; sure they hit the bottles last night! But this is… damn!"

The two male Bridge techs looked at their old Vice-Commander, "Do you need aspirin sir?"

Returning to his calm nature Kozo Fuyutsuki cleared his throat and nodded, "Please do get some, my dose is 500 mg now and I need two."

"Come on Shinji!"  
"Ok Dad!"

The other two Stooges whispered at each other, "What should we call Shinji's father? Mr. Ikari or Commander Ikari, or Sir?"

"I don't know… why should you ask me?"  
"You can call me Commander for short on your dilemma," Gendo said as he pulled on Shinji's rod, "Keep pulling Shinji!"

**A/N:** I know Gendo is acting too weird, I'm sorry but in the end of the fic you will all know why he's doing all this and he's being nice and all that shit. On with the fic.

30 minutes later the fishing was jumping and writhing on the boat's deck. The other males look appreciatively, "Wow! It's a lot bigger in real life."

"Uh-huh." The others nodded dumbly, "Good job Shinji!"

While the others pat Shinji in the back, Gendo walked on the top deck and joined Fuyutsuki in holding an ice pack on his head.

"What's your problem Kozo?"

The old man winced a bit after being called with his first name, "I almost popped my aorta when you joined Shinji. In pulling…his rod."

Gendo looked at him suspiciously, "You do know you sound like a pervert Fuyutsuki, a god damn one."

**Seele**** Headquarters**

Keele Lorenz visor glimmered eerily at the dark and poorly illuminated conference room.  
"Chairman Keele," Seele-02 said, "It seems that Gendo had scheduled a one-week vacation for his Commanding officers."  
"Yes, it seems to be that way. Nevertheless he hadn't seemed to contact us, well chairman what do you suggest?"

Keele rubbed his chin, "Do you suggest we send someone to infiltrate and go undercover to their activities?"

There was a long silence until without word all members of Seele vanished and all lights of the monoliths went out.

Keele grinned, "Then it is settled, activate Codename: Mahogany."

With that done his monolith's lights also went out.

**Japanese Embassy: Philippines**

A girl with Mahogany hair stepped inside the Japanese Embassy. She headed for the safety deposit boxes manager and presented her ID.  
"I would like to get 'Yurishka', upon orders of the 'Cyclops'."

The manager nodded and ushered her to follow; she was led to a secret room and was told to wait.

In her waiting silence she took one last look at her cell phone._ 'The old men decided to activate me. Well this mission might be not that bad.'_

The manager came back with a safety deposit box in hand. He handed the box to the girl and headed outside. After being left alone she immediately took out her key and opened the safety deposit box she then took out a folder, which contained her orders and her personal papers.

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY, BURN/DESTROY THIS DOCUMENT AFTER READING

Codename: Mahogany

Activation code: 'Girlfriend of Steel'

_Mahogany your primary objective is to obtain information, if any about the intentions of the Commander of NERV identified as Ikari, Gendo in his recent unprecedented activities. Secondary objective you are to associate yourself with the 3rd Child identified as Ikari, Shinji to obtain more information on the said matter._

_If by any chance your cover is blown you are to contact another asset. Please see enclosed photo of the said agent. Your passports and legal papers are inside so is your pocket money, you do not have full diplomatic immunity so exercising extreme caution not to eliminate any civilian is a must. Also take extra precaution as Section-02 agents are and might already be alerted of your presence._

_Travel to Puerto Prinsesa, Palawan and immediately contact our other asset. He will respond to his activation code._

_'I am looking for the 'King' and the 'Prince'.'_

_Failure is not an option, the stakes is high and the punishment will be severe._

After reading the document she took out a lighter and sets the document on fire. She dumped the burning piece of paper at the metal trash bin and lets it burn. She then took out the three pictures inside the safety deposit box. The first one was the photo of her asset.

"Shit! I don't believe this, why him of all the agents of Seele? Oh well, I guess I have to deal with it."

Still sighing she took out the 2nd picture; it was Gendo's mug shot from his permanent police records. "I have never seen someone who looks back so cold like this man."

"I hope this one is cute," she said as she took out Shinji's picture, "He is cute."

Taking another long look at Shinji's picture, she dumped all of the money at her duffel bag. Puts her passport and all personal belongings in the bag and a 9mm semi-automatic pistol.

"Just in case…" she said and sighed.

She handed the box to the manager and walked outside to head for the airport to catch a plane to go to Puerto, Prinsesa Palawan.

**Dos Palmas Hotel**

The boys came in to the beach cottage that the girls managed to rent and get a hold at. After cleaning and slicing the blue marlin up, they began to cook it. Shigeru and Makoto took the role as cook and Maya as assistant cook or something like that.  
"Volleyball anyone?" Gendo said as he took out a ball and served it like a pro.  
"You're on Commander!" Misato shouted and stood up to play.

"Count me in your team baby," Kaji said as he showed his roguish smile at the Major.  
"Duh!" Misato said uninterested, "Who else except Mr. Showoff here!"

"Me!" Toji and Kensuke stood up and raced to Misato's side.

"I'll join with my father," Shinji said and stood beside Gendo.  
"Me too," Asuka and Rei also stood beside the younger Ikari.

Hikari sighed, "Fine, I'll go with Asuka."

"Aww… You're my opponent Inchou?" Toji whined.  
The Class rep frowned, "Deal with it Toji-kun."  
Toji whined more as Misato leered at them, "Just like newly-weds eh?"

"Will you please stop that Misato-san. Toji and I aren't married yet."  
"AHA! You said 'not yet'!" Asuka also teased, "That means you really are planning to hook him right Hikari?"

Hikari blushed, but with her tan it was almost unrecognizable. "Stop that Asuka. It's not like that."

"Oh sure it isn't like that."

"Will you quit it!"

"Hi guys!"

Everyone turned at the speaker, it was Christine and she was dressed in a simple white bikini. The three Stooges looked and scanned her appreciatively.

"Humana, Humana, Humana, Humana… WOW"

Unfortunately Rei and Asuka got Shinji in the ear. "What did we tell you about flirting Shinji?"

The 3rd Child cowered in fear, "Eek!"

"Toji, how could you!?" Hikari stood up and left towards the cooking adults.

"But Hikari…aww man," the jock slapped his forehead and followed the retreating girl.

"So… any plans tonight Christine," Kensuke said in a sleazy suave voice.

"Nice try Kensuke," the Filipina girl said, "But I do have to set Shinji and Asuka in a date tonight."

"Oh shoot… "

"But you can help me you know… in cooking I mean."

Kensuke smiled and headed to where Toji went. Christine on the other hand headed to Shinji's three-person group.

"Hi Shinji."

"Hey, so… about tonight," Shinji said but fidgeted as Asuka scanned her face, "Could you stop staring at me like that?"

"No, you can't make me stop. Besides Rei and I are fighting over you, you should be at least proud of yourself."  
Shinji smiled and to comical eyes the 3rd Child was releasing a nice, warm aura of love. And our two goddesses lounged on his warm feeling of love.

**A/N**: Shit! I know I shouldn't have put that kind of embarrassing thing there.

"I am proud and honored to be the center of your attention."  
"What about me?" Rei's voice sounded a bit hurt amidst the roiling and splashing waves of the sea.

"Of course how could I forget you Rei."

"You three are so adorable to look at." Christine commented and took out her camera, "Can I take the picture of you three?"  
"Sure."  
"Imagine the three saviors of the world together and in love," **CLICK** "Nice, well meet me tonight at our restaurant ok. Around 9PM tonight ok?"

The others nodded and Christine wrapped a towel around her and left.  
"Lunch is ready!" Makoto called out and everyone came to enjoy some nice fish.

After eating they parted their separate ways and began an activity of their own. The Commanders and Ritsuko sat under a large umbrella and watched the others from their perch.  
"Gendo, you seem to be more relax than usual. It's gonna take more than one week you know to get me used to seeing you like this."

"…"

"Gendo?"

"…"

"Rokubungi?"

"…Z-z-Z-z-Z…"

Kozo sweat-dropped, _'Great…'_ "Say Ritsuko… "

"… Z-z-Z-z-Z …"

The old man sighed. "Honestly whatever did they do last night?"

Makoto was lying down with Kensuke while the military otaku was tinkering with his laptop. And of course watching some battle footages of the Evangelion courtesy of Makoto Hyuga.  
"Wow, look at that. They totally splattered that Angel!"  
"Don't you think it's gory? I mean most kids might puke at that sight," Makoto winced as the Eva stab the Angels face and blood splattered on the camera, "Well… come to think of it, it looks cool."

"Men…" Maya looked at them and turned to see Aoba sitting near him, "What you got there Shigeru?"  
"I want you to tell me if this is a good song." He started playing the chords of Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters' acoustic version.  
"It's nice… "  
Shigeru smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

"Kaji will you stop flirting with me?"  
The unshaven, pony-tailed man took out a lotion bottle, "Why? Come on Misato, we did some catching up last night? What's the matter, did I lose my touch last night?"  
"Will you quit it!?!"  
The spy held up his hands up defensively, "Alright, I'm sorry." Kaji then took out some lotion and rubbed it in his hands, "Turn around Misato."

"No, I won't."  
"Come on…" he looked at the one-piece bikini clad Misato, "You know I know you need a good tan."

Misato's eyes flashed and weighed the situation, _'It would be nice to have a tan, he'll go crazy again.' _"Fine. But after this leave me alone ok?"  
Kaji grinned, _'Why stop there?'_

_"What if I win this bet, what happens next. Will I continue to be nice to him? Oh well, why not?"_

_"Even without Eva I will always have a purpose, to be with Shinji that is my purpose after Eva."_

_"When will they stop doing this?"_ Shinji thought as Asuka and Rei grabbed his arms, "This is insane! When will this game be over?"

Evening came fast and the three Children of NERV were casually dressed. Shinji was dressed with a simple soft black pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater to go with it. Asuka was dressed in her yellow sundress while Rei was dressed in a white overall. They came down to the hotel lobby; they were about to get out when suddenly Kaji hailed them.

"Hey kids!"

"Hey Kaji-san, what are you doing here?"  
Kaji smiled with his trademark one, "Well I was just gonna get something from the desk."

"Ok see you."  
Kaji bid them goodbye and the three Children headed for the Bureaucrap.

**Bureaucrap******

Shinji with Rei and Asuka on each of his side walked inside the restaurant only to find it empty and dark.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Asuka blurted. "If it is a joke it's not funny!"

"I know that." A voice suddenly floated up at the darkness, "But it's a surprise Asuka."

Suddenly a candle was lit on and the light it gave exploded illuminating a small table for three.

"What is this? I thought it was for two, the two of us I mean?" Asuka said a bit annoyed.

"Well, you know I can't disregard me the same way I can't disregard you." _'I'm getting cheesy again.'_

The 2nd Child smiled while Rei tugged on Shinji to sit down.

Christine snapped her fingers and sweet, romantic classical music resonated in the air. The 3 Children took their seat and their menu was brought.

"Tonight you will be served Beef Steak, Pilipino Style!"

There was a sizzling noise behind them and it turned out to be the dishes. Our children talked and fed each other, well mostly it was Shinji being fed while the two girls fed him.

Outside the hotel, a girl with mahogany hair and blue eyes came outside of a taxi and walked up to the lobby. "Well, here I am." , _'Now to contact my asset and meet the 3rd Child.'_

A man with an unshaved chin came to her from behind; spotting him she spoke the activation code.

"I am looking for the 'King' and 'Prince'. Do you know where they are?"

The man cleared his throat, "Yes, I know where they are 'Girlfriend of Steel'."

"Good."  
"Let's get you checked in."

Leading the way the unshaven man booked a hotel room in front of Shinji's room, "You'll be sleeping in front of the 'Prince'. Be gentle ok?"

The girl smiled, "You know me Kaji, and I'm always delicate at every job."

"Anyway, let's wait here at the lobby. I can introduce you to him; he's probably getting back right now."

She nodded and was taken at the hotel lounge room.

**Bureaucrap******

"Shinji," Rei decided to interrupt the silence that the music has provided.  
"Yes Rei, anything you need?"  
"I would just like to answer, if you really care for both of us. Then in the end you will only hurt one of us."

Asuka looked passive but listened anyway.  
"What I mean to say is, whomever you will choose Asuka or me. You will always end up hurting me or hurting her."

At that Asuka perked up, no she didn't want to be left out. She didn't even want to be alone. That would be so shitty, its shitty crap.

"Why are you suddenly asking those questions Wondergirl?"

"I am merely asking his opinion on the matter."  
"Why don't we just let him wait for this vacation to be over?"

Rei silenced herself but nodded otherwise, "You are right, I don't have to pressure him."  
"Well not necessarily, I mean… "

**CLICK**

"What was that?" Asuka said trying to recover from the camera flash. "Who took our damn picture?"  
"Me," Christine came out of the shadows, "Guys I just want to thank you, I'm going to the mainland tomorrow to study photography and journalism."

Shinji stood up," What? So sudden… "  
The tanned girl nodded, "Your right, but I'm really glad to know you three. I'm glad to know that you three are sacrificing your life and yourselves, just so normal people like us can live peacefully."

**A/N:** What Christine said came from Ryoma's work, the Koibito series.

The three were blasted of their tongues and was deprived of speech.

"Well… umm… thank you very much… for the umm… kind words?" Asuka said stuttering. "But really its nothing."

"But still I want to thank you."  
The four Children shared a small amount of silence before Shinji broke the silence. "Umm…good luck on your career as a journalist."  
Christine smiled, "Thanks, I promise I will be a well-known journalist. And if some media man from Japan harass you, I'll make their life a living hell."

"Thanks Christine, but this dinner is enough thank you."

"I'm not done there yet." She vanished in the shadows again and returned carrying a framed photo of them three in the beach, the same photo she took a while ago.

"So this is why you were so eager to get our picture. Nice picture."  
"Thanks, I thought the frame work wouldn't be done till tonight."

A couple more minutes of chatting and they were escorted to the door.

"Good bye Shinji, Rei… and well you too Asuka." Christine gave them each a hug and retreated on their restaurant's door. "I'll see you again someday."

The 3 Children retreated, waved back at her and smiled.

Asuka spoke as Christine came out of view, "She really was a nice person, don't you think Shinji?"  
He nodded as Rei spotted Kaji, "Isn't that Kaji-san?"  
"Where?"

"There…" Rei pointed and Kaji waved at them. "He's coming over… with a girl?"

Kaji came over to them with a girl behind her, "So guys, how's the dinner?"  
"It was good, it was Christine's way of saying 'Thank you' and saying 'Goodbye'." Shinji replied as he greeted Kaji with a nod of his head.

Seeing the girl with her Asuka immediately locks her eyes to her, "So Kaji, who's your friend?"

Focusing their attention to her, the Children saw a young Japanese girl with blue eyes, mahogany hair cut short, but a bit longer than Rei.

"Oh, she's an old friend. Her name is Mana, Mana Kirishima."

Mana offered a hand towards Shinji, "Hello, my name is Mana. What's yours?"

Well in front of a real lady, every reader knows that Shinji will stutter, "Umm… I'm… I'm… uh… well… the name is… ah my name is Shinji."

The two girls leered at him, "Will you stop flirting?!" Asuka hissed.

Shinji mouthed a 'sorry', as Rei got in front and scanned the new girl from top to bottom. She noticeably frowned and came back to Shinji's arms, "Let us go up. Now!"

The 3rd Child obliged as Rei's words came out more like an order than a suggestion. Kaji waved to the retreating Children while Rei and Asuka shot Mana with a 'death' glare.

Kaji looked down at the grinning Mana, "Do you have something in mind Mana?"  
The young girl spy smiled, "He's cute, and… he has a nice butt."

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:**

I think we only got five reviews for the last chapter, but anyway big hug for the reviewers. Namely Ghost-man who has my soul on loan, and another whom I remember almost died laughing. I pray for your safety dear fanfic reader… AMEN.

Also thank you Ryoma-san for giving me some ideas on what to say, or something rather really deep to say in this fic.

Translations:

Tang Ina – Mother Fucker

Ano ba iyon? – What was that?

Thank you for reading,**  
Scarabeye 3000**


	7. A nice day for a Jet ski race

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Temptation Island**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Six: Day Four a nice day for a Jet Ski Race**

**Pre-reading done by DEMDEM**

**Room 403- The Children's room**

Shinji's eyes fluttered open as a gentle knock was heard on the door. Looking down on both girls beside him with Rei's head on his left arm and Asuka's leg over his two legs. It was rather nice to sleep with two girls in one bed.

**A/N: **Not that kind of sleep ecchis!

Hearing the persistent knocking on their door he stealthily pried the two girls again from his arms and headed for the door. Unlocking it he turned the knob and swung it open, what he saw wasn't what he expected. In the doorway stood a beautiful girl, with blue eyes just like Asuka. She also has short hair like Rei and her smile is just gorgeous, the girl smiled at him and waved her hand in his face.

"Hello? I see you're not a very morning person." Mana said with a smile on her face, "Do you still remember me?"  
Racking his brain to work in overdrive it gave one output, "Yeah… I remember your name is Mana, am I right?"  
The girl nodded, "So umm… since you looked like you just woke up… well you want to grab some breakfast?"  
He was about to reply when suddenly two sets of arms and hands came slithering on his chest and body. His blush intensified as Rei's hands managed to slightly touch his 'morning wood' which obviously showed as a bulge in his sleeping shorts.

"Hello who ever you are," Asuka said acidly, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
_'I must advice Commander Ikari on tighter security,' _Rei thought as she eyed Mana as a rival, "May I inquire your business with Shinji?"  
The girl with mahogany hair held her hands up, "I was just… asking if he wants to get a bite to eat. That's all nothing more."  
"Well, he really will eat. But he will eat with us," Asuka stated, "So if you mind, we would like to freshen up."  
Rei took her cue and slowly closed the door, but Mana called out to Shinji before she vanished from view, "I'll see you later cheeks!"

The door closed as Shinji was pinned by Asuka and Rei at the door, "Cheeks huh?"  
"Come on you two… she was just friendly," he reasoned. "It's not much of a thing right?"  
"You know Shinji, women like us are very, very territorial. We can always smell or defend territorial rights."

"What are you talking about Rei?" Shinji said as she walked over to him.

"I am implying that she is coming to you," Rei grinned darkly, "But she won't succeed, you are mine."  
"Hey! It's not over yet till its over, just wait Wondergirl I'll be the one to claim him in the end."

Sensing the chance to escape at the arguing Asuka and Rei, Shinji made it to the bathroom safely and locked the door. _"Oh god… morning wood again… '_

He walked into the tub and took off his shorts and started going up and down.

**A/N:** Due to some circumstances we are not allowed to write the next words and line of sentences. Please wait and enjoy the scene as the Author pukes at Kenshiro Mitsui-san and Anomaly's face for being so shallow and posting annoying reviews, which they should have sent to me by e-mail. Some people are so obnoxious just to be noticed I mean how can a fic be a RACIST FIC… oh well they're stupid anyway.

Walking outside Shinji came upon two annoyed girls.

"Well, what are you waiting for Baka-chan?" Asuka puts her hand on her hips, "Come on and let's get out of here."

Taking the two offered hands the trio walked out and headed for the Bureaucrap.

**Room 403 Ritsuko Akagi's room**

Gendo's eyes fluttered, "Hmm… huh! Parent's senses tingling… tingling… tingling… gone. Well, I haven't felt that for a long time." Looking down he saw Ritsuko stirring, her nightgown slipping up and showing something 'hairy' and brown.

Shaking the thought off Gendo covered himself and Ritsuko with the silky bed sheets. Outside an old couple in their sixties was walking outside their door. As they passed they heard a loud moaning and the undeniably loud squeaking of a deluxe queen sized spring bed. The old couple looked at each other and smiled slyly to head for their room.

**Bureaucrap******

Kaji and Mana sat face to face on a five person table as they waited and talked about the Children and some other secret spy stuff, which I should have mentioned but it's boring to say.

"So Kaji, about the 3rd Child Shinji Ikari," Mana took a bite of her Caesar's Salad, "He is quite cute, though I notice those two other girls glomping him most of the time."

"Oh that two," Kaji grinned, "The redheaded one is the 2nd Child Asuka Langley Soryu, and the one with the freakishly blue hair and red-eyes is the 1st Child Rei Ayanami."

"I see, though when I read there assessment and surveillance report. It seems that the 1st Child is more subtle than the 2nd."

The unshaved man nodded, "That is correct."

"Hmm, I wonder… why don't you give me some tips or some pointers about the target and the parties concerned."

Kaji frowned his mind deep in thought, "Let me see… well the first thing I guess is that the 3rd Child is very, very shy. Though he is an Ikari, and the son of the Commander of NERV he is still a very shy boy."

Mana grinned seductively, "I can 'un-shy' him."

Kaji sweats nervously and ebbs away from Mana a little further, "Moving on, it will also help if you stay clear of the 2nd Child. She is aggressive, volatile, and somehow very smart and witty. I think she even thinks that I am really a spy."

"She might pose a problem, well… what about the 1st Child Rei Ayanami?" Mana said dabbing a napkin on her lower lip "Is there some aspects that I should look-out for her?"

Kaji stares at Mana directly in the eyes "Let me remind you or better yet warn you, that you mustn't cross the 1st Child's path. Personal favorite of Commander Ikari, but it seems that she have moved to the second position during this vacation."

"Hmm, Commander Ikari is acting weird because of this vacation." Mana shook her head, "The old men of Seele would really like to hear about this one. Anything else I should know about Kaji?"  
"Well, taking out the unnecessary gossips we do. Nothing much is heard," Kaji looks outside and sees Shinji walking towards the restaurant with his two goddesses latched onto his two arms, "Why don't we make them join us? You can pick-up tidbits of information about the Prince too."

Mana looked at Kaji direction of sight and returned her gaze to the previous, "Well, he looks like a playboy. He doesn't look shy, but if you say so Kaji…" the girl grinned as Shinji and his party's presence was known as a bell is triggered everytime someone comes inside the restaurant. _'I'm so going to enjoy this job.'_

Scanning the sea of people Shinji's eyes caught of one arm waving at him, he waved back at the friendly and familiar face of Kaji and started to walk towards him. "Hey Kaji!" he greeted, "You're here early, and it's Mana."

At the sound of the name the two other girls with Shinji turned their heads in a snap and shot Mana lasers, lightning, daggers and all bad things that can hurt when you throw them.

_'What is that bitch… I mean that… that oberarsche doing here?'_

Rei seems to also think along the same lines, _'Maybe I should strangle her with my AT Field. No that will be very obvious, my skin glows and my eyes glow too freakishly.'_

Instead of what they were thinking, both girls decided to fake it and play it cool instead.

"Hi Mana…"

"Hello…"

"Hey kids," Kaji smiled, "Why don't all of you join us?"

Though hesitant Shinji obliged to his words and positioned himself in front of Mana. Meanwhile, thought fuming Asuka's will was bent and sat down at Shinji's right. Rei on the other hand scanned the positions and then took advantage of Shinji's left side. A minute later a waiter came up to them, "Hello and Good Morning to the Bureaucrap may I take… ah it's you three!"  
Shinji bowed at the familiar face of the waiter that always serves them and nodded knowingly. The man left them and in a couple of minutes came back with their orders. Mana frowned questioningly, "How come the waiters knew what your orders are?"

"Well, unlike 'someone'," Asuka said acidly, "We are not newcomers here."

_'Why you…' _Mana smiled, "Oh really… then I should be here more often then."

_'As if I care…huh!'_Rei perked up, _'I am losing control again… I like this… '_

Growing uncomfortable of the exchange of words, Shinji started to talk about something else. "By the way Asuka, there's a Jet Ski rental near the fishing boat rental at the nearby beach. Want to come?"  
The redhead smiled slyly, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Shinji blushed, "Umm… well… not exactly. Rei can come too… "

Asuka pouted as Mana examined Shinji, _'I was thinking maybe a little shy… but goodness, the mere thought of a date makes him blush,' _her insides smiles at the situation, "This is going to be so much fun."

But as she whispered those words, she couldn't help but notice Rei looking directly at her. Her red unblinking eyes were boring straight through herself and her soul. Growing uncomfortable and uneasy by the minute Mana diverted her gaze to the food and looked inconspicuous. _'When will she stop staring… damn it!__ I hate those eyes…'_

_'How I wish I could shoot her with an energy cross right now… but alas! I can't…'_

Thinking she can't get rid of Rei's eyes Mana focused her attention at Shinji. Seeing that he was being fed left and right by two eager and cautious girls, she sees an opportunity to get ahead of them. Taking of her white sandals she began to move her leg towards Shinji's foot.

Though some members of the male species like having a woman ride their foot up their leg. Shinji's wasn't one of them; as soon as he felt something crawl up him he stiffened and blushed to the roots of his hair. Darting his eyes towards Mana, he begins to sweat as the invading foot tried going all the way up.

Sensing something is amiss and Shinji's noticeably skin growing redder by the minute, both Asuka and Rei looked under the table. Much to their surprise they only saw their own feet in their respective places including Mana's.

"That's weird… I could have sworn…" they both said in unison, though Rei said it more like a whisper.

With Shinji's stiffness waving down he started to talk again, "So Asuka, Rei how about it?"  
The two girls nodded, but Mana decided to interrupt them, "Say Shinji-kun, can I come too?"

He blushed which made Asuka flushed with anger, "O-of course, Kirishima-kun."  
The 1st and 2nd Child was furious, _'Shinji-kun!?! Kirishima-kun!?! Its like they really KNOW each other!'_

Now sensing heat beginning to emanate from both his sides, Shinji took this time to get the two girls out. "See you later Mana-kun!"  
The girl nodded and smiled sweetly at him, meanwhile Kaji took a sip of his coffee. "What now, oh great Girlfriend of Steel?" he said putting his trademark charming smile on, "Will you accept the 'Prince's' offer or decline it in the name of duty."  
Mana grinned, "Kaji, do you believe in 'love at first sight'?"

**Scarab Enterprises Boat Rental and Services**

"Whatever happened to Big Bob's fishing boat rental?"  
"I guess they closed it…"  
"Over night?"

"Let's just forget about it ok?" Shinji took a step forward, "Why don't we go in and inquire about those Jet Skis?"  
Leading the way Shinji walked inside to find a Filipino male with short black hair and stood taller than Toji has brown eyes and looks intimidating with a large built to boot.

_'My goodness… this guys is like a grown man,' _Shinji took a step forward, "Umm… excuse me."

"Yeah what is it."  
The man or rather boy spoke with the voice of a high-pitched voice. He sweat-dropped as the intimidation level he was feeling a while ago, dwindled greatly after hearing the man's voice.

"Umm… I would like a rental for the Jet Skis."

The boy nodded, "Well, you need to register first. With your real name of course…"  
"Ah thank you…" he looked down at the boy's name tag, "Jeff."

"No problems hey wait a minute! Aren't you that guy Christine came once to dive with?"  
"Christine?" Shinji cocked his head, "You know her? Long black hair?"  
Jeff nodded, "Yep I know her. She's my cousin, did she tell you she was going to the mainland today?"  
He nodded, "Yes, she told us last night."  
"I see," Jeff then handed him some forms to sign, "Here, Shinji Ikari. Just sign this and you can get the Jet Skis."  
"Umm… excuse me," Shinji asked, "How did you know my name?"

Jeff grinned, "Did you know that Christine's got an unstoppable mouth?"

"Ah."

"And by the way, thank you for piloting those big robot things." Jeff looked down on him from his nose, "Don't worry, the Jet Ski's rentals are on me."

"Wow, I mean…" Shinji bowed, "Thank you very much!"  
"No," the boy shook his head, "Thank you, Shinji Ikari. Ok magkita tayo ha!"

Not knowing what he said, he only did what he usually does. He blushed, "Err… Right… see you."

As Shinji walked outside, Jeff shook his head, "Christine is right… and I am so busy with my inventory!"

The 3rd Child held two three keys at Asuka, "Here Asuka, since you have more experience at this. I don't even know how to drive yet."  
Asuka chuckled and slithered right behind him, "Don't worry Shinji, I'll teach you personally." She purred as Rei frowned at her.

"Do you mind teaching us then?" Rei's voice penetrated through the air like hot knife on butter, "Or do you just like to glomp him all morning?"  
_'Oh! Wondergirl is cheeky!'_ Asuka shook her head, "Nah! I'll leave some for you ok?"  
Walking away towards the Jet Skis, Rei grabbed Shinji's arm and held onto it, "I am jealous of her Shinji."  
"Don't worry; I don't think she can win easily over you."

Feeling grateful for the second time that day, Rei Ayanami certified Ice Queen and bored 101 graduates at school smiled at him. The same smile she showed him at the end of their last Angel battle together and I only mean the two of them.

From a distance Asuka yelled at the two of them, "HEY YOU! COME ON!"

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind!"  
Shinji said as he slipped out of his Jet Ski again, "Darn, these things are so hard to drive!"  
Rei though a beginner already got the hang of it, "It is just like riding a motorcycle, or a scooter to be more precise."  
"You got that right Wondergirl," Asuka said as she sped off and returned to their place, "Hey! What's that?"

What she saw in the distance made her fume a bit, she instantly recognizes the mahogany hair fluttering in the wind. She turns to Shinji who was still trying to climb aboard his own Jet Ski.

"Shinji! It's that Mana girl again!"  
"What? Who? ACK!" he fell off, "A little help here! I can't swim remember!"

But no one was minding him, Rei and Asuka came closer to Shinji as Mana came drifting towards them.

"Hi," Mana greeted, "Looks like Shinji needs help."  
"Thank you very much but no thanks," Asuka said acidly, "We don't need your help ok. So just… boat away."

"Ooh! Very aggressive," Mana grinned, "Why is it that every time I try to come close to that guy there you two end up interfering?"

"It's because we are on a bet," Asuka replied, "And as of late I am winning."

"Really," the girl with mahogany-hair said, "Well, do you want another bet?"  
The 2nd raised her eyebrow, "What kind of bet?"  
"A bet that if you win, I don't get to talk to him and I leave him alone."

"And what if you win?" Rei asked drifting nearby oblivious to the splashing Shinji behind her.

"Then I get a date from that very cute boy over there," she pointed at Shinji still trying to climb aboard the now over-turned vehicle. "What do you say?"  
Rei and Asuka looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

"You're on!"

Moments later Shinji who is now standing on shore together with Asuka, Rei and Mana still onboard their Jet Skis pointed at a nearby cove.

"You see that cove?" Mana pointed at the arched rock on a nearby island, "The waters are calm so we can make good time in going there back and forth."  
"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, "Do you want us to race there?"  
Mana nodded.

Asuka squinted her eyes and started her engines, Rei still looked placid but also revved up her Jet Ski. Mana smiled confidently as she pushed on a button, _'Prepare to lose… the boy is mine.'_

A distant horn sounded the coming of a cruise ship as the three Jet Skis bolted and skimmed through the endless blue of the sea. Shinji on the mean time left even before the race started, he was walking along the shoreline and was surprised to see someone familiar sitting on the sand looking out into the ocean. The familiar face turned to him and smiled, "Hey Shinji!"

"Hey Jeff!"

The 3rd Child walked over to the familiar face, _'Jeff…' he_ thought, _'Big, strong, intimidating… yet he has a voice of a little boy.'_

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Problem? What problem?" he looked down as Jeff scanned him, "Well… there is one little problem."

"Let me guess…" Jeff pointed at the racing Jet Skis, "Girls?"

Shinji nodded, "You see, they had this stupid bet and now I'm pinned in the middle."

"Ah," the Filipino boy nodded sagely, "You are confused my friend, but ask yourself first. What do you want?"  
"I don't know… I just…" he said slowly picking carefully with his words, "I have two girls that I want and I wouldn't think twice to well… but still… "  
"But still you can't choose, because if you choose one you make the other sad," Jeff looked into Shinji's dark blue eyes, "Am I right my friend? You're afraid… to choose one because then you will hurt the other one."

He nodded.

"Listen to me, whatever you choose, whomever you choose there will always be someone who will be left behind." Jeff sighed, "But if you can you can take a risk."

"Risk?"  
"I've met people like you, sometimes even some girls give up their virginity just to get that boy."  
_'I know what you mean,' _he thought, "I see, but… "

"But I also know you're not that kind of a person, you're not a pervert. Anyway if you can, why not love both girls at the same time?"

"Love both of them? But aren't humans destined with one and only one partner only."

Jeff took a deep breath and sighed, "Shinji, do you believe we are destined to love only one person?"

Silence took a few minutes until Jeff continued, "You see, I believe people are not limited to love only one person in their lifetime. That's why some people choose bigamy, but I'm not telling you to choose that way out of your situation."

Standing up he brushed himself off the sand in his shorts and turned to say one last thing, "If the time comes for you to decide, and then tell them what you think is and what you believe is right. Say it properly and clearly, but Shinji… prepare for the waterworks just in case."

Left alone Shinji thoughts swirled on what Jeff said, _'Do you believe we are destined to love only one person?'_

"Hey Jeff!" he called after the retreating form of the boy, "How can I say the 'L' word in Filipino?"

Jeff smiled, "MAHAL KITA!"

Shinji smiled and stood up as Jeff's figure came out of sight; he then focuses his sight on the racing Jet Skis as the three girls headed back to him. Sighing heavily he stood up and walked back up to the hotel, knowing already who won he could hear it now. Asuka Langley Soryu, standing up with her hands on her hips shouting, "I WON!"

As soon as the first Jet Ski hits the beachhead, a girl with mahogany hair jumped down and waited to claim his prize. Mana stood proud and beaming to an empty beach, she frowned, "Where the hell is he?"  
Asuka's motor roared behind her, "Too bad Kirishima, he's probably locked up in our room. Safe and sound away from you."  
Rei nodding also came up to Asuka's side, "She is right, thought I do 'understand' that your incident with me in the Jet Ski is merely part of your plan."  
Mana raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean Rei?"

The passive 1st Child stepped down and waded to the beach, "My thoughts are only to myself." And with that Rei silently walked up to the hotel not even once looking back. Asuka on the other hand, frowned at Mana first and snorted at her.

Mana was left alone to contemplate on her situation, "They can't do that! They should surrender Shinji to me! HEY YOU!"

Although she heard Mana calling her, Asuka Langley Soryu became deaf that instant.

_'Tell that to the wind Baka!'_

**Dos Palmas Resort**

Shinji was about to go in the elevator when he suddenly notices Kaji, Hyuga, Makoto, and Kensuke flocking around Toji. Feeling curious enough, he walked over and made his presence known.

"Hey guys!" he raised his hands and waved a little, "What's happening here?"  
"It's Toji," Kensuke raised his eyebrows, "I think he actually got hooked to Hikari."  
"Will you shut up Kensuke!" Toji immediately scolded him, "She might hear you."

"Why don't you just tell her Toji-kun," Makoto said shrugging, "Maybe she won't take it the wrong way."  
"Maybe?" Toji said sarcastically, "Thank you so much for the advice."

Kaji smiled, "Why don't you serenade her?"  
"Serenade?"

"Serenade," Kaji continued, "It's formal, serious, and very romantic for a woman."

Toji's eyes twitched, "I will NOT sing!"

"Who says you will," the spy opened a can of soda and took a sip, "All we need is the perfect song, don't worry Toji-kun we'll help you right guys?"  
Makoto nodded, "Yeah, I could convince Shigeru to play in his guitar."  
"Good," Kaji smiled again, "Now all we need is the lyrics and the perfect song, Shinji, you and Kensuke-san handle that ok?"

The two nodded and immediately left.

"Oh Shinji-kun!" Kaji called after them, "Try to find something like… like a ballad."

He then turns to Toji, "Now all we need from you is to have the nerves of steel to tell her the way you feel."  
Toji began to sweat, "But how… I mean where… don't tell me were going to do it tonight?"

"Yes, we will do it tonight," Kaji then perked up, "Wait a minute, then that room arrangement… you were paired with her right?"  
The jock nodded slowly, "But we never sleep on the same bed, I always let her have it."  
A smile graced Kaji's thoughts, "And were did you sleep then?"  
"Sometimes on the floor," he said rubbing his back, "But recently on the couch."

The spy beamed at him, "Toji-kun," he patted his back, "Tonight, you will have the chance to sleep in a bed."

With a fleeting thought, Kaji left Toji to find Misato.

_'You will have the chance to sleep in a bed?'_ Toji thought, _'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

Night fell quickly on the small island as Asuka, Rei, and Hikari sat congregated inside the room the Class Rep and Toji shared for the past couple of days.

"Whether he is gay or he's just too thick," Asuka ranted, "The vacation is almost over and he's still not making his move! That… that Affenschwanz!"

Hikari looked down, "Maybe I was wrong… I mean…"  
"It has come to my understanding that Class rep. Hikari Hokari seems to be bonded to Suzuhara-kun," Rei cocked her head, "But why do you look lonely Hikari-kun?"

"You know what Wondergirl, you're so dense like water sometimes."  
"If that is your perception, but I do love the rain it refreshes the land and… "  
"Oh cut the damn crap!"

Hikari sighed, "I just wish I knew what he was thinking… "  
"Probably after the 3rd Impact," Asuka snorted, "Besides I would have predicted that… what's that noise?"  
The girls' ears perked up as they hear the sound of an acoustic guitar being softly strummed outside the window. Walking slowly outside, Hikari slid the door open and stepped outside, what she saw struck her dumb-founded. It was Toji together with the other Stooges with Aoba-san playing the acoustic guitar he brought with him. Makoto was pulling on the cable to hoist the giant access elevator to go up to reach the fourth floor where their room was.

"Shinji, I didn't expect you to have a solution like this one man," Toji hissed, "I'm about to piss myself just now."  
"Just be calm Toji," the 3rd Child leaned down, "you memorized the lines right?"

"Yeah, god I can't stop sweating."

The small janitor's elevator came up to Hikari's level until slowly the elevator continued its ascent. Asuka slapped her head as she heard the loud mumbling coming from the ascending elevator.  
"Come on, you missed the 4th floor damn it!"  
"Hey, it's hard enough to operate this you know."  
"Hurry up ok! You operate the MAGI and you can't even operate this!"  
"THE MAGI IS DIFFERENT FROM THIS… CONTRAPTION!"

"Whatever just help me get this 'thing' down."

Finally the boys managed to get the elevator down to the 4th floor again. Meeting each other's gazes, Hikari had blushed a deep crimson while Toji averted his eyes in embarrassment. Taking his cue from Shinji, Shigeru began to strum again on his guitar.

Much to Asuka and Rei's surprise, Shinji looked directly at them and cleared his throat to sing. His voice was so much not like his wimpy voice, it was a soft light tenor voice. He smiled at them as he sings the first part of the song, the title _'Don't know what to do'._

_I have loved you 'both' only in my mind,_

_But I know that there will come a time_

_You feel this feeling I have inside,_

_You're a hopeless romantic is what they say,_

_Falling in and out of love just like a play, memorizing each line_

_I still don't know what to say_

_What to say_

Shinji smiled a genuine smile at the two girls as Toji prepared for his part. Hikari on the other hand was blushing and had buried her face on her hands. To hide her overheated face of course.

_Don't know what to do whenever you 'two' are near,_

_Don't know what to say my heart is floating in tears,_

_When you 'two' pass-bye I could fly_

_Every minute, every second of the day_

_I dream of you 'two' in the most special way,_

_'Both' beside me all the time,_

_All the time_

Shinji then nudged Toji forward which caused him to stiffen, but relaxed as he remembered what to do. Taking Hikari's eyes to meet his, he also began to sing in a soft tenor. Quite unusual for a sport minded guy like him.

_I have loved you and I always will,_

_Call it crazy, but I know someday you'll feel_

_This feeling I have for you inside,_

Toji paused and stepped out of the elevator and prepared to jump off to their room's terrace.

_I'm a hopeless romantic, I know I am_

_Memorized all the lines but here I am,_

_Struggling for words I still don't know how to say,_

_How to say_

Toji jumped and landed beside Hikari, Rei and Asuka took their cue and left where they had came through. The music was slightly fading as Makoto began to make the janitor's lift descent slowly, leaving Toji and Hikari alone.

_Don't know what to do whenever you are near,_

_Don't know what to say my heart is floating in tears,_

_When you pass-bye I could fly_

_Every minute, every second of the day_

_I dream of you in the most special way,_

_Here beside me all the time,_

_All the time_

Hikari was beaming and blushing at the same time as Toji inched closer his body taking in the full array of red. He averted his eyes as he met hers, upon which Hikari frowned. Sighing, for his hesitation the Class Rep grabbed Toji's collar and brought him close to her then.

Then they were smiling as they shared their first kiss together, Toji was thunder-struck as the information surged through him and fried almost all of his neurons. Hikari giggled as she took Toji's hand and led her inside the room.

"Why don't you sleep in the bed Toji-chan," Hikari smiled, "The couch might be too hard on you."

Nodding dumbly he obliged, but not without smiling first remembering what Kaji said a while ago.

_'You will have the chance to sleep in a bed?'_

With that last thought he joined Hikari under the sheets.  
"Your not think anything hentai right Toji?" Hikari said seductively, "I can help you with that though."  
Toji's eyes widened and blood spurted from his nose making him unconscious.  
The Class Rep looked down at Toji, "I can't believe Asuka's method worked." Shaking her head she took Toji's head with a silly grin on its face near her and turned off the bedside lampshades.

**Room 403**

Shinji stepped down from the elevator and jumped off their terrace, he rapped on the glass door to make his presence known. However the door suddenly slid open and two sets of arms immediately grabbed him and pulled him inside. He was thrown in the bed as the two heroines smiled down at him.

"Umm… what is this for anyway?" he said nervousness evident on his voice, "Did I do something wrong?"  
Instead of answers, the two girls leaned down on him and gave him a peck on the cheek each. Bewildered, Shinji could only mutter, "Uhhh… "

"Thank you Shin-chan," Rei bowed, "That song you sang for us was very… romantic."  
"Yeah," Asuka nodded, "Where in the world did you get that plan to serenade Hikari just now?"  
"From Kaji, he formed the plan and I was in charge of finding the song."  
Rei cocked her head, "But where did you get such a song from?"  
"Oh from a friend…nearby."

Elsewhere, Jeff sneezed in front of his computer.

"Anak ng Puta! May sipon yata ako ah!"

Meanwhile at the room in front of them, Mana looked down at her terminal. She was entering encrypted words at her laptop and smiled as a result came up.

"Time to play the game." She closed her terminal and walked over to bed, "Tomorrow, Shinji is mine."

**To be Continued**

**Author's note:**

I am really sorry again for the very long wait, but because we moved out of our house and well I've been more than busy lately as you can see/read than as of late. Well try to enjoy this Chapter as much as you like the first ones of this fic.

This fic will end at the Seventh day of their vacation, so expect three more updates. But make due on what I can produce ok.

The song part wasn't supposed to be there, but I guess why not right? The song was altered to better fit the song for two girls instead of one. Though I've done it once, (serenading I mean) I didn't really jumped off the lift though.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I would like the help of the fans to help me decide on what kind of **ENDING** you like or agree on. After all, this fic was made by an NGE fan for the entertainment of fellow fans right?

I will count the number of suggestions included in the reviews to help me decide.

**Translation:**

OK magkita tayo ha! – See you later ok!

Mahal Kita – I love you

Anak ng Puta – Son of a Bitch

May sipon yata ako – I think I have a cold

Thank you for reading,**  
Scarabeye 3000**


	8. Time to play the Game

IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax does, Hideaki Anno and that other American company called I forgot.**

Title: Temptation Island Author: Scarabeye 3000 Chapter Seven: Day Five Time to Play the Game 

**Pre-reading done by DEMDEM**

**Room 403 – Children's room**

Shinji awoke with a start; the scene last night was too much that he felt tired and immediately fell asleep on their soft bed. But somehow, when he was going to pry the two girls away from him. Upon which he grew accustomed to in the last few days, realized in fact that he couldn't even move his feet. Moving his hands more he heard a tingling of steel to steel and looked up to see his hands cuffed to the bed.

Groaning inside he shook his body with gentle force, causing the two girls cuddling him to rise slowly and look at him. "Well?" he looked up and motioned at his cuffs, " What are these for?"  
Asuka stifled a yawn and stretched, "You were getting out of our reach every morning, so I borrowed some hand cuffs from Doctor Akagi."  
Rei nodded beside her and kissed him in the cheek, "Good Morning, though it is unusual for a Doctor to have handcuffs. We did not press the matter further, but I must say that I am satisfied that you did not get away this morning."

The 2nd Child nodded and looked down to see something, "Oh Shinji, you have 'morning wood' again."

Shinji blushed madly, _'Oh no… '_

"Hey Rei," Asuka's eyes glimmered mischievously, "Ever wonder what is his 'capacity'?"

The passive 1st Child nodded, "Though I have never had the chance, this might be a very good time to find out."  
"No… wait- I… wait a minute," he sweats as Asuka starts to unbutton his shorts.

"HELP!"

Outside Misato heard Shinji's fleeting call for help as Kaji pulled her to one side.  
"Where do you think you're going Misa-chan?"  
"Oof! Let me go you pervert!" she said struggling, "Will you let me go? I just heard Shinji screaming help again."

"HELP!"  
"Hmm," Kaji rubbed his chin, "Maybe you're right, let's peek in the Children's room ok?"

"Why do you sound excited Mr. Ryouji?" Misato leered, "This will not be a peep show ok!"  
"Whatever you say," he said throwing away his hands up in defeat, "But wouldn't it be exciting… "

"Oh shut up… "

The door to Shinji's room flew open as Misato, since the vacation started to carry an extra key to all the children's rooms. Hearing the door flew open and the stomping of feet, Asuka hurriedly finished her work. What Misato saw made her gawk like a fish and her face drained of blood. Because there he was, Shinji half-naked in the middle of the bed cuffed and gagged wiggling to get out. With Asuka holding two candles and Rei on one side ready to whip-crack a whip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Misato screamed.

"What?" Asuka said innocently, "We were just gonna have some fun with Shinji here."  
Misato walked over to the bed and freed him; taking his shorts back Shinji dressed himself to be decent enough to face the other two adults.

"What do you mean _'what'_?" the Major pointed at Shinji, "If he hadn't screamed and I hadn't barged in… Oh god, I could never imagine how many whip lashes he will have."  
Rei came closer, "There is nothing wrong in our… present situation."

"Nothing wrong?" Misato said sarcastically then chuckled, "You and Asuka here were about to perform the S&M thing to Shinji here, now ask me what's 'nothing's wrong?'"

The 2nd Child chuckled behind them, "Well Rei, that worked nicely didn't it?"  
"Yes, they have been quite riled up," the 1st Child nodded, "It was… fun."  
Shinji stared dumb-founded, "You mean to tell me… "  
"Yes," Asuka said, "We won't really do it Shinji, well… not until you're ready to do it though."

His blush evident on his face he headed for the bathroom for another morning session with his 'morning wood'. Meanwhile Misato turned and glared at the two girls, "You two will pay for that."  
Asuka said nothing and instead handed the S&M equipment to Kaji, "Make her happy ok Kaji?" the 2nd Child winked and disappeared into the closet.

Though experienced, Kaji blushed at Asuka's statement. He didn't expected his former charge to act like that, more yet say something like that to him. He then focused his attention then to an even redder Misato.

"What are you looking at Kaji?"  
He averted his gaze as Misato shoots him with lasers, "Nothing Misa-chan."  
With nothing else to say, the Major huffed and walked out of the room. Kaji follows her out, but not before hiding the 'instruments' first for tonight he thought.

With the intrusion gone, Asuka then turns her head to Shinji. Whom I may add had vanished into the bathroom again, "Shinji!" she banged on the door, "Are you ruffling yourself again?" she added seductively later.

A strangled voice came from behind the door, "Be out in a minute!"

Satisfied Asuka smiled inwardly, "Such a shy boy."

****

**Bureaucrap**

Toji and Hikari were sitting sharing a table for two as our two new couple got up before every one else. They were already halfway through their breakfast as both enjoyed each other's company.

"How did you do it anyway?" Hikari asked as she popped another slice of sausage.

Toji shrugged, "I don't know, well, it was mostly Shinji and a friend's idea."

Somewhere, Jeff sneezed in front of his computer, "ACHOO! Damn, I hate flowers."

"Anyway Toji-chan," Hikari blushed, "Please do tell me how you manage to do it."

"It all started when Kensuke found out my feelings," he sighed, "A minute later it spreads out like wildfire."

"I never knew you were so… romantic."  
This time it was Toji's time to blush, "Well, I'm not really romantic Inchou… I'm just… a little maybe."

Their heads turned as a loud voice was heard outside, it was Asuka and she was ranting again about some lost race. They came through the door of the restaurant and joined them, but as soon as Asuka sees Hikari and Toji together. She lets go of Shinji and pulls Hikari to one side.

"Hikari please answer me truthfully and honestly ok?"

Her friend looked at her oddly, "What do you mean Asuka?"

The 2nd Child took a deep breath, "Are you still a virgin?"

Hikari's eyes widened and even the roots of her hair turned red, "Of course I AM."

"Good," she sighed, "I thought you got ahead and got de-virginized before me."

"What?" Hikari gasped, "You mean to tell me you're planning something?"  
Asuka smiled, "Not really..."

Her eyebrow raised a notch, "And who's the lucky guy… ah… I don't think I need to ask."

"Stop that, I don't even think he's ready," she took an unconscious look behind her and saw Shinji sitting near Toji while Rei ordered, "And I also think I'm not ready too."

"Well that's nice Asuka," Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, "Come on let's join them."

They all ate together in a friendly atmosphere until someone came up to them and cleared her throat.

"Eh-hem," Mana stood behind Shinji, the sound she made got the attention specially Asuka and Rei's, "I believe you two has something for me."  
"What's she talking about Asuka?" Shinji asked in wonder, "Did something happen? What do you owe her?"

The 1st and 2nd Child's eyes met and spoke, "You."

"You? I mean… me?" the 3rd Child repeated, "Why me?"

"Remember the bet yesterday?" Shinji nodded, "Rei and I lost."

There was silence until Mana smiled and puts her hand on Shinji's shoulders, "I think we should go Shinji."

Frowning and without another word Shinji got up, much to Asuka and Rei's resistance. He pried the two off him gently and mouthed, "It's ok."

Taking Shinji's arm Mana looked back and grinned at the two Children, "See you later."

They were out of sight until Rei heaved a breath and a sudden draft of wind or force knocked down two passing-by customers to the floor. Asuka on the other hand was frowning and her hand shook with the tightening grip she's giving her fork. Realizing the friction in them Hikari chose that time to pull Toji away and slip by unnoticed.

"Let's go Toji," Hikari whispered, "I don't think they'll gonna calm down easily."  
Toji nodded and accompanied Hikari as they passed the two girls staring at the door. Both girls saw their companions leave and they looked at each other knowingly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Rei?"  
The albino girl nodded, "Shall we Asuka?"

Her companion didn't spoke a word, but instead stood up and headed for the door. Both were headed for the path Shinji and Mana took a while ago. Meanwhile outside at the beach, Mana Kirishima took off her sandals and walked bare foot on the sand. Shinji quietly followed her, until the girl's voice reached his ears.

"You're awfully quite," her voice faint almost like a whisper, "Its ok… I know it's kind of like I'm forcing you to be with me."

Immediately shifting to a back-boned Shinji he comforted her, "No… umm… it's ok. I don't feel forced anyway." , _'Well that's not really true of course.'_

"Oh come on," her face contorted and she pouted, "I can see it in your eyes."

"No really, it's… fine."

"Fine?" she frowned, "That's it? It's fine? I can't take this anymore, go now if you want to. I just… I just want someone to talk to."

"No, I insist that I stay," he said, "And I'm sorry… I know I'm very silent, but I guess I didn't get an 'A +' for my social communications class."

Mana looked at him and smiled a little, "That's ok, say want some ice cream? My treat."

He nodded and she took his arm as she led him away.

_'Phase one is complete,' _Mana thought happily, _'I never thought acting workshops were handy.'_

50 feet away two sets of binoculars glimmered towards the retreating 3rd child and the spy. Asuka and Rei held the lenses close to their eyes as they observed or rather 'kept an eye' on the two for lets say 'any suspicious' behavior.

"I swear one wrong and 'misplaced' hand," Asuka's eyes turned to slits, "I will shave the head of that girl."

"Why not strangle her with an AT-Field?"

Her head snapped beside her, "Say what?"

Rei lets a single sweat trickle on the other side of her face, "Nothing."

****

**Ice Cream Bar**

"So Shinji," Mana smiled and lets her foot do the talking I mean touching, "Tell me about yourself."

He was uncomfortably sweating after feeling Mana's foot under the table and was a little bit shaking and squirming a bit. He was about to answer when he felt the feet go up to his groin, which caused his upped head to heat up.

_'OH MY GOD!'_

"Umm… well… uh… I'm Shinji Ikari; I go to Tokyo-30… I mean Tokyo-03 High School," he was still sweating beads as Mana smiled mischievously at him, "I like playing the cello and well… I pilot the Evangelion."

"What's your size?"  
"M-m-m-m-my what?"

"Your size," Mana motion with her fingers, "What's your dress size?"

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief and cooled down a bit, "Whew!"

"Are you hot?"

"A-a-a-am I what?"  
"Are you hot?" Mana cocked her head, "Not that kind of hot, I mean hot from the weather."  
"No," he said shaking his head, "It feels kinda nice compared to Tokyo's climate."

"Oh really?"

Meanwhile five tables away Rei and Asuka were covering themselves with newspapers that have two holes bored in them. Peeping in the holes our two heroines are having the time of their lives spying on the two children.

"This is insane," Asuka hissed, "If only we didn't lose!"

"Keep your voice down Pilot Soryu," Rei whispered, "They might hear us, and our cover might be blown."

"All right Wondergirl," she said and peeped again at the hole she made, "Damn that Mana girl is one sick minx!"

All throughout the day Asuka and Rei trailed the 3rd Child and Mana. From every bar or restaurant, every store, even to the restrooms. Asuka and Rei always kept a maximum distance of 20 feet. Which miraculously didn't caught even the spy's alert eyes and clairvoyant senses.

"Hey Shinji," Mana said as they went up to their rooms, "Could you meet me at the Bureaucrap later?"  
"What time?"

"Around 7 PM," Mana smiled and went inside her hotel room, "See you later Shinji."

Shinji nodded and waved, as soon as he got in front of his hotel room. He was about to slide the key in its swiping place when the door flew open and two sets of hands and arms pulled him rapidly in. The two hands also managed to throw him in the bed and pin him in it.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Shinji said as he protested and struggled to get free, "I have my rights!"

"Screw your rights!" Asuka heaved, "What happened?"

"I must press the issue," Rei also heaved, "I am also very much interested on what happened."

"You two know what happened!"

"What do you mean?" both girls cocked their head, "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh come on," the 3rd Child rolled his eyes, "You were spying on us when we were at the beach, and you were also there at the ice cream bar."

The two was taken aback by his revelations, "How did you notice us?"  
"Oh please," he stretched and managed to relax, "I know you for more than a year Asuka, and I tend to pick up on a few things."  
"Like what?"

"Well, when you… umm…" he blushed not knowing what say, "Well… LOVE… oh god there it goes… someone, you do… some drastic things."

The 2nd Child raised her brow and grinned, "Oh, so you realize something… you realize I… well 'L' word you now."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Uh… that's… how should I say this… "

"What about me?" Rei's voice penetrated through his rational thinking, "Do you not feel my affection and love for you."

_'That was direct and tactless,'_ Asuka thought, _'I'm losing ground with Wondergirl!'_

"I love you too," Rei pouted a bit, "Do I not deserve your attention?"

"Oh man… " Shinji sighed.

****

**Bureaucrap**

Shinji Ikari sat alone on the lighted table as he waited for his 'date' with the girlfriend of steel. Just then the door's little bell signaled someone coming in, he strained his eyes to see who it was and his face lighted up to see someone familiar.

"Hey Jeff!" he raised his hands and waved, "What're you doing here?"

Jeff smiled, "Oh I came here to pick up the money my uncle is going to send to the mainland for Christine."

"So you're gonna follow her?"

"No," he sat down beside him, his figure silhouetted by his white shirt among the darkness of the place, "I'm gonna mail it, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I have a date."

"Oh, a date," the familiar face smiled a little, "Did you manage to choose now?"

"Not really," his face contorted in a frown, "I just can't decide… then suddenly this girl comes out of the blue and says she likes me… and… I'm so confused."

"Listen to me," Jeff nodded sagely, "Do you like the 3rd girl?"

Shinji nodded, "But I like her only as a friend."

"I know that, ok so choosing is still between the two right?" Shinji nodded, "Ok, whom do you think you are mostly comfortable. Whom do you think is the best choice, because whoever you choose."

"You must live with her for the rest of your life."

Shinji looked down still confused, "Could you not… encrypt it in words I can't understand."

"Ok to put it simply, why not 'time' choose what is right for you?"

"Time? How long?"

"Ah Shinji, 'time' takes a long 'time'. It maybe tomorrow, today, or next week, but keep in mind 'time' will always tell when the 'time' is right."

Shinji face-faulted, "I thought I asked you not to encrypt it."

"I don't know, I'm a young adult. Of course you can't understand me, adults are like that" Jeff smiled and stood up, "In any case, keep your self right and be gentle when the 'right time' comes."

"What do you mean right time?"

"Oh… " Jeff slyly smiled and turned his back, "You know what I mean. See you later dude! Oh wait… I mean 'Casanova'."

Vanishing into the backroom, Shinji finally realizes what he meant about the right time, "Jeff you stupid pervert," he murmured.

"Who's the stupid pervert?" a voice beside him he knew well, it was Mana.

"Oh just a friend I… wow," Shinji was speechless, Mana was wearing a white blouse cut low with a tantalizing view of her chest and just the right amount of dress to hide what must be hidden. Her hair was untied and she has a white scarf tied on her neck, she twirled at him as he looked appreciatively.

"What do you think?"  
"I'm speechless… "

Mana slyly smiled, "Do you want the 'cut' to go lower?"

Shinji's blush got full throttle and he immediately looked down, "I'm sorry… I was impolite."  
"No worries, I was kinda hoping you would notice."

"Ah, ok… so what do you want to eat?"

A waiter came up to them and smiled at Shinji, "So the usual?"  
He nodded as the waiter looked at Mana, "Is there anything you need miss?"  
"I'll have… "

"Really?"  
"Yes, that's how the Evangelions work," he sighed, "Though it really hurts too when they also get hurt."

"So much is demanded from you, even your life," Mana looked at him appreciatively, "Now I think my respect for you just raised another three notches."

"No, it's nothing really. I guess, we're just doing our job."  
"That's not what I can call a job; I mean your only 15 and… this."

Shinji smiled a little and sighed, "Yes, piloting seems hard for 15 year olds like us. And there is no immediate reward to it too."

"You are so nice, that's why I have fallen in love with you."

"What?"

Mana bit her lower lip, "I love you Shinji," she held Shinji's hand and tightened her grip.

"But Mana… I thought… "

"Yes, I love you… now I want you to be my boyfriend."

Shinji's eyes softened and softly spoke, "I also love you Mana, but only as a friend. Could you accept that?"

Mana frowned, "But why? I mean… are you picking me over them. I can share you!"

"You don't understand… I am not picking you over them. I only wanted you as a friend from the very start. And I want to be really honest with you; love can't be felt in just two days."

"You're sounding like an adult," Mana retreated to her chair, "I can't understand you."

"That's one of the curses of the Evangelion, we grow up too fast. Or we don't grow up at all."

Silence reigned for a long time until Mana sighed and stood up, "Come on, let's go."

He obliged and was about to take the way back to the hotel when they headed for the beach. To his surprise Mana sat down on the sand and looked at the pounding waves on the seashore. She looked at him and patted to the place behind her, he sat down and she immediately laid herself on him.

"I envy those two."

He kept his silence as Mana kept talking, "They have your love, your attention and everything else that I would have wanted from you."

"Whoever said life wasn't a bitch?"

Both children chuckled at Shinji's humor, "I guess I lost the game after all."

"We should head back now."

Both of them brushed themselves off and headed for their hotel rooms. As soon as Shinji closed his door Mana stepped outside and knocked on Kaji's door. The man opened it slightly and was surprised to see the young spy in there.

"Girlfriend of Steel? What are you doing here?"  
"I failed my mission," was all she said and walked away.

Kaji's face hardened, "You know the consequences Mana. For Seele, failure is not an option."

"I know that, but I want another chance with him. But I haven't learned anything so far, and well he already declared our friendship."

"Did you get emotionally involved?"  
Mana nodded slowly, "I guess I did."

Shaking his head he vanished from the door and came back with a compilation of folder in his hands, "Give this to Seele, I knew that you will fail."  
"But how… why?"

'You said you wanted another chance, I'm just giving you your break. Now retreat and recollect your thoughts, I'm sure I'll see you again."

With a bow Kaji closed the door and left Mana outside tightly gripping the folders in her hands. A tear slid down her cheek as he looked up at the closed door, "Thank you Kaji."

She then walked away back into her room, and packed her bags. Back at his room Kaji sighed, "To be young and in love, so young shouldn't die so soon."

Suddenly there was a muffled voice in the other room, "Kaji! Untie me here!"

Back at Shinji's room he found his two lovers separated at the bed, leaving the space between them empty. He changed and slid over next to them, "I can't believe I just said that."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, with his snoring evident Asuka and Rei's eyes opened. With hushed tones they examined his body, "Quickly Rei, find any 'kiss mark' or anything."  
"I am looking; I am even looking for lipstick or something… like whip cream."

Minutes later and founding nothing the two heroines sighed. Stroking their love interest's hair they lay beside him and also closed their eyes. Outside Mana Kirishima slid a note under the door, and with a small smile on her lips he walked away from the hotel door.

**To be continued**

**Author's note:**

I am very sorry for this LONG DELAY because the holidays sneaked up on me and also my Hard Drive decided to FRY itself. Also done some charity works so that delayed the fixing of my hard drive and, that's it I've been quite busy and well sorry. Well two more updates!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I would like the help of the fans to help me decide on what kind of **ENDING** you like or agree on. After all, this fic was made by an NGE fan for the entertainment of fellow fans right?

I will count the number of suggestions included in the reviews to help me decide somehow LOL. Anyway I STILL CAN'T DECIDE!

Thank you for reading,**  
Scarabeye 3000**


	9. Mardi Gras

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax does and Hideaki Anno-sama and that other American company called I forgot.**

Title: Temptation Island Author: Scarabeye 3000   
Chapter Eight: Day Six a new player arrives 

**Pre-reading done by DEMDEM**

**Dos Palmas Hotel**

Shinji's eyes fluttered open as the curtains filtered sunlight inside their hotel room. Shaking his arms and legs a bit to find out if he's cuffed again, hearing nothing he smiled satisfied and began to slowly pry the two girls off of him. Upon which he grew accustomed of this last few days here. Finally free he crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. However, as he walked towards the bathroom he saw something white near the door. His curiosity piqued him into heading there and taking it, turning it to the other side he saw his name scribbled on it.

"It's for me," he murmured as he read the sender's little note, "It's from Mana."

He took out the letter and read it,

_Dear Shinji,_

_I'm sorry if you had to see this, but something big came up and I have to go suddenly. Though I would have wished to be with you for a longer period of time, it seems to me that fate is against us Shinji. I also want to say how I couldn't accept the fact that you don't like me the way I like you -wait a minute- that rhymes._

_Sorry about that, I just don't want you to feel sad. It's just that I'm so envious of those two girls that get to be with you all the time. _

_Those two, having your undivided attention your light caress every night, with you holding them in your arms tightly. Sliding their nightgowns off every night and…_

Shinji skipped the next few lines as he began to blush; the words Mana wrote were_ 'threading' _dangerous waters. _'Why does everybody think I'm a pervert?' _he thought to himself as he continued to read the letter.

_I guess I'm blubbering again, anyway I hope we get to see each other again. This world is not as big as before so I have no doubt we can meet again. Just remember that for once in your life a girl like me came up ok? And Shinji, I love you._

_Love Mana_

_P.S. Something to remember me by… _

His brow furrowed as he felt another envelope that was inside the first one. He took it out and opened it, what he saw were pictures of him and Mana during 'their' date. However one picture is covered with a piece of paper. He cocked his head in wonder as he read the scribbled note in it.

_P.P.S. Open this at the bathroom…_

Ignoring the note he tore the paper anyway, he laid eyes on the photograph and his nose spurted blood. It was Mana's picture in her 'birthday suit' in full color.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!"

He screamed and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut the two girls also shot up. Looking at each other they then looked towards the bathroom door, meeting each other's gazes once more they shrugged shoulders and laid back in bed.

**Somewhere where members of Seele meet**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NAGISA VANISHED!"

Keele Lorenz banged on his table furiously; apparently the recent report on his assets ticked him off.  
"But that's all we have for now sir."

"I want detailed reports, do something!"  
"Calm down Chairman," a member of Seele with a very long nose and rounded glasses peered down calmly, "We will have an explanation on this in just a moment."

Suddenly papers began pouring in as the reports arrived.

A few minutes later of reading, Chairman Keele Lorenz…

"IT'S STILL NOT HERE!"

"When will this guy die anyway?" one Seele member whispered to another, "We are still waiting for the other reports."

"It better be good," he calmed down somewhat as they waited, "Anyway, where is 'Girlfriend of Steel now?"

"She is currently inactive as of late, she is in one of our safe house in New York."

"Hmm, we should not waste our assets in inactive status like this," he rubbed his chin and sat up, "Activate the other 'Marduk Children', proceed with 'Project: Ryuveikan'."

"Understood sir."

One by one, all Seele's light turned off, only Keele Lorenz white light remained.  
"Where are you 5th Child?"

**Bureaucrap**

A gray haired boy sat on one of the stools in the mini bar of the restaurant. A tall young man walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi, the name is Jeff. Do you need something to drink?"  
"I would like to have a hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and a long straw please."

"Coming right up," the young man vanished as he mixed the order. Meanwhile the boy overheard a very noisy couple that was heading their way.

"Over my dead body Wonder doll!"

"I am not a doll."

"Oh sure," the fiery red-head shouted again, "But be prepared to cry 1st Child."

"Will you two quit it please? You both are attracting attention," Shinji pleaded.

"Oh I forgot you hate attention," Asuka smiled slyly and curled up to him, "Do you want my 'attention' instead?"

"Umm… - Hey Jeff!" Shinji escaped from an embarrassing predicament as his tropical friend appeared behind the bar, "How's business today?"

"Here you go," Jeff handed the gray-haired boy's order and faced Shinji, "Nice, say where's Toji and the others?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, say I have something to give you," he then started searching for it under the bar's table, "Where the hell did I put it? Aha!"

He produced a flier and gave it to the 3rd Child, "There's a costume party tonight, why don't you and the others come?"

"Really," Shinji took the flyer from Jeff and skimmed it, "Asuka will love that – but wait – we don't have costumes. What a shame… its sounds nice to experience that once in a while though."

"Come to my house," Jeff reassured him, "I still got some costumes from last Halloween, so with a little modification I'm sure we can make something out of it."

"Thanks Jeff, you really can be handy sometimes."

"Yeah well," Jeff smiled and shrugged his shoulders out on impulse, "What can I say, sometimes I'm quite a handful."

"I'm sure you are, so anyway are the waiters ready?"

"Oh yes, I'll call one," the boy looked around and focused on a man standing outside a kitchen door, "OI! Andito na iyong customer natin! Halika na dito!"

The waiter heeded the call and walked over to where Shinji, Asuka and Rei were.

"What will you be having?"

"The usual Martin, and add that new chocolate frappe Jeff mixed."

The waiter jotted down their order, bowed and turned away. Shinji then showed the flier to Asuka and Rei.

"So this will happen tonight?" Asuka frowned, "But we didn't bring costumes with us."

"Problem solved," Shinji accepted their orders and took a sip of chocolate, "Jeff said he has a dozen costumes at his house. We can pick them up later."

At the bar the gray-haired boy with blue-eyes stared at Shinji then at the two girls then finally stared at Jeff. "You wouldn't happen to have anymore of those fliers would you?"

"Now that you mention it, there's still one here." Jeff reached down the bar's table and produced a piece of flier, "Here you go."

The boy pocketed the flier and left the bar, but not looking at Shinji one last time.

**Meanwhile**

Hikari Hokari lay on Toji's chest as her eyes opened for the first time that day. She can predict it was about 9 AM in the morning and Toji if he wakes up right now he'll be hungry. She was exceptionally happy, she wasn't pressured, and she's not obligated to be strict. In other words, she doesn't need to be a Class rep here. She knows she only needed to be Hikari, and would Toji notice it?

Toji Suzuhara lay down in bed with his eyes closed. Everyday since the time they did the 'serenade thing' with the others, the same time he was allowed to sleep in the bed. He would always wake up before Hikari woke up and emptied himself at the toilet. Then come back to bed in wait for Hikari to stand up and join her somewhere. Because for the last few years he had been blind, she only met the Class rep at his freshman years in Tokyo-03 High and he was still a snob then. Hell he didn't even noticed it till now that Hikari looked more beautiful without the pig-tail.

So both Hikari and Toji waited for each other to wake up. But since Toji is called 'the stomach' his own stomach betrayed him. The Class rep shot up as she heard the loud rumbling.

"Toji are you awake?" she asked surprised at her own actions. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I woke up two hours ago, before the sun even came up," Toji grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I think I'm _really_ hungry for this to happen."

"That's ok, wait a minute – you said you were already awake two hours ago?" she stared at him through her brown eyes. "Why didn't you go down to eat something?"

"Well, because I – I hate it when you… uh… when you-u wake up alone." Toji stammered, "I don't want you to… uh… be lonely, Class rep. I don't want you to be… uh… sad."

It was stuttering, it was almost incoherent, but it was meaningful and the best thing she heard from Toji. She couldn't help but to blush and smile at the same time. And what probably pushed her to do something new and of course unexpectedly daring.

Hikari lunged and tackled Toji into a hug; even he was surprised that he didn't even resist the urge to match her strength. Instead he froze like he usually does in the presence of the Class rep, most especially in her arms.

"C-c-class rep! W-w-what are… y-y-you doing?" Toji's blushed as red as a summer tomato. "Wha- what is it… are you doing?"  
"What does it look like Toji?" Hikari smiled serenely and brought her face inches to him, "I'm about to kiss you."

"K-k-k-kiss me?" Toji's nose dropped a minute of blood and his face rose to a deeper shade of red, his veins furiously conveying blood in his face. "Oh my god! Wait a minute!"

"Shhh… don't speak Toji, " Hikari reassured her stroking his usually smart hair slightly, "Listen to me Toji-kun, I am about to _DEFY_ you."

"Hikari I – wait a minute… MPPHHHH!"

**TILT**

After a half a minute Hikari pulled away and saw, "Oh my god! Toji! Are you alright?"

Toji's eyes were blank, his mouth was open and he thankfully was breathing through blood spurted nose. But he had fainted unceremoniously in a girl's arm, examining him once more Hikari sighed, "It was just a 'good morning' kiss. What's wrong with that? And I thought he was pervert!"

Meanwhile

Shinji, Asuka and Rei stepped inside a one-story two bedroom home. There was a little bar on the right side, a sofa set on the left and a 21-inch flat TV in the middle of a large varnished cabinet/divider. Jeff stepped out of the kitchen and welcomed the Eva Children.

"Welcome to my little house, as you can see my mother used to live with me but now she lives with my younger brother in the mainland."

"You sure are neat," Asuka inspected the house and ran her finger over a table. "Even the table's are spotless, hmm… reminds me of someone I know."

Shinji swallowed a mouthful as he sat on the long chairs of the mini bar. The wooden furniture blended with the black and glass decorations of the house. There was also a cabinet above the bar that was stashed with all the liquor that you can think about.

"So uh Jeff, you live alone here?" Shinji asked timidly, he was scanning one of the pictures near the bar as the two girls looked around the living room.

"Yes, it's sometimes lonely, but my friends sometimes come over and we drink some wine and then watch movies. But mostly I'm at the beach, doing some work that I might get there."

"Do you not have anyone to 'bond' with?" Rei asked taking hold of Shinji's arms. "I must remind you that no man is an island."  
"Well said Miss Ayanami, but my personal matters have been for me and me alone since I can remember."

"Understood."

"Anyway, Shinji, since you know where my house is now come back later with the guys. I can lend you some costumes, real good ones."

"All right Jeff, we'll see you later."

Shinji waved goodbye as the trio walked out of the small house. As they walked out a man came out from the back. "Jeff, is it wise that you… socialize with them?"

"Do not worry my friend; it is all for the best," Jeff smiled, "Do you want a chocolate frappe?"

Afternoon came and the Eva Children with Kensuke, Toji and Hikari came with them. As the other girls dressed in one room the boys have the other room for themselves.

"Are you sure that this divider can't be opened Jeff?" Toji pleaded. "Is there really no other way?"

"Yes, but if there's a way I gave the key to Asuka." Jeff grinned, "Just in case you and Kensuke tried something perverted."  
"Aww man… "Kensuke pouted, "Kill joy."

"Anyway, is there any other suits left Jeff?" Shinji asked, "All I can find are women's costumes."

The three boys looked at Jeff expectantly as the young man smiled sheepishly, "Oops, I forgot… last Halloween. We cross-dressed."

"You got to be kidding me."

"No way! I'm not wearing any sissy costume!"

"Will it even fit?"

"Relax on the fit, look at me, I'm a big guy and it fits."

"Are you saying were skinny?"  
"No I'm not," the young man shook his head, "And I'm not even thinking about it."  
"But you were," Toji looked darkly.

Jeff smiled and chuckled, "You do look beautiful in a skirt."

"That does it!" Toji tackled Jeff in the bed as Shinji and Kensuke laughed. "So you think I'm gay huh?" Toji started to grapple Jeff, "You think I'm house-broken just like Shinji huh?"

"Hey! I am not house-broken!"

"Yeah right!" Asuka's voice came from behind the divider.

"You could at least defend me Asuka," the 3rd Child replied and turned to Toji, "You know he's turning blue."

"Oops! Sorry man," Toji lets go of his hammer-lock as Jeff lay gasping at his bed.

"I was just kidding man, but no… you have to get a hold of my neck! Damn it! You wear the mini skirt!"

"Aww man, I'm sorry."

Minutes later the girls are all sitting on the small living room as they waited for the boys to come out.

"And I always thought that boys dress more quickly," Asuka whined in her red-devil costume. "Will you boys hurry up?"

"Maybe they are having trouble getting some 'things' to fit." Rei was wearing a simple school girl costume. "They do have appendages."

Hikari blushed as she heard Rei, "Your so casual about it Rei."

"Anyway, the guys are taking so long. Hurry up will you!"

"Coming!" Shinji's voice came from behind the door.  
"Hey Jeff!"

"Yes Toji?"  
"Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Shut up."

Jeff steps out of the room wearing a ridiculously long wig and a fit blouse and a pleated skirt, "I present you, the cross-dressers of the month."

First, Kensuke comes out wearing a green blouse and a pig-tailed wig with a simple black skirt, she, I mean he is still wearing his glasses but he's smiling rather… naughtily. "Do we really have to parade all over town looking like this?"

"I present to you Miss Suzuhara," Jeff stifled a chuckle as Toji stepped out.

He was wearing a black fitting plastic dress that is cut short up above the knee. He is also wearing a curled and long blonde hair. In other words he looks like a…

"Damn it Jeff! I look like a 3rd class, cheap hooker!"

The girls except Rei stifled their laugh, "We can hold our lunch for Kensuke, but… damn! You went over the edge Toji."

"Yes I know, and I'm not gay if you're thinking about it."  
"Amazing!" Asuka exclaimed excitedly, "And now you're a 3rd class, cheap hooker/psychic. You practically read my mind."  
"Very funny Asuka," Toji said blandly.

"And now for the main event, Miss Shinji Ikari!"

And out stepped a girl wearing a blue sailor uniform, complete with the crown thing on the head. Everybody was speechless, even Rei was astonished, with Shinji wearing a blue wig he looked almost similar to Sailor Mercury. "Now that's what I call a transformation."

"Wow Shinji, you have better curves than Asuka."  
"He does not!" the 2nd Child shouted, "It's not fair!"  
Jeff chuckled, "Maybe it is true, being house-broken and all. Your hormones might have re-adjusted from being testosterones to being estrogen."

"It wasn't readjusted!" Shinji justified. "But…my god! The skirt is so short!"

"You're very familiar with your hormones Jeff?" Kensuke chimed in. "Aren't you going to be in trouble with that language?"  
"Hey! I'm 20, I'm over the teen years." Jeff gathered everyone and led them outside. "So, shall we everyone? Ikuso!"

"You know Japanese?"  
"I took Nippon go for a whole semester, but I'm kind of rusty with it."

"Oh."

**Dos Palmas Beach Costume Party**

Shinji's group entered the hall and almost everyone noticed them.

"I hate the attention the guys are giving me!" Shinji hissed to Jeff that was in front of him. As Asuka and Rei flanked him, some guys were staring at Shinji, hungrily. (Thinking about it sends shivers in my spine.)

They mingled with the crowd as a boy with gray hair watched and focused at Shinji from the shadows. Just then soft music began playing; it was a song from a post-2nd Impact band called River Maya. As the music started, the 2nd Child grinned devilishly as she grabbed Shinji/Sailor Mercury. But that didn't escape Rei's eyes as she also grabbed Shinji.

Meeting each other's gaze Asuka hissed, "Let go Wonder girl."  
"I got him first."  
"You two stop it, look… lets just dance if you want."

So without another word the trio danced, with Shinji holding each girl in each of his arms. Asuka being held in the left and Rei in the right they swayed at the voice of the band.

_You're face_

_Lights up the sky on a highway_

_Someday you share your world with me someday_

_You mesmerize me without the lies_

_I try to fool my self to think I'd be all right_

_But I am losing all control_

_My mind my heart my body and my soul_

_Never in my life have I been more surer_

_So come on up to me and close the door_

_Nobody's made me feel this way before,_

_You're everything I wanted and more…_

_To speak or not to where to begin_

_The great dilemma's I'm finding myself in,_

_For all I know you only see me as a friend_

_I try to tell myself wake up fool, this fairytale's got to end_

_Never in my life have I been more surer_

_So come on up to me and close the door_

_Nobody's made me feel this way before,_

_You're everything I wanted and more…_

_Never in my life have I been more surer_

_So come on up to me and close the door_

_Nobody's made me feel this way before,_

_You're everything I wanted and more…_

The song ended and they all walked into one side of the bar, as Asuka and Rei thanked Shinji and walked away to talk with Hikari, the gray haired boy seized his chance. "Hi, my name is… Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa."

"My name is Shinji, and I'm a boy."  
"I know," Kaworu smiled, "You look better as a girl."

Shinji blushed and tried to look calm, "So where's your date?"  
"Date? Does everybody need someone?"  
The 3rd Child shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but as one of my friends said no man is an island."  
"Point taken, but Shinji… I must warn you."

His brow furrowed, "About what?"  
"A man that is more powerful than your father, and Seele and all the government. He has played god in several worlds including this one."  
"What are you talking about? I don't understand."  
"You will in time Shinji," Kaworu bowed and walked outside into the shadows. As soon as he vanished his two girls reappeared. "Who was that guy Shinji?"

"Don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders, "Want to dance more?"

Outside in the shadows, Kaworu Nagisa stood as a fellow party-goers stopped him, "You have told him too much Tabris."  
"I know that Alpha, I am sorry. But I love him so much; promise me not to hurt him."  
"You know me Tabris," the figure smiled, "He is precious to me as much as the others."  
"Thank you very much Alpha."

"You may go back to Seele now."  
Kaworu smiled serenely as he somehow vanished into thin air, but not looking back at the place where Shinji was. "We will meet again, Shinji Ikari."

The figure also went back to the party as he mingled with the crowd, and most especially with Shinji and the others.

**To be continued**

**Author's note:**

Thank you for the touching reviews, I am really grateful to some people who think I shouldn't obey others and of course the few others that were patient enough to wait. I was just asking for ideas on how to end this, because I can't think of an ending because as one review say there are many possibilities. Anyway, I already decided and well, be surprised at the last update.

Also, what is the real surname of Hikari? Hokari or Horaki. I'm so confused right now!

**Ryuveikan**: The name of the robot Mana used in the game 'Girlfriend of Steel'.

Thank you for reading,**  
Scarabeye 3000**


	10. Last Day

**Disclaimer: Ha! The last chapter and I'm still poor and don't own NGE.**

Title: Temptation Island Author: Scarabeye 3000 Chapter Nine: Final day on the Pearl of the Orient 

**Pre-reading done by DEMDEM**

**Room 403 – 1st 2nd and 3rd Child's room**

Shinji's eyes fluttered open, it was the last day of their vacation and the day he was dreading. Fighting the urge to get up and do his morning habit he instead looked down at the two girls that were lying beside him still asleep and slightly snoring. He was still confused on what he must do; there was something in his mind that kept nagging that if he should ever choose one he will lose the other. And again in his life, he was being pressured or forced to do something he didn't really want to be in the first place.

The 3rd Child sighed heavily, "I hate this… it's like they're asking me to pilot Eva again."

"Who's asking you to pilot again?" Rei said silently. "Good morning Shinji."

"Good morning Rei," stooping low he kissed Rei. _'I'm falling for both girls. This is just so difficult.'_

Just then Asuka sat straight and stretched herself, locking eyes with him she smiled and puts her head on his chest. "Good morning Shinji."  
"Morning Asuka," shaking his head again he sighed heavily. _'Damn, it's so difficult.'_

Thinking all the things in their surroundings, the way all their hands are interlaced together. The way the three of them had, or have been forced to be closed to each other he doesn't know. All he knows and wished to happen is that everything will be the same and their relationship that had developed this past week will not change once they get back to Tokyo-03.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Don't worry Shinji, whomever you decided to choose today. Let me tell you that I will _always _stay beside you."

"Rei… I… " he relaxed somewhat as Asuka though not meeting his gaze was able to caress his cheeks reassuring him that it was ok. "Asuka, you… I mean… thanks."

****

****

**Somewhere where members of Seele meet**

A single light was shining above Kaworu Nagisa as a single black monolith and the monoliths of Seele surrounded him. The single black monolith was registering sound only but the name 'Alpha' was on it.

"Explain the course of your action Tabris," the black monolith named Alpha sounded. "Convince me on why I shouldn't destroy you, and terminate you in this scenario."

"Alpha, these actions of mine are irrational." Tabris started, "Yet it was pushed and motivated by my… feelings for someone."

"Irrelevant," Seele 02 voiced out. "Being a subordinate of Seele, you are not required to have emotions."

"Stop talking Seele 02," the black monolith's voice boomed, "Do you wish to say, that me, having a family is a rule against Seele? Do you wish to be erased; I can do so with the push of a button."  
"No Alpha, I am… hasty. Please accept my most humble apologies." Seele 02's monolith lights vanished.

"Seele 01."  
"Yes great Alpha," there was fear in the voice of Seele 01.

"I do not wish this to happen again." Alpha's voice was firm, "Do you understand? My scenario must not be altered or you shall immediately feel the consequences."

"Yes great Alpha."  
There was a minute of silence until Alpha's voice sounded in the dark room, "The meeting is over, Tabris I wish to talk to you."

One by one Seele monoliths vanished until only the single black monolith of Alpha remained, "Tabris, this world must be a delightful one for the Eva Children."  
"Yes Alpha, but I must ask why do you care so much for the Children?"

"You would not understand young Angel. Now be gone, I need to talk to someone."

Tabris vanished, just then another monolith named Omega that was white materialized behind Alpha's monolith.  
"Alpha, the time of our revelation is at hand. This scenario is almost over."

"I know, but first I must speak to the elder Ikari."

Then Gendo Ikari in his usual pose appeared in front of the two monoliths that were greater than Seele. "I do not know that there was a greater power than Seele in this world."

"Indeed," Alpha's voice was sure, firm and unyielding. "Now that you know I need you to do something, for me."

"Say it and it will be done."

"You might probably be wondering why you have acted… more emotionally these past few days are you not Commander Ikari."

Commander Ikari stiffened, _'How did he know that? Am I that so much of predictable now? Impossible!'_

"Do not worry Commander Ikari, in fact, I wish you to continue your feelings as it is." Gendo was observed by a single unblinking eye that materialized out of Alpha's monolith. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood."  
"You might also think that your mental logic was flawed by someway. You are correct; two months ago I removed your cold logic from your heart that was blocking the things that you wanted to do."

_'That bastard,'_ Gendo thought, "Point taken."

"I also know that you think of me as a bastard now."  
_'How the hell? He reads mind?'_

The eye focused on the Commander even more, "You are correct if that is your perception."

"I see, then you are more powerful than Seele am I correct?" Gendo noticeably was shaking his hands lightly. "Are you god?"  
"No, I cannot be _HIM_. But you will be with Yui in the end of this scenario, but let your heart guide you in… being a good father for Shinji."

_'Shinji?__ Why does he care about Shinji?__' _Gendo thought, he was thinking rapidly on the reasons why someone like Alpha should interfere with his son.

"You are thinking that… why should I care for a boy?" the monolith paused for a bit, "Because that boy needs a father. And he will be very, very instrumental in the events of 3rd Impact."

Gendo debated in his mind and noticeably relaxed, "I understand."

"Remember Gendo, our agreement is that you take your responsibility as a father and I assure you. In the events of 3rd Impact, your wish to be with Yui, your beloved, will be immediately granted."

The Commander of NERV stood aback in his mind, even the most secret of his plans for the Evangelions have been uncovered by this 'Alpha'. Is he truly that powerful?

After the exchange is done Omega spoke, "That is all Commander of NERV, you are dismissed."

Gendo vanished as the two monoliths are left, "Is it really agreeable Alpha, the First Alpha might be angry or the_ 'other ones before you'_."

"I do not care about them; I care about the happiness of the Children of the Evangelion." Silence reigned, but before the two monoliths vanished together with the other ones Alpha spoke one last time, "Say Omega, do you want a chocolate shake?"

****

****

**The Bureaucrap**

Toji and Hikari walked inside the air-conditioned restaurant as a waiter seated them. He left them with the menus and the two were left alone to talk.

"What will you have Toji-kun?"  
"Uh… I'll have the usual I guess… um… Hikari-chan?"

The Class rep blushed, the intimate words Toji used was uncommon, "Umm… maybe we should… umm… call the waiter back."

Toji and Hikari met each other's gaze and they both blushed, "I'm glad that you… you were with me Toji."  
"Me- me too… Hikari."

"Um… Toji."

"Yes?" the jock perked, "Is there a problem?"

She didn't answer instead she raised her hand on the table and puts it on top of his. Toji resisted the urge to pull his hand back and managed a meek smile before averting his gaze. With her emotions in turmoil, Hikari began to stutter.

"When we… uh… get back to Tokyo-03. Will you still be the same Toji I knew here?"

He snapped his head to face her, his emotions softened as Hikari looked hurt. True, he probably will shift back to the arrogant and 'thick' jock that he is. But after this experience, he wouldn't know what he will do if asked the same question again. Realizing something, like a wrecking ball heading for a brick wall it hit him. Steeling himself he had gripped Hikari's hand tightly, and reassuringly caressed it as he softly said, "Hikari, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

**Meanwhile**

Asuka, Rei, and Shinji stepped out of their room as Misato Katsuragi and Kaji rounded a bend. Under normal circumstances Asuka would have raced towards Kaji and start glooming him, but now, she doesn't even give a damn.

"Hi Misato," Shinji tried to wave but Rei and Asuka waved for him instead, well mainly it's because the two girls are holding him at his two arms. "Where are you two going?"  
"Were going to the Bureaucrap, anyway what about you three?" Misato asked and replied.

"Same," Asuka said blandly, "They sure are convenient."

"Yeah, let's go then."

"Say Kaji," Shinji piped in, "Why weren't you in the party last night?"  
Both Misato and Kaji sweat nervously, "Uh… we were busy!"

_'Busy with each other I'm sure of it,' _all Children thread along the same line of thought.

They all arrived inside the Bureaucrap as they heard Toji's shout of triumph. They walked over to their table and confronted the giddy Stooge.

"What the hell is wrong with you Toji?" Asuka exclaimed, "I knew we should just have left him at the mountains."

"What's your point Asuka?"

"Nothing."

"Say Hikari, what did you do that made Toji jump up anyway?"

Hikari hesitated blushing to the roots of her hair and smiled shyly, "He - he's my boyfriend now."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"It's true," Hikari said meekly, "I just… answered him now."

"So that's the reason for the high-pitched and girlish scream," Shinji playfully pats his friend's back, "Good for you Toji."  
"Thanks man, by the way, who's the lucky girl?"

Silence gripped Shinji again, but it was the two girls that saved him, "Who else would he choose except me right?"

"I could not accept that," Rei's reply was immediate and without hesitation. "He is still not yours Asuka."

As the two girls ranted Shinji silently shook his head at Toji, his friend nodded knowingly he then focused his attention to his newly-found girlfriend.

**Somewhere**

Fuyutsuki and Gendo walked side by side as the two surveyed the surrounding area. The heat of the sun was nice and the hot humid wind blew with a gentle breeze as the two Commanders headed off to somewhere, and God knows where it is.

"Gendo," Fuyutsuki spoke behind his old friend and student. "You still haven't told me the reason why you are so… so emotional towards Shinji this past week? Would you mind to tell me now?"

Gendo remained passive, but sighed and said, "I just wish to find out something."  
"Something?" Kozo Fuyutsuki looked at his old student, noticing the major changes in the character of the Commander. Brought many questions and the one that kept nagging in his mind was about to be answered. "About what may I inquire?"

"I have been utterly mystified whenever Yui would hold Shinji before, she was always very happy." Fuyutsuki looks at him indifferently, "Yes I know, I don't usually discuss this. But somehow, someone… helped me or forced me to pursue these… actions."

"I see, are you happy with the results?"

Gendo smirked behind his straw hat and shades, "I am… satisfied so far."

"Hmm, seems to me that you are beginning to _feel_ again."

"I do not know how to explain it, but for now I know what Yui feels whenever Shinji is in her arms. The innocence of a child and the bonding of the offspring to their parents is somewhat… intriguing."  
"Funny, something like this intrigues you," Fuyutsuki took a swig on his bottle of water, "Can I ask for a deeper explanation?"

"That is all; I only wanted to find out how to be... or how to feel… what a real parent is like."

Fuyutsuki smiled a little and sighed, _'There goes Instrumentality, and Complementary.' ,_ "What of Seele then? Will there be a change of plans?"

"No, nothing will change," Gendo said flatly. "Only the settings move my apartment near Major Katsuragi's first thing we go back to Tokyo-03."

The Vice-Commander spurted water and his nose choked on the spilled liquid, "What?"

"Also, move Rei's apartment next to Major Katsuragi's."

"What?" the Vice-Commander squeaked. "That's ah… a bit hasty don't you think?"

"No, and make sure every school activity in Tokyo-03 High School is forwarded to me."

Fuyutsuki went silent, but inside he smiled a little at this. "You really are serious on being a parent at last don't you?"

Gendo Ikari smirked again as they headed for the Bureaucrap, "Am I that predictable now?"  
"Yes you are Rokubungi," Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki chuckled lightly as he patted Gendo's back, "Yes you are."

****

****

**Bureaucrap******

The Children were all eating with Misato and Kaji when the Commander and the Bridge Bunnies arrived. (Who coined the term Bridge Bunnies anyway?) They made their way towards Shinji and they seated themselves around their table. As they ordered Commander Ikari stood up and spoke, "This is our last day of vacation, you are to pack your bags and at exactly 1500 hours we will board our tour buses back to the airport. In the meantime, enjoy your last hours here at the resort."

"Father, we're going to leave so early?"

"Indeed," Gendo reseated himself as he digs his own food.

Suddenly Jeff appeared out of nowhere and smiled as he walked towards Shinji, "Hey Shinji! I heard you were leaving today, is it true?"

The 3rd Child nodded, "Yes Jeff, I'm sorry if it's so sudden."

"No worries my friend, but promise you'll come back for a visit ok?"  
"Ok!"

With the exchange done, Jeff walked away as Asuka popped another spoonful of food at Shinji. "I think I might be getting fat after being spoon-fed for 3 days."

"Wait till we get 'back' to Tokyo-03." Asuka grinned mischievously. Shinji also tried to ignore the somewhat hint in it but gulped inaudibly as Rei popped another food in his mouth, "Thank you Rei."

The day was rather uneventful as noon quickly came.

When everyone was packing their things in the hotel, Shinji and Kensuke stood in the counter of a small photo shop for their pictures to be developed. The two males gave the 20 rolls of film and stepped outside for some refreshments, they sat on two beach chairs and both boys sighed contentedly.

"I'm going to miss this place Shinji."

"Yeah?" the 3rd Child turned his head at Kensuke. "How come?"

The military geek sipped on his glass and had sipped another one, "I mean, these past few days aren't just fun man. Try to look deeper, many things have changed."  
His companion nodded knowingly, "Well, you could say that at least."

"I mean come on man, first you got Rei and Asuka falling over you. And then the change on almost everyone," he suddenly sat straight as if realizing something. "Don't you get it Shinji? Its like 'divine intervention' that's happening. Come on; don't tell me you didn't notice?"

The boy's eyes widened innocently, "No, I didn't notice anything new or different happening to me."

"You are so clueless and hopeless at the same time." Kensuke said blankly, "Think about it, you have met a new girl almost everyday and they seem to have the 'hots' for you!"

Shinji nodded in understanding, and also to convince Kensuke to go ahead.

"But the only glitch in it is they seem to go away the next day. Man, I miss Christine."

The 3rd Child chuckled, "You have plenty of pictures. It's impossible for you to miss just one moment."

"Well, there this moment when the three of you are in your room and sharing one bed."  
"Oh! That…" Shinji blushed a bit. "You could say there were some instances."

"Hmm, but hey look at the bright side if you decide to choose one and the other gets lonely," Kensuke smiled dreamily. "You could at least let me 'step in' right?"  
_'In your dreams,' _his friend thought and smiled inwardly. "Honestly, I haven't chosen anyone yet."

"Oh," Kensuke sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, at least tell me on what you think?"

"Ok, umm… all I can say about Asuka is she has the aggressiveness, energy and the drive in life that I wanted," Shinji sighed, "But of course, lacked miserably."

"Finally you realized that part in your life!" Kensuke faked an applause. "What?"

"Very funny," the 3rd Child said sarcastically and continued, "Anyway, it's different with Rei. I mean… it's like there's something that connects us but I can't explain it."

"Maybe she's your sister." Kensuke blurted out, "You know with all those Eva experiments she might have been mutated and- ok, I'll stop can't you take sarcasm? But her eyes are still freaky when they stare."

"They are not freaky." Shinji's glare lessened as the military otaku raised his hands in defeat. "You could be right you know."

"Well, it was only a scientific hypothesis." Kensuke stood up as his name was called out by the camera guy. "Hey Shinji, want to see the pictures?"  
"Maybe later," Shinji said as he finished his beverage, "The others are waiting I'm sure."  
"Ok and I know two people that are obviously waiting to be with you."

"Oh shut up man."

The two boys reached the hotel and looked on as the others already packed their bags and was carrying them downstairs to their personal tourist bus. Shinji parted with Kensuke and looked for Asuka and Rei. He found them heaving their bags.

"Where were you 3rd Child?" the 2nd Child greeted him with a brow-bending scowl.

"Sorry," Shinji said sheepishly. "I was with Kensuke developing our pictures. So did you pack our things?"

"Yes, even yours stupid." Asuka frowned, "But you could make up to the trouble." The 2nd Child said slowly slinking herself at Shinji, but Rei stopped her advance. "We have more things to do, we can _harass_ him later."  
The red head considered it and faked a pout, "Fine, prepare yourself later 3rd Child." She walked with Rei as they carried their respective bags downstairs.

As the last of the bags were put inside the tourist bus and Gendo having sat down snugly in front the bus rolled away towards the airport. They were headed for the airport as Shinji took one last fleeting look at the resort that in a way changed his life for the better. He was somewhat broken from his reverie as Rei caressed his cheek.

"Is there something bothering you Shinji?"

He looked down at her and shook his head, "No Rei, nothing is wrong." He hugged her and Rei laid her head on his shoulder much like Asuka had done a while ago. The 3rd Child smiled as he scanned his companions, with Shigeru and Maya sharing a pair of earphones with the two Manga otakus sharing their ideas, and of course Toji and Hikari which looks pretty much like them.

He sighed deeply as somehow almost everything in his life is now worth living. Up at front on the other hand the two Commanders talked silently as the Doctor, the Major and his Lover were sharing a long chair for themselves. "Gendo, how do you suppose this recent turn of events will affect Project-E and Instrumentality?"  
"Yes, this will greatly affect future scenarios." Gendo hid a smile as he replied, "Aw what the hell… at least for now everything will favor me."  
"You are so confident on this matter are you Commander?"

"Indeed."

They reached the airport and was about to board the plane when the Pilots were suddenly halted by Hikari. "So who won Shinji?"

He was taken aback for a moment but as the two girls with him took both of his arms and hugged him he confidently replied with a question of his own. "Who do you think won?"

"What?" Hikari cocked her head in confusion and misunderstanding but after a while understood. "Wait a minute! That can't happen; you were supposed to choose only one."

Smiling again Shinji took his time and said softly, "Someone once told me that, 'That he doesn't believe that a person can only love once in his life'. Well, as you can see."

"But that's not right!" Hikari protested, "What about happily ever after!"

Somehow this charade will seem to continue forever, but the thing that stopped it came into the being of the thickest character in NGE. "Come on Hikari," Toji swiftly swept Hikari off her feet and started to carry her up to the tarmac.

"Toji!" Hikari's face was flushed, she completely forgot the argument she was in and instead concentrated on his new boyfriend. "Will you stop it! Put me down!"

"Hey Class rep," Toji said softly. "Just imagine we're married and I'm taking you to a flight around the world."

The Class rep stopped her struggling and instead glowed while the blush on her face intensified. "Oh Toji… "

Shinji, Asuka and Rei were left alone as the trio walked towards the tarmac and started the ascent towards the plane that will take them home. Once more Rei broke their silence, "Shinji I just want you to know that, again, I will be always here to be with you. I love you Shin-chan."

Biting her lip and steeling her resolve Asuka also spoke up, "You know it's also difficult for me to admit things Shinji. So listen up, I love you too, and I know I'm a big fool acting like this but… I know I can't have you all for myself even if I want to… so I'm willing to share."

"Agreed, Soryu has agreed and I have no problems with it." Rei nodded and looked at the object of their affection. "Shinji, who told you that 'thing' you said anyway?"

"Yeah!" Asuka said also a bit interested, "With your character Shinji you wouldn't and couldn't come up with that kind of answer in the first place?"

The 3rd Child smiled and looked at his girlfriends, "From a friend."

"I should have known your answer will be something like that."  
"Yeah, I'm really predictable am I?"

They seated themselves as they felt the airplane take-off. However, 15 minutes into the flight something crossed everyone's mind.

"WHERE THE HELL IS PEN-PEN?"

**THE END**

****

****

****

**Epilogue**

"WARK!"

Pen-pen was squawking aimlessly at the hotel, he managed to stow-away into one of the bags and now he didn't notice that he was left behind. Hearing a familiar sound he ran or more like shuffled towards a clearing and looked up. In the distance, what he heard was the loud engine of a jet taking off, with another fleeting call of desperation he called out to his masters. But sensing he wasn't noticed, tears began to form in his little beady avian eyes.

_"Oh my god!__ I was left behind! What am I going to do?" _Pen-pen was shaking his head as he slumped on the floor. _"No more beer stacked stomach, no more hot springs, no more Evangelion action! Oh woe is me!"_

Suddenly a voice called out to him, "Pen-pen?" he didn't recognized the voice but the voice was like of a little boy. "Pen-pen, were you left behind?"

Turning around happily he gazed upon a big shadowy figure. _"Who the hell is this guy?"_

Curiously the man picked him up and cradled him in his arms, "You were left behind were you? Oh poor Pen-pen, wait let's get Omega to come with us."

_"And who is Omega? Oh what the hell… at least they look like they can help me get back home."_

**Meanwhile**

"Where did you left Pen-pen?" Misato Katsuragi's face was flushed in anger. "How in the world did he get in the luggage anyway?"  
"Remember one of your heavy luggages full of beer? He managed to slip inside."

"Oh my poor penguin," Misato was half-sobbing and half-sniveling as she huddled in a corner. "Don't worry Pen-pen, mama is coming back."

The flight was made even more eventful as Misato tried to jump out of the private jet every 15 minutes.

"Will you get a hold of yourself Major?" Gendo said trying to restrain his subordinate. "It is only a penguin!"  
"NO! He's not just a penguin! He's my baby!" Misato screamed as she fastened the parachute in her body and was trying to open the safety hatch of the plane.

"Don't worry Misato!" Kaji shouted as he tried heaving her up. "We can 'make' a baby."

"Will you shut up?"  
"I was just hopeful."

"You pervert! Watch where you're touching me!"

"Aww! I'm sorry Misato, here let's get that thing off you."

"Just tie her up into the chair."

"Oh for heaven's sake Major," Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki said as he tried to pacify, "We will immediately return on the next flight."

The commotion died down as Ritsuko produced a tranquilizer gun and stunned Misato. All eyes turned on her as the Major's paralyzed body slumped on the jet's floor as the doctor cocked her gun threateningly, "Anyone else?" she said as everyone tried to calmly retreat out and back into their seats.

As the flight ended and the plane halted to a stop, the airtight doors suddenly bursts open and a fuming Major came raging out. As the other people that were left followed they saw the purple-haired Major standing on the middle of the tarmac. They neared her and what they saw surprised them.

"Is that Pen-pen?"

"WARK!"

"Pen-pen!" the Major extended her arms and the penguin came shuffling along. In a second he was pummeled with pats, pinches and strokes on his fine feathers. As the excitement died down everyone asked in wonder, "How in the world did you get here so fast?"

**Meanwhile**

On top of one of the radio towers of the airport two figures looked down upon the cast of Evangelion as their part on this scenario is almost over.

"Alpha," the 2nd being dressed in black stated as he looked at his companion. "What happens now?"  
"Stop calling me that," the other one said that was dressed in white. "You know I don't need to hide anymore, and besides this world's end is almost predictable."  
"All right Scarabeye, but what happens with the other worlds you and the other ones have created."

"Omega, oops… sorry, what I mean is… Dem-dem we only set the foundations and changed some things that need to be changed so everyone can be happy right?"  
Eric or Dem-dem shook his head, "Do you always look on the positive side?"  
Scarabeye chuckled, "Sometimes I don't," taking one last look he opened a door with blinding lights. "Come on Dem-dem, there are other worlds to create."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

****

****

**Author's note:**

You didn't expect that didn't you right?

Thank you all for being patient readers, I'm sorry if I acted like God here. But I wanted Shinji to have a certain happy point in his anime life, upon which Hideaki Anno never realized to ever give to him, but hey at least there was a HINT of a THREESOME. Also if I'm not lazy enough I might make something similar to this but on a different setting. And of course it's an Asuka and Shinji fic again!

Ok, the _FIRST ALPHA_ that I was talking about was _Hideaki Anno_. Of course you already know that I'm _Alpha_ and _Jeff_, you also know that Omega is my pre-reader DEMDEM or previously known as Eric.

_The other one's before you_, means the other Authors before me.

Also probably all questions maybe answered by now right? If not, then please try to e-mail me at There so I can answer you personally, my god this author's note is too long.

And yes, I SCREW SEELE! SO WHAT? REVIEW THEN COMPLAIN DAMN IT! FLAMES WILL BE DELETED! Except when it's a signed review of course.

Thank you so MUCH for patiently reading, (even this long Author's note)**  
Scarabeye 3000**

P.S. I'll see you in my other worlds dear readers


End file.
